


Seven Sins (sequel of Seven Dates)

by LovelyVero



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyVero/pseuds/LovelyVero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel story of: "Seven Dates". Caroline and Klaus are hiding from Shinichi's claws in the city of Rome. One early morning, still under the aftermath of a night of passion with her lover; Caroline stepped outside the bedroom, only to be kidnapped by their number one enemy, the Kitsune Shinichi. She'll woke up a few hours later in Egypt - City of Cairo in the year 1593!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk like an Egyptian

**Author's Note:**

> Please; take into consideration that this present new story is a sequel of the fan fiction: "Seven Dates". I highly suggest that you go read the first part story before starting this present one… Or you'll be like a thirsty soul lost in the Sahara desert (wink-wink) … Enjoy this sequel; my dear readers!

_**After several months of dating and playing the game of cat and mouse; Caroline gave into her physical attraction to Klaus Mikaelson; while finding a night of passion in the hybrid's arms; both hiding from Shinichi claws, in the city of Rome. At the early morning, still under the aftermath of a night of passion with her lover; she stepped outside the bedroom, only to be kidnapped by their number one enemy, the Kitsune: Arian Satō – aka Shinichi.** _

_**Previously in the fan fiction: "Seven Dates" …** _

_Caroline slowly reopened her eyes, while perceiving a ray of light coming from the opened panels of curtains, in what seemed to be a covered wagon, while feeling the rhythmic upheavals of the wheels on the pavement. She straightened her body, while holding her head with both hands under a strident headache, before lowering her hands in front of her chest, suddenly realizing that she was not wearing the clothes she had previously on her back. How long has she had been unconscious? How long has she had been abducted?_

_She was dressed with what seemed to be clothes from a past century. A long white tunic, with breaded leather belt on her waist, and a simple pair of flat, Cesar style, leather sandals in her feet, with her hair styled in a braid. She scattered the small wagon in search of any indications of her whereabouts, but without finding any clear explanation._

_She heard a whisper of pain, before noticing a human silhouette under a blanket placed in the back of the wagon. She dragged herself toward the lamentations, before slowly raising the corner of the blanket with her right hand._

_"Oh my God, Matt, is it you?" She exclaimed, in shock, while helping him straighten his body._

_"Caroline? My head, it hurts so much." He moaned, while holding it with both hands._

_"I know I felt the same when I woke up, but it will pass." She encouraged him, while holding her friend in a sitting position._

_"Where are we?" He asked Caroline, while scattering the small space of the moving wagon, and finally lowering his sight on his clothes, with complete amazement. "And what kind of clothes am I wearing?" He asked, in shock, while noticing his long brownish tunic, and his leather sandals._

_"I don't know?" Caroline replied, while shaking her head. "What are you doing here, Matt? Were you kidnapped also by Shinichi?"_

_They stood face to face in silence for a few seconds, before being projected on the opposite wall, in a sudden stop of the moving vehicle._

_"What is going on? Why did we stop?" Matt asked Caroline._

_"We should know soon." She whispered, before pulling him behind her toward the curtains panels._

_She pushed one of the panels, while Matt pushed the other one, sliding both of their heads outside, before standing speechless, in front of the exterior view._

_"Hey! Go back inside the wagon! The Master gave specific instructions that you should not wander around freely in the city." A guard, who was holding a sword in his hands, shouted at them._

_"Where are we?" Caroline asked, while putting a hand over her chest. "Please, tell us where we are and what year is this?"_

_The guard raised one of his eyebrows in surprise, before exclaiming._

_"You're in Egypt, in the city of Cairo, the year is 1593. Now get back inside the wagon!" He ordered, while pushing the tip of his sword toward them._

_They both fell backward on their bottoms, while sitting inside the wagon, before raising their heads and staring at each other with both of their mouths opened._

_"Did he say Egypt, 1593?" They both exclaimed, simultaneously._

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593** _

"" _Misao!" Shinichi yelled his sister name; the strong tone of his voice shaking the walls; while leading his rapid walking pace on the golden marble floor, through the many corridors of the Royal Palace._

" _For God sake, Arian; I'm not deaf!" Misao replied to her brother; before appearing by his side; while wearing a silk blue tunic, with several veils of fabric falling gracefully from her waist to her bare feet; painted of beautiful arabesques with black ink._

" _Sometimes it seems like you are!" Shinichi mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; before pushing the two enormous brass doors, leading them to a magisterial parlor room. "And stop calling me Arian, in our world, I'm the king Shinichi, try to remember it."_

" _Why are you in such bad mood?" Misao shrugged her shoulders; while directing her steps toward a few enormous red velvet pillows placed directly on the floor, before grabbing a bunch of grapes that an Egyptian servant presented to her in a gold cup._

" _The "time" portal is still open; it's a problem, sister." Shinichi replied; while taking a sitting position on his throne; his chin resting on his right raised fist, with his sight narrowed on the empty space of the room._

" _Why are you surprised, brother? It's something that you knew from the start about the weak point of your plan to conquer the supernatural world, or am I mistaking?" She replied, dryly; while signing a servant to bring her wine._

" _Don't act all superior with me, sister; you know better than challenging me in those futile jousts." He pointed a finger in her direction. "It's a problem because your past lover could easily find a way to cross the portal and find us. Elijah is a patient and focused man, when he wants something; he can easily achieve his goal as well as I am achieving mine."_

" _Why would you think that Elijah could be the stone in your shoe, why not his brother; the hybrid: Klaus?" She suggested; while shrugging and grabbing the cup of wine presented by the servant; who backed away while making a reverence to his Queen._

" _You can't be serious, sister?" Shinichi leaned his head back, before bursting into loud laughter. "You're talking about that stupid hybrid who I've managed to steal Caroline from his bed sheets?" He added, with more laughter. "And may I add that they were still warm."_

" _Stealing her under his nose is not an assurance that Caroline will accept to warm your bed sheets?" Misao replied, tit for tat; while making Shinichi loose his laughter and smile in a time space of a few seconds._

" _Respect sister; is it so hard for you to understand the principle?" Shinichi mumbled, angrily; between his teeth; while rising on his legs; before slowly advancing toward her sitting position._

" _No, it's not…" She shook her head; while swallowing a lump in her throat. What could have possessed her to contradict him this way?_

" _Is it because you were not able to put Elijah Mikaelson back into your bed, Misao?" Shinichi asked; a devious smile spreading on his manly lips. "Are you secretly rooting for your past lover to find a loophole to cross the time portal to be back into your life?" He asked; raised eyebrows; while lowering his body near his sister, before raising his right hand to softly caress her left cheek. "Maybe you want to rewrite the past and your love story with this man?"_

" _No, no … of course not, why … Why would you believe something like that? I couldn't care less about Elijah Mikaelson." She stammered through her response; drops of sweat slowly rolling on both sides of her temples. "You're … You're my brother Shinichi, you're the only one that counts, and my heart is lying in my alliance with you, now and forever."_

" _Mm… How truly poetic of you, sister; considering that in the past you had betrayed my trust because of that man." Shinichi responded, while lowering his hand on her neck, before slowly closing his fingers on her delicate skin; while blocking all air into her lungs in the same process._

" _I can't … Shinichi, please… I can't breathe." She begged; while grabbing both of his wrists._

" _Not like you can die anyway, but I know it's painful, sister … The air who's slowly leaving your lungs, it hurts, doesn't it?" He smirked, perniciously. "Do you remember how it felt to die in the hands of your past lover now? When Elijah pushed you to your death?" He mumbled, angrily; while pressing harder on her throat, before releasing his grip and taking a few steps back._

_Misao started to cough; her upper body leaning up-front on the cushions, before taking a few big breaths into her lungs; both hands slowly rubbing the red marks left on the skin of her throat._

" _Try to remember the air being sucked out of your lungs the next time you want to walk into memory lane with your past lover, sister." Shinichi growled, while turning on his heels; before leaving the parlor a slam of both brass doors._

" _Mistress is hurt?" A servant addressed herself, politely to Misao._

" _Oh for God sake, leave me alone!" Misao busted at the pour soul; while pushing the poor child at arm length; before rising on her legs and storming out of the room herself._

* * *

" _Get your filthy hands away from me!" Matt warned the two Egyptians soldiers; who were dragging the young human inside the majestic corridors of the palace. "And let her go; she's done nothing to you!" He added, in fury. "Caroline?" He yelled her name; while trying to turn his head to take a glimpse at his friend._

" _Matt?" Caroline yelled back; while trying to squirm herself away from the two guards who were holding her; while drabbing her tensed body toward a different corridor._

" _I'll find you… I'll find a way to get us out of here!" Matt continued yelling; until Caroline lost sight of him._

" _Enter inside." A guard pushed Caroline inside a majestic bedroom suite; before closing both doors behind her back._

_She lowered her sight on the doors; while grabbing the door handle, unfortunately both panels were locked._

" _Damn!" She hit both doors with her closed fists, before lowering her forehead on the panel, eyes closed; while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

_Granted she should have used her vampirism to try to escape, but she took in consideration that Matt was with her; and the number of guards unnumbered them in quantity; if not only this setback; she felt drained of her energy for some sort of unexplained reason, the lack of blood perhaps?_

" _Mistress, can I help you?" A shallow feminine voice called her._

_Caroline startled at the call; before turning on herself to face the young woman that couldn't be older than fourteen years old._

" _You startled me, who are you? What is this place? Who's keeping me captive?" Caroline demanded answers to the scared child, while already guessing, by her sixth sense, who was keeping her captive, but simply in need of a verbal confirmation._

" _My name is Shella; you're in Egypt, Mistress; the year is 1593, you're in our Master's home." The young servant replied, while shyly lowering her sight to the marble floor._

" _Tell me, what is the name of your master?" Caroline inquired; while taking a step toward Shella._

" _Shinichi, our King." The servant replied, ceremoniously; in a low whisper._

" _Seriously?" Caroline winced at the sound of this man's name. "I knew it! He kidnapped me in Rome and then he managed this … This …. How in hell did he bring us in Egypt; back in 1593?" She shook her head; in shock, while sighing loudly, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body; before taking a deep breath into her lungs to calm her down._

" _Does mistress want to eat?" Shella asked; dumbfounded. "I've prepared hot water for mistress to take a bath; do you want to take it now, with Jasmine essence in it, perhaps?" The servant added, hopeful. "The master had brought several dresses, made with the most exquisite silk; for you to choose."_

" _No, no … and no! Mistress wants to get out of here." Caroline paced back and forth in front of the rug placed in front of the majestic canopy bed. "And stop calling me Mistress; my name is Caroline." She added, impatient; while biting her nails._

" _I'll do as you wish?" The young servant nodded; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "I'm here to serve you, Mistress … I mean, Lady Caroline; if I fail my chores; master will be mad at me, and he'll kill me."_

" _Oh… I'm so sorry." Caroline closed her eyes; while realizing her own bad behavior. "I don't want to scare you, what is happening is not of your fault." She reached the young servant position; while lowering her sight in the young woman. "I don't want you to be in trouble for me."_

" _I don't really understand." The child shrugged her shoulders._

" _Of course you don't; I don't understand all of "this" myself." Caroline sighed; while closing her eyes and raising her right hand in front of her mouth. "I'll take a bath." She agreed; with a timid smile spreading on her lips._

" _I'll ask for buckets of hot water to be brought in the suite, Lady Caroline." Shella replied to her mistress request. "I'll take good care of my mistress." She added, smiling; before turning on her heels to reach an adjacent door._

_What now? Caroline thought to herself, while reaching one of the bedroom suite stained glass windows, her sight lost in the panoramic view of Cairo. How would she be able to go back to the present time? What had happened to Klaus? Did he believed that she had left him in the early hours of the morning; after their night of passion in Rome; while pretesting that it had been an enormous error? Would Bonnie and her friends try to find her? Have they realized that she was gone? Were they looking for her and Matt?_

_So many questions unanswered? But, for the meantime, she needed to see Shinichi … She needed to figure out what was his game._

* * *

" _Elijah it's been days, with no news from Caroline or Matt?" Elena exclaimed, nervously; while watching the Original pass the threshold of the boarding Salvatore house, before closing the door on its arch. "I can't focus on anything else at the moment, I can't sleep; I barely ate this morning without reaching the need to throw up my food." She passed a hand through her long straight hair._

" _Elena!" Elijah grabbed both of her shoulders, while forcing the young woman to raise her sight to look at the Original. "We'll get them back, trust me."_

" _I do Elijah; I've always trusted you." She replied, a timid smile spreading on her lips._

" _Is Miss Bennett here?" He inquired; suddenly; while leading his steps toward the parlor room._

" _Grandpa Original!" Damon greeted Elijah; while raising his glass of Scotch in the air. "Took you long enough?"_

" _Some of us are working at finding solutions to the present problem; instead of playing the drunken fellow at ten in the morning, Mister Salvatore." Elijah replied, tit for tat; while reaching Bonnie's position. "Miss Bennett." He greeted the young witch._

" _Elijah." Bonnie greeted, while nodding in respect._

" _What did I miss?" Stefan Salvatore inquired; while entering the parlor room; a newspaper folded and tucked underneath his left upper arm._

" _You did not miss much except God's arrival." Damon winced; while tilting his head toward the Original._

" _Is there anything new to report?" Stefan asked Elijah; politely._

" _That is certainly something that I want to know?" Rebekah's inquired; while slamming the entrance door of the boarding house behind her back; before directing her steps toward the small group. "Is there any news of this psychopath Shinichi?"_

" _We are still not one hundred percent sure that it's him who took Caroline and Matt, Rebekah." Stefan replied, softly; to calm her down._

" _Of course it's him, who else? That freak Kitsune has been aiming for this since his first meeting with Klaus in Paris." Rebekah replied, while gesturing with her arms. "Elijah did you check the possible hiding locations of this jerk?" She asked, frantically; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _I know you're genuinely concerned for Mister Matt Donovan safety, Rebekah; but you won't help the cause by acting like a spoiled child." Elijah pointed a finger toward his sister; who rolled her eyes and sighed loudly at his say._

" _But then again, my dear Elijah; It's not like your sister could do anything else but whining." Damon commented; with laughter in his voice._

" _The warning goes for you too, Mister Salvatore." Elijah added, while narrowing his sight on the young vampire. "I don't have time to babysit you and my sister."_

" _Why am I not surprised?" Damon frowned._

" _As of now, the business man known as Arian Satō, has vanished from the surface of the earth; he took a leave of absence from his business empire located in Tokyo and nobody have seen or heard of him since then." Elijah informed the group; while pacing back and forth on the length of the rug._

" _Well that could only mean that he is hiding in a remote location?" Elena asked; hopeful._

" _Could be, but, I have another theory of my own; and I'll need Miss Bennett to confirm it." Elijah replied; while narrowing his sight on the witch._

" _I'll do whatever necessary to help you find both Caroline and Matt." Bonnie reassured the Original; while nodding her head._

" _Not even enough to my taste." Rebekah sighed, nervously; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _You know, Rebekah; you certainly have a lot to say to criticize Bonnie; but you're doing nothing to help us in the process." Stefan commented._

" _You're right, you're right… I'm sorry, I'm just on edge, this all Kitsune prophecy is like a bad omen in top of our heads at the moment." Rebekah replied to Stefan. "I'm sorry, Bonnie; I know you'll help us to the best of your abilities." She added; while raising her sight in the witch's. "And even if you all do probably not believe a word coming out of my mouth, I'm genuinely worried about Matt."_

" _Apology accepted." Bonnie replied. "And I believe you as for your concerns for Matt."_

" _And, wouldn't it be easier if Klaus was here with us?" Rebekah mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "He was the last one who saw Caroline before she was probably abducted by that psycho."_

" _He'll be back in Mystic Falls sooner than you think; sister." Elijah replied, while lowering his sight on his joined hands. "He needed time to realize his error of judgement. For him, Caroline had chosen to leave Rome on her own will. This could have been true in other circumstances, but not while Mister Donovan magically disappeared the night of the Circus event at the Lockwood mansion."_

" _So much for his undying attraction to Blondie, I wonder what happened between them in Rome, I mean for him to literally not care about her disappearance." Damon shrugged; teaser. "Maybe Klaus wanted Caroline to be kidnapped by the Kitsune, to play a game of hide and seek; maybe he has a crush on the Asian guy?" Damon mocked more. "Or maybe Shinichi had a crush on Matt all along?"_

" _Just shut your big fat mouth, Damon!" Rebekah lashed out to the vampire._

" _Make me, I dare you?" Damon replied; while raising his eyebrows, up and down, in a teasing game._

" _As for Miss Caroline Forbes goes, If I was you, Damon; I would hold my untactful comments to myself; in front of my brother Niklaus." Elijah suggested. "Except if your main desire is to have your heart and all organs ripped out of your chest and body, in that case you should proceed!" The original added; while rising his right hand in the air._

" _It's dully noted." Damon winced, with disdain._

" _Klaus is nearer than you think." Stefan commented; before throwing the newspaper on a console table. "He's back in the old U.S.A."_

" _What is this?" Elijah asked, while grabbing the newspaper in his hands._

" _Prove of your brother whereabouts and present carnage actions." Stefan replied, while pointing a finger toward the front page news._

" _Ouch! Is there a wall that's not covered with blood on that picture?" Damon winced at the front page images._

" _A serial killer had left a path of bloody terror in towns' bars, while killing hundreds of victims in the state of Virginia; mostly in the city of Springfield and Annandale." Elena read the article in front of her sight; while placing herself at Elijah's side. "The victims are found mutilated; while being drained of their blood."_

" _I think your brother is coming back to his home, sweet home of Mystic Falls." Damon commented; mockingly._

" _How can he be so bluntly stupid?" Elijah busted; while throwing the newspaper on a side table, before nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _Well, at least we can all see with our own pair of eyes that Klaus Mikaelson is back as his old self." Rebekah shrugged; hopeful. "This could get handy and helpful if we go on war against that Kitsune Shinichi."_

" _Don't be so blind, sister." Elijah replied; while reprising his pacing. "When Niklaus is reaching that stage, he can't be tame anymore!"_

" _In my opinion, he'll be heading toward West Fall Church; I could try to locate the next targeted bar and intercept his next actions?" Stefan shrugged. "Maybe with a little bit of luck; I'll be able to put something worth listening into your brother's head." He added; while retracing his steps toward the exit of the house._

" _Would you?" Elijah nodded. "It's highly appreciated, Stefan."_

"" _I'm on my way." The young vampire informed; while grabbing his leather coat on a near hook._

" _Be careful." Elena addressed a timid smile to the young vampire. "It's Klaus we are talking about after all."_

" _I will." Stefan nodded, while returning her smile. "But I don't consider him our main "villain" as of now."_

" _Hey brother, try to not be on the cover page of the next newspaper edition, would you?" Damon titled his head, teaser. "And give my regards to the other psychopath."_

" _It's very funny, Damon!" Stefan rolled his eyes, before storming out of the boarding house._

" _In the meantime, what are we going to do here?" Rebekah inquired, while shrugging. "Play charades while watching Damon Salvatore get drunk for the rest of the evening?"_

" _That would turn you on, just say it?" Damon winked, while mocking the Original sister._

" _That is in your dream, jackass." Rebekah winced with disgust._

" _Love you too, Princess." Damon blew her a kiss._

" _Ewww…." Rebekah frowned, with disdain._

" _Miss Bennett; in the best of your capacities, would you be able to do a spell to locate both of your friends?" Elijah inquired, while approaching Bonnie's standing position._

" _I guess." She replied; while shrugging her shoulders. "Though, it's clear that if Shinichi managed to put a protection spell, I won't be able to see anything."_

" _I gathered a few of Matt's and Caroline's personal items, like you've asked me to do." Elena informed; while grabbing a backpack left on the wooden floor, near an armchair, before handing it to her friend._

" _The spell would actually be a little bit more complicated than what you're willing to try." Elijah added; while narrowing his sight on Bonnie._

" _What do you mean by a bit more complicated? They can be located, or they can't." Damon asked, curious. "You don't need to be Einstein to figure that much."_

" _It's not so much finding the location that's worrying me, Damon." Elijah replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's the year."_

" _What?" The all exclaimed at the same time; under their mutual speechless expression._

" _What do you mean by the year?" Elena asked; dumbfounded._

" _They could be hiding anywhere in the world, and could by your help, Miss Bennett; be easily located; the only problem with that is that they could not be physically standing in this present time." Elijah tried to explain, in the better of his capacity._

" _Are you telling us that we'll be playing Michael J. Fox in "back to the future" soon?" Damon exclaimed, dazed by the Original say._

" _It's exactly what I'm saying." Elijah replied. "If my sixth sense serves me right; Shinichi and his entire family of Kitsunes will try to go back in time to rewrite the future, and therefore achieving the supremacy over the mortal and supernatural world."_

" _In that case; where do you think they are; regardless of the time?" Bonnie asked, in total amazement._

_Elijah lowered his head, while sighing loudly, before raising his right hand to stroke his eyelids._

" _Elijah? Please say something?" Rebekah begged her brother to answer._

" _I think they are in Egypt, in the city of Cairo, the year … 1593!" He listed the information to his speechless and shocked auditory._

* * *

_The sinister silence filled the bar; splashes of blood covering the walls; while an impressive amount of decapitated corpses were lying sporadically on the establishment floor in their own puddle of organs extracted from their fleshes._

_A man was sitting in silence at the far end of the counter, a sadistic smile raising both corners of his manly lips, with his sight narrowed on the glass he was holding in his left hand, several empty bottles of scotch placed, near his sitting position, on the counter._

_This has been Klaus Mikaelson's fifth carnage in a row, and he was starting to get bored; which could only mean that he needed more alcohol to drown his sorrow._

" _Bring me more bottles!" The hybrid shouted to the young waitress who was standing with terror in her eyes behind the counter. She had the chance to be the only survivor to Klaus's present slaughter; only for the single reason of being blessed of blond and curly hair…. She looked a little bit like Caroline Forbes… Just a little bit, and for him it was enough to calm him down._

" _There are … There are no more bottles of Scotch." She stammered through her loud sobbing; tears rolling on both of her cheeks._

" _Then go find me other kind of alcohol, sweetheart; is this so hard for you to understand?" Klaus asked; in somber tone of voice. "Or perhaps you prefer to die; it's your choice, really?"_

" _No, no please… I'll do as you wish." The young woman begged of him, while waving her right hand in front of his sight._

" _Well, that's my girl!" Klaus exclaimed; a sadistic smile spreading on his lips. "Now, what are you waiting for, Love? Or perhaps you want to offer me your heart on a silver platter with your delightful blood spreading in my mouth?"_

_The girl took a few steps to her left; before storming at the opposite side of the counter, to gather what she could find as remaining bottles, placed on the shelves._

_Klaus lowered his sight on the bar counter; his thoughts taking him to another location; when for the first time of his pathetic life, he had been truly happy for the time space of a night, until the next morning, when Caroline Forbes had left him…_

_ooOoo_

_**Caroline suddenly felt an additional weight on the mattress, before feeling his body slide in top of hers a second later, one of his hands placed on her waist, the other one slowly cupping the roundness of her left breast, with the warmth of his mouth capturing the forbidden hard tip of the other one.** _

_**She squirmed underneath him, with loud groans, her hands sliding into his golden locks, in a mix of caressing and pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her chest, while feeling his length pushing his hardness between her thighs. She opened her legs, while crossing them around his waist.** _

_**"Don't position yourself like this, Love…Or… I won't be able to control myself, and pleasure you the way you should be pleasured." He warned, softly, while raising his head and sight in hers.** _

_**"Klaus Mikaelson, if you are not in me in the time space of a few seconds, I'll swear that I will scream from the top of my lungs and awaken the all city of Rome at the same time!" Caroline baffled him, while sighing loudly.** _

_**"Well, Miss Forbes, I certainly don't want you in a so agitated state of mind." He mocked, in a low whisper, before smirking and placing his length at the entrance of her walls, while slowly pushing his himself inside of her silkiness, under her loud moan of pleasure. "What took you so long to come to me, Caroline, to become the woman that you knew you could become in my arms, to understand that we were meant to be?" He murmured, while pushing further inside of her, before holding his thrusting pace, his head placed in the hollow her left shoulder, feeling the intense sexual satisfaction of finally possessing her body.** _

_**They stood still for a few seconds, with her nails scratching the skin of his back under the intensity of the moment. Klaus raised his head, before drowning his sight in Caroline's.** _

_**"Are you comfortable…Did I hurt you?" He asked, suddenly worried.** _

_**"The big, bad hybrid is asking if he is hurting me." She murmured, while sliding her hands on the muscles of his lower back, slowly raising her pelvic up and down on him.** _

_**"I have my moments." He smiled through his sentence, while enjoying her tightness around him.** _

_**"If you are not moving in me in the next few seconds, you'll hear what I have to say about it." She warned, while returning his smile.** _

_**"Yes, Love…" He nodded, smirking, before lowering his hips to follow her erotic motion, while making her moan his name repeatedly under the intense sexual pleasure he was lavishing her with. He intensified his thrust movements, while rising both of her arms and hands above her head, before interlacing his fingers with her. "You're mine, Caroline…And I'll prove this to you all night long." He whispered, while raising the tempo to reach both of their sexual pleasure picks.** _

* * *

" _Well, you've undone yourself this time, Klaus." Stefan exclaimed loudly, while entering the bar; before straddling over the large amount of death bodies placed sporadically on the wooden floor._

" _Stefan Salvatore? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus smirked; while raising the glass to his lips._

" _Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood and I've seen the local newspapers, so I've guessed that I would find you here. It's quite impressive what you've done with the place." Stefan added, teaser; while taking a sitting position on a bar stool near Klaus's._

" _This is your neighbourhood, mate; or did you forget that Mystic Falls is at a few miles of distance?" Klaus commented, with taking a quick glance at the young vampire. "As for the compliment; I bow gracefully in front of my friend the "ripper". I take it to heart coming from you." He added; perniciously._

" _Those days are in the past now, Klaus." Stefan replied, with a loud sigh._

" _Let's make a toast to the "past" then!" Klaus raised his glass in the air. "It's something that we can't ever get rid of; even if we try our hardest." He added; sarcastically, before gulping the rest of the alcohol filling his glass. "Can I offer you a drink?"_

" _I'll pass." Stefan replied, politely._

" _Oh come on, Stefan; where is the fun vampire man that I've met back in Chicago? Those were the good old days." Klaus exclaimed. "Anna, come sweetheart; pour a glass to my friend would you?"_

_Stefan startled when he suddenly saw a poor human girl advancing toward their sitting position; two beer bottles at hands. She was probably the single survivor of Klaus's carnage._

" _There are … There are only a few bottles of beer left." She stammered; while sliding one of the beer bottles on the bar counter, in front of Stefan's sight and sitting position; and deposing the other in front of the hybrid. She took a few steps back, while placing herself into a dark corner near a shelf, as safety precaution._

" _Klaus what are you doing?" Stefan asked, while placing a finger in front of his parted lips to gesture to the young girl to stay calm and keep quiet._

" _What? I'm keeping our friend Anna alive aren't I? You have something to say against it, Salvatore?" Klaus asked; while gulping the bottle._

" _Let her go, she's just an innocent victim; she did not ask for this." Stefan commented._

_Klaus growled between his teeth, before shrugging his shoulders._

" _Go!" Stefan mouthed the word on his lips to the scare girl; while tilting his head toward the entrance door of the bar._

_The young woman did not wait to hear it a second time; in a matter of seconds she had ran outside to safety._

" _You do realize that in a matter of minutes; she'll have the cops besiege this place?" Klaus shook his head; in disbelief._

" _We still have a few minutes in front of us, then." Stefan replied, smirking; while raising the bottle to his lips._

" _What do you want, Salvatore?" Klaus asked, unceremoniously._

" _We think that Caroline and Matt have been abducted by Arian Satō." Stefan informed the hybrid._

" _And why is this of my concerns?" Klaus shrugged; indifferent._

" _Well, let see; probably because you ran away to Rome with my friend Caroline by your side." Stefan replied, tit for tat. "Even if I have no idea what happened there, I still believe that you care."_

" _We fucked." Klaus informed, unceremoniously; while bringing the bottle of beer to his lips_

" _Wow! Talk about subtlety." Stefan startled at Klaus say._

" _You asked what we did in Rome, we fucked. Isn't it what Caroline Forbes does usually? Fuck with the all team of football players? Wasn't it Matt Donovan one of her previous lover?" Klaus added, perniciously; a sadistic smile raising both sides of his manly lips._

" _Go easy now, Klaus." Stefan mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "She's my friend; and I won't accept to hear you bashing her this way. She gave you more chances than any of us."_

_Klaus growled loudly; while closing his fists in anger… Unfortunately; Stefan Salvatore was right, he was acting like a jerk; and he perfectly knew it, but couldn't help himself._

" _I don't know what went on between you and Caroline, but you can't possibly believe that she would vanish from the surface of the earth without leaving a trace to her family and friends?" Stefan dropped his cards on the table. "And strangely, at the same time that Matt Donovan disappeared from Mystic Falls?"_

" _She wrote me a letter that she left on the kitchen counter; telling me that she had a good time with me; thanked me for my services; but as of now she would pursue her life alone and far away from my presence, how do you want me to feel, Stefan?" Klaus busted to his friend's face; while jumping on his feet from his sitting position on the bar stool; before pacing back and forth between the death bodies._

" _You fell for her." Stefan exclaimed, in amazement._

" _Just close your big fat mouth; Salvatore!" Klaus warned, while pointing a finger toward the young vampire._

" _No, I would even add that you're in love with her. Wow!" Stefan added; while shaking his head; before crossing his arms in front of his chest; a smile spreading on his lips._

" _What is it to you anyway?" Klaus shrugged; impatient; while grabbing a few darts in his hands to throw at a round target placed on the wall._

" _Other than wanting to stop the carnage that her absence is triggering in you?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Listen; I know Caroline; if she slept with you, she obviously had, for whatever strange reasons that are hers to discover; developed feelings for you, and in that case; she wouldn't leave you that way, and wouldn't leave her friends and family without giving any news."_

_Klaus lowered his right arm, while closing his eyes; before taking a deep breath inside his lungs… What if Stefan was right?_

" _Elijah thinks that they have both been kidnapped by Shinichi. Arian Satō can't be found anywhere; and obviously he's up to no good." Stefan commented more._

" _What do you want from me then?" Klaus asked, while reopening his eyes._

" _I want for you to come back to Mystic Falls; we need to figure out what happened to the both of them." Stefan added, hopeful to convince the hybrid to follow him back home._

* * *

_To Caroline's dismay; she had to honestly agree that Arian Sato had exquisite taste in dressing women. The yellow silk fabric of her long tunic dress was simply exquisite. The empire waist opening up on several panels of veil was wrapping her body like a second skin. Shella, her attributed servant; had insisted to bathe her in a brass bathtub on feet; while several guards had brought buckets of hot water; with a few drops of Jasmine and rose essences added to the mix to perfume her body. Her hair had finally been styled in a bun; with a few strands encircling her face. A pair of golden sandals were dressing her feet; with a few bracelets her delicate wrists._

_Oddly enough; she did not felt the calling of blood yet; but her stomach was screaming starvation for real food. Shella had brought her a plate of fruits and bread to content Caroline's hunger until dinner time; which she was informed; was scheduled in a later hour of the evening with the company of the "master". Up to now; she had not heard a word on Matt's whereabouts and she could only hope that he was fed properly and kept alive._

_At sun down she was escorted to the parlor room; where she had been asked to wait patiently for the "master". The room was quite gigantic; a red velvet arm chair was placed on a pedestal as the obvious visual effect of a throne; while several huge red cushions placed sporadically on the marble floor. A few while veils were falling from the high ceilings._

" _We meet again, Caroline." She startled; while hearing the hoarse voice calling her name. "Were you adequately taking care of by my guards and your servant?"_

_Caroline turned on herself before facing her keeper. He was standing over the threshold of the parlor room; with his sight narrowed on her. Both hands crossed behind his back; dressed of a black pair of silk pants; with the matching black tunic covering his chest and upper arms; a few gold necklaces placed around his neck._

" _You mean was I "adequately" kidnapped against my will; by your own hands, brought into a remote location, in a past time?" She replied, dryly; while making a smile spread on Shinichi's lips._

" _Close the doors." He ordered his guards to do, before taking a few walking steps into the large room. "I see your beautiful spirit is still present." He added, grinning. "Something that drew me to you from the first time we've met."_

" _Where's Matt?" She asked, at burn doublet; while raising her chin as confrontational gesture._

" _Safe." He simply replied; before reaching a serving table to grab a crock of gold. "Do you care for a cup of wine?"_

" _No, I don't care for anything that's offered by you." Caroline replied; dryly._

" _And yet, the dress is quite exquisite on you; my dear Caroline." Shinichi commented, teaser; while handing a golden cup filled with wine to his muse._

_She grabbed the cup in her right hand; before throwing it on a near wall; the red liquid splashing the white veils and the bricks in a matter of seconds._

" _I want you to release me and my friend Matt; and I want to go back home." Caroline ordered; her chest rising up and down over her heavy breaths._

" _I see." Shinichi replied, calmly; while reaching her standing position before drowning his sight in the young woman's. "Well it's not possible."_

" _And why is that?" She asked, impertinently; while raising her chin and sight in his._

" _It is simple, because you're mine now, Caroline; body, mind and soul." Shinichi answered; while grabbing her chin; before leaning his face at a near inch of hers._

" _I'll never be yours, I prefer to die of a painful death; or mummify for lack of blood in my system, take your pick." Caroline replied, dryly._

" _Oh, I see. Your past lover, the hybrid; is still somehow in your heart, and you can't get him out of your system; how unfortunate for you, my dear Caroline?" Shinichi replied, sadistically. "I'll make you forget about him, one night in my arms and he'll become a distant memory in your mind." He added, while softly caressing her cheeks with the back of his right hand._

_Caroline winced at his distasteful imply; before unexpectedly spitting her saliva in the keeper's face._

" _I'll never be yours!" She lashed out to him; angrily._

_Shinichi growled loudly; his closed fists now placed on each side of his tensed body. He retraced his walking steps toward the service table to grab a washcloth; before passing the fabric on his face._

" _Don't push my patience to its limit, Caroline; or your friend Matt could easily find himself at the receiving end of my rage." Arian mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

" _So, if I understand you correctly; if I refuse to be your slave, I could put my friend in danger?" Caroline asked him._

" _Becoming my slave? It was never about that, Caroline." Shinichi replied; impatient; while advancing toward her standing position. "I want you to become my Queen; I want you to sit by my side on the thrones, together we'll rule the world."_

" _You want me to become your Queen, Shinichi?" Caroline lashed out to his face. "You want me to watch while you'll destroy the world as I know it, because I could swear that's what you're asking me to do!"_

" _Klaus wouldn't be able to give, what I'd offered to you, Caroline." Shinichi whispered; while closing his eyes and lowering his forehead on hers._

" _Oh yah, and what is that?" Caroline replied; while pushing herself at arm length. "You're offering me: destruction; death and persecution?" She added; perniciously. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested to play your game of power, Shinichi."_

" _You have become human; again, Caroline." Shinichi announced to her, unceremoniously. "The woman who's standing in front of me is a human; she's not a vampire anymore."_

" _What?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock; while raising her right hand over her chest._


	2. Time portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please; take into consideration that this fan fiction story is a sequel of "Seven Dates". I highly suggest that you go read the first part story before starting this present one. Thank you guys!

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593** _

" _You're lying, Arian!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; with her chin rose as a confrontational gesture._

" _Now, I wonder, with time passing by since our first meeting in Tokyo, my dear Caroline; you must have learned a few facts about me; one being that what I say is rarely a lie." Shinichi replied, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "This said; I love hearing my name on your lips, you pronounce "Arian" so poetically… Say it again, would you, just from my own pleasure and ears only?" He requested; while raising his right hand to caress the curve of her left cheek._

" _Sure; when I'll say your name again the day I'll recite the eulogy at your burial!" Caroline busted to the man's face._

_Shinichi narrowed his sight on his female prisoner; before leaning his head backward to burst into laughter._

" _I love your sense of humor, Caroline; it brightens my day." He confessed, joyfully; before clapping loudly in his hands._

_The guards opened the two majestic doors at the sound of their master's call; leading the path to servants, who carried a feast on a few silver platters, soon placed on a large service table._

" _You must be famish, Caroline?" He inquired; while handing his left hand to her. "Come, we should eat?"_

" _I'm famished for the truth; nothing else matters to me." She replied, while crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "So if you don't have the truth to give; I prefer to be locked-up in a dungeon until I'll let myself die from hunger."_

' _Very well; I'll grant you this one request." Shinichi replied; with a discreet head nod to order the servants to leave their side._

_The guards closed the door on the last running servant; while leaving their master with his invitee, wrapped in the silence of the room for a few additional seconds._

" _What do you want to know?" The Japanese man questioned; reaching the guard rail on the opened balcony._

_Caroline carefully followed Shinichi's steps toward the majestic night view of Cairo; where only the moon and fire torches were illuminating its quiet streets._

" _How am I a human again?" Caroline asked; before taking deep breaths into her lungs._

" _Wasn't it your deepest wish, Caroline?" Shinichi wondered; a smirk spreading on his lips, with his back turned to her sight._

" _You know nothing about me!" She replied, dryly. "How… I want to know how?"_

" _Simple; in 1593 you weren't a vampire; therefore you're not one now." He replied, logically._

" _In 1593 I wasn't even born or alive, so … I'm sorry to sound ignorant at the moment; but how is it even logical that I'm standing alive and human in another time/dimension than the present?" She stomped her leather sandals on the marble floor._

" _It's intriguing, isn't it?" Shinichi replied; while turning on himself to face the young woman. "If you would have passed the time portal in other circumstances, you would disintegrate in the time space of a split second; and yet here you are."_

" _A time portal, how is this even possible?" Caroline shook her head in disbelief._

" _It doesn't even need to be possible, Caroline; it is real and had existed since the beginning of time." Shinichi replied; while crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Did you put some kind of a spell on me and my friend Matt? Answer me!" Caroline ordered him._

" _You could call it a "spell" if it makes it easier for you to understand the bigger picture." Shinichi shrugged; a rictus raising the right side of his lips. "Many centuries ago from the reality of your "present"; Inari; our divinity; granted myself and my siblings the power over destiny and all supernatural species on earth. By the same way; she blessed us of powers that you couldn't even begin to comprehend."_

" _Even if you're telling me that you are God, you still can't keep me against my will; I want to go back to Mystic Falls, I want to go back to the present time, to my friends and family…. And when I say that I want this, I mean I want it now!" She pointed toward the city. "Let me leave!"_

" _You've been born to become a Queen, Caroline; and you are not even aware of it." He commented; angrily. "But I'm sure the day we'll unite our life; you'll change your simplistic way of seeing things."_

" _Did you just say, the day we'll unite our life? Are you out of your mind? I guess in your mental disability, you can't comprehend that finding myself at a foot of distance from you is repulsing me." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _You'll change your mind in the next few days." Shinichi shrugged his shoulders; uninterested. "Or you'll know the bad consequences that could suddenly result from your stubbornness and from the fact that you're contradicting me all the time; or is it that the life of your friend Matt has no more value to you?"_

" _You're a monster, Shinichi; and if you think that I could develop feelings for you; you're sadly mistaking; no way in hell that I'll let you lay a hand on me; I'll prefer to die of a slow and painful death, than endure your presence, it would be a greater blessing."_

_He winced at her insults; his steps leading him to reach Caroline' standing position; before forcefully grabbing her chin with his right hand, to raise her sight in his._

" _And yet; you had no problem sharing the bed of Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, Caroline, or am I mistaking?" Shinichi commented, dryly._

" _It's not of your damn business with whom I sleep or not sleep with!" Caroline replied; while feeling a range of intense shivers hitting her entire body at the hybrid's name._

" _Klaus, the bloodthirsty beast, with the single desire to possess you; only to reject you the minute he'll get bored. I can offer you so much more, Caroline; and deep down you know it. You could have all of this!" He signed toward the city. "My sweet, sweet princess..." He whispered, while leaning his head near hers, only to close his eyes and humming her delicate perfume. "I'll make you my queen; together we'll rule the world."_

_Caroline pushed his hand away, while taking a few steps back to create a distance between the two of them._

" _I demand that you liberate my friend Matt and me from our respective imprisonment; and that you bring us back to the present time." She ordered; with her chin rose as a confrontational gesture. "I'll never share any kind of intimacy with you; Shinichi."_

" _And yet, you know perfectly well that since our first meeting you've been sexually attracted to me; Caroline." He replied; while standing firm on his say._

" _You're delusional!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest; in a protection mechanism; while sighing loudly._

" _Am I? I beg the difference, Caroline." Shinichi replied, while narrowing his fiery sigh on her. "You're attracted by all Alphas; only this kind of men is able to satisfy you in every aspect of your life, and you know it."_

" _Fine, if this is what it takes to flatter your ego! The first time I've met you, I thought there was a certain aura of mystery about you that screamed elegancy; strength and power. But that was before I've learned the real man standing behind this façade; this horrific monster whose only pleasure in life is to destroy people's happiness; only for the single purpose to raise his low self-esteem. She busted to his face._

" _You foolish woman; you don't know what you're talking about!" Shinichi lashed out. "I've granted you more favors that I've ever granted other women before you, even my own sister; Caroline. And if I was you; I would start to show more respect to your master, to the one that you'll unite your life with for eternity."_

" _Oh you got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed, while pacing back and forth; both hands grabbing her head in a gesture of despair. "Or what, you'll destroy the world?" She gestured with opened arms. "We'll I don't want to be part of this, I want to go home."_

" _You've finally visualized the future in all its glory. That is exactly what I intend to do, Caroline." Shinichi smirked; while suddenly relaxing. "The future will soon be inexistent."_

' _What… What do you mean?" She stammered though he questioning._

" _There are two huge reasons that make it impossible for you to go back to your previous life, Caroline." He'll inform her, unceremoniously. "The first one being that if you pass the time portal to project yourself in the future, you'll die instantly."_

" _I don't believe you." She shook her head. "There must be a way?"_

" _Then, don't believe me, Caroline." He replied, indifferent. "The second one is that the future will soon be inexistent; I'm rewriting the story of the world from now to tomorrow. Therefore, your family and friends will be projected in a black hole of none existence; and they'll disappear."_

" _You're lying; this can't be true." She commented; while raising a hand in front of her chest. "Come on Arian, don't do this; don't change the initial plan of God; only to demonstrate your power."_

" _I'll rewrite the future, Caroline; simply because me and my siblings we want and we have the power to rewrite it. I'm one of the seven kitsunes, put on this earth put to control all species; to decide the faith of humanity." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; retracing his steps inside the room._

" _Your siblings; they all died; you weren't meant to come back to life; instead you were meant to accept your previous failure and move on into the other side. What… what will you accomplish by changing the destiny of humanity and all supernatural species? What will you accomplish by killing billions of innocents over the future centuries?" She asked; while following his steps inside the parlor room._

_Shinichi turned on his heels; before retracing his steps to reach Caroline's standing position, both hands cupping her face._

" _Our entire existences lead me and my siblings to govern this world." He whispered, softly; while lowering his forehead on hers. "And I want you by my side; you've captured my heart, Caroline."_

" _Your entire existence was to protect others, not to find a way to govern the world. You failed miserably; you became a self- conceived man who's driven by his huge ego." She lashed out to his face._

" _And you're talking too much, Caroline; you'll need to control your mouth around me." He pushed himself at arm length; before closing his fists in anger. "Eat! There's a feast waiting for us." He suggested; before grabbing a chicken leg, only to take a full bite into the tender skin._

_Caroline closed her eyes; her stomach was gurgling under her present famish state._

" _I don't want anything from you; I prefer to starve myself; not until you'll finally decide to bring me back home." She raised her head; in a confrontational gesture._

" _If you refuse to eat, then your friend Matt won't have anything to eat either." He shrugged, indifferent; before grabbing a bunch of grapes. "It's a win – win for you and I; Caroline; or you'll lose every time while fighting against me."_

" _I want… I want to see my friend, I want to see Matt." She stammered through her request; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "I want to verify if he is still alive."_

" _He's still alive, but I know that you won't believe a single word of my say." He replied, while eating a few grapes. "What will you give me in exchange if I grant you this favor, Caroline?" Shinichi asked, with raised eyebrows; before retracing his steps toward her. "You'll grant me of a kiss, perhaps?"_

_Caroline shut her eyes; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body; while trying to forget the sour taste of disdain and hate in her mouth._

" _You're swearing to me that I'll see him?" She asked, her sight lost in his._

" _I swear on my divinity Inari that you'll see him." He nodded, respectfully and truthful._

_She winced, before raising herself on the tip of her toes; before letting her closed lips brush his in a chaste kiss. She let out a cry of surprise when she felt his hands encircling her waist; and pulling her in a closer intimacy with his muscular chest. He tried to deepen his kiss; but she kept her lips as tightly closed as possible. She was finally let free of his embrace; and pushed at arm length._

" _Oh!" She growled, disdainfully; while raising her right hand to wipe the memory of his lips on hers._

" _Soon, Caroline… Soon; you'll come to me of your own free will." He let a smile spread on his lips. "Guards, come here!" He called, with his hoarse voice._

" _Yes, master!" One entered the majestic room, before making a reverence._

" _Bring her into the dungeons to see the prisoner; and back into her quarters afterward." Shinichi ordered._

" _Yes, Masters, as you wish!" The said guard nodded, respectfully; before gently grabbing Caroline's left upper arm, to lead her toward the exit of the room._

" _Don't let the rats eat you alive in the dungeons, my beautiful Caroline." Shinichi gently mocked, before taking a sitting position on his throne._

* * *

_Elijah passed the threshold of the Salvatore boarding house; while respectfully nodding his head to the assembly present in the parlor room._

" _I took the liberty of welcoming myself inside your home; I hope I did not offend you in any way?" He presented his apology; while burying his hands in the front pockets of his trousers. "Elena" He saluted; a smile blessing his lips. "Miss Bennett." He turned his head to greet the witch._

" _Elijah; is there any news about…About your brother?" Elena asked, hopeful._

" _No; unfortunately my brother Nicklaus did not pass the night at our manor last night." He sighed, loudly; while raising his right hand to strike his eyelids._

" _Our door is always opened to you, Elijah; please feel at home." Stefan greeted him, respectfully._

" _Since when, or did I miss the fact that we were related somehow? Do I need to call him Uncle Lilijah?" Damon busted; while entering the room._

" _Well, technically, Damon; you're coming directly from our line of Originals, so we are related." Elijah replied; smirking._

" _Ewww… Just the idea; please don't remind me." Damon winced; while shaking his shoulders disdainfully._

" _What did I miss?" Rebekah asked, while entering the room; both hands placed on each side of her waist; her sight scattering the group. "Where's Klaus?"_

" _I'm afraid he's not here at the moment, Rebekah." Elijah shook his head; while rubbing his hands together._

" _Don't worry too much, he'll come." Stefan nodded his head, affirmatively._

" _You seem very sure of yourself, Stefan." Elijah raised his sigh in the young vampire's._

" _Well, something in the way we exchanged last night makes me think that your brother we'll be present soon enough." Stefan reaffirmed._

" _They used to be in a very close relationship in Chicago, back in the 20'." Damon mocked; while winking and whispering near Elijah's left ear. "Love obviously dies hard."_

" _Oh would you just shut up, Damon; it's too early in the morning to even be in your presence, let alone hearing your voice." Rebekah winced._

" _Someone mentioned my name?" They all turned their heads simultaneously toward the hoarse voice; and the loud slam of the entrance door. "You don't mind, do you? I brought my breakfast with me?" Klaus arched both eyebrows; teaser; while pulling a scare, innocent male human victim behind his heels._

" _Please, don't hurt me?" The poor man begged for the hybrid's indulgence._

" _What was I saying; here he is in all his glory." Stefan shrugged; while nodding in direction of the Original._

_Klaus grabbed the base of the man's neck; before viciously entering his fangs in the throbbing blue vein; engorged with blood; under the cries of his victim and the speechless expressions of the auditory._

" _Oh my God!" Elena frowned, before burying her head in her hands. "Let him go!"_

" _Well, this was highly satisfying." Klaus smirked; his right hand wiping the excess blood from his lips; before letting the unconscious body fall on the carpet. "Don't worry, love; he's still breathing."_

" _Oh no, no, no, Klaus … Not on my carpet, spots of blood are so difficult to clean, if not impossible!" Damon shook his head; while rolling his eyes; before grabbing the man's body by the feet; with Stefan grabbing the shoulders; to bring the victim outside._

" _Are you done with your theatrical display, Nicklaus?" Elijah reached his brother's standing position; before narrowing his sight on him._

" _It depends, Elijah; will you start yours soon? Something about Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan being kidnapped by the kitsune in the enchantress forest?" Klaus mocked; openly._

" _Not the enchantress forest; Egypt, Cairo, the year 1593." Bonnie took a step forward, arms crossed in front of her chest; chin raised in a confrontational gesture._

* * *

" _You've done the locator spell?" Elijah asked, hopeful; while turning on his heels to face the young witch._

" _Yes, you were right, Elijah; they are in Egypt, city of Cairo." Bonnie nodded her head; proudness in her tone of voice._

" _I knew it." Elijah exclaimed, a hand passing through his tangled hair._

" _What is this nonsense; how can you even be certain of such insanity?" Klaus growled; closed fists placed on both sides of his tensed body._

" _Give it time; listen to what they have to say to you." Stefan grabbed the hybrid's upper left arm; the words whispered in his hear._

" _Well, explain yourself then, witch!" Klaus ordered, impatiently._

" _I suggest that you lower your tone of voice, or I'll explain nothing!" Bonnie warned him._

" _Go on then." Klaus agreed, while lowering his tone and sight._

" _You were right; I've done the locator spell, and both Caroline and Matt are in fact in Egypt, in the city of Cairo." She explained more in details to Elijah._

" _I was with her when she performed the spell; I had brought personal belongings of both of them." Elena added, while nodding her head._

" _So? Shinichi brought them to Egypt? Elijah was right!" Rebekah exclaimed, hopeful._

" _What is even more fascinating is that when the blood started to spread on the world map; the map in itself started to change at the same exact moment." Bonnie explained more; while reaching a large console table._

" _What do you mean?" Klaus inquired, with sudden interest; while following the witch steps; with his siblings and the rest of the group on his heels._

" _The numerous cities that exist in the present time, started to disappear from the paper; others appeared a few seconds later while showing different names." Bonnie pointed toward the said country._

" _So, we've managed to find a map of Egypt from a few centuries ago; and the year corresponding to the present map is in fact 1593." Elena added._

" _Are you insane; witch?" Klaus pointed toward Bonnie. "Are you telling me that this lunatic brought Caroline and the quarterback in the past?"_

" _It's exactly what she is saying, Nicklaus." Elijah nodded. "She verified my predictions, and it turns out that I was right."_

" _So now, how are we going to get them back?" Rebekah exclaimed, in shock; while pacing back and forth in front of the foyer._

" _Actually; not only do we need to get Miss Forbes and Mister Donavan back; but we also need to stop Shinichi and his siblings to exert the prophecy in itself." Elijah commented; while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _And what prophecy is that exactly?" Damon wondered, with opened eyes._

" _Rewriting the time; becoming the ultimate supremacy, destroying the world as we know it now." Elijah listed._

" _Well, that sounds fun!" Damon winced._

" _Are you one hundred percent sure of what you've just told us?" Klaus raised his chin at Bonnie._

" _Yes; the day Caroline disappeared from your vigilante watch, in Italy; she was kidnapped by Arian Sato; and they probably passed the time portal a few days later." Bonnie replied, toneless._

_Klaus took a few steps to reach the bay window; before closing his eyes and sighing loudly._

" _I thought you would come with us to free them from their imprisonment, Nicklaus?" Elijah suggested. "I know you've grown fond of Miss Forbes."_

" _So, what are we waiting for; we need to leave as soon as possible." Stefan suggested._

" _No." Elijah shook his head._

" _No?" Elena reached his standing position. "I won't stand here; and do nothing while you'll run to save my friends."_

" _Let me explain, Elena." Elijah tried to calm her down; while grabbing both of the young woman's shoulders._

" _Be careful my dear; my brother has a weakness for doppelgangers." Klaus teased; a pernicious smile raising both corners of his lips; his sight kept in the exterior view._

" _The only ones who can pass the time portal are me and my siblings." Elijah informed; while keeping a deaf ear to his bother say._

" _You mean because she is human?" Stefan asked, with a raised eyebrow._

" _Not necessarily true, you wouldn't be able to pass it either without being disintegrated." Elijah explained. "Only the ones who were living entities in that said year can reach it once more."_

" _It makes sense." Damon nodded. "Therefore, even if my brother and I are vampires; we wouldn't be able to reach the year 1593; because we weren't alive in that said period."_

" _Exactly" Elijah nodded, affirmatively. "Which in itself is a blessing; you'll need to stay in Mystic Falls, present time; to keep an eye on the city. We have no idea the repercussions Shinichi's actions will have on the future, therefore on this present time."_

" _We'll do as you wish, Elijah." Elena agreed, while nodding her head. "Just be extremely careful, please?"_

" _I will." He replied, nodding; while smiling back at her._

" _Miss Bennett will you be able to perform the spell that will bring the time portal to our sights?" Elijah questioned; while turning his head toward the young witch._

" _I don't know… I've … I've never done it before." Bonnie shook her head; nervously; while passing a hand through her hair. "I need to locate the portal; then I need to recite the spell that will open the door to its energy."_

" _Then, why are we wasting time; take your bloody grimoire; and do it!" Klaus busted; impatiently; while pointing in her direction._

" _What my brother is trying to say, in his sincere but impolite way, is that he is impatient to save your friends; isn't it what you were trying to say, Klaus?" Elijah rolled his eyes, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Whatever is suiting your noble way of expressing yourself, Elijah?" Klaus lashed out; while leading his steps toward the door entrance; before leaving the premises while slamming it on its panel._

" _Well, at least my brother wants to be part of the plan." Rebekah shrugged. "It's like a small battle won, isn't it?"_

" _With Blondie in distress, are you kidding me; of course he'll run to rescue her!" Damon smirked._

* * *

" _Where is Nicklaus, Elijah?" Rebekah asked; while nervously pacing back and forth in the parlor room of their manor._

_It had been hours that they, Elijah and her, have been waiting for Klaus's return into their home; but now the night curtains had fell from the sky on Mystic Falls; and still no trace of him?_

" _Rebekah could you please stop this incessant pacing in the room; it won't change anything." Elijah suggested; before bringing his glass of Scotch to his lips. "Klaus is not one to be told what to do or when to do it, and you know it."_

" _What if … What if he left Mystic Falls again? What if he suddenly decided to not accompany us in the past, Elijah?" Rebekah; wondered out loud; while grabbing her head with both heads._

" _Tomorrow; when Miss Bennett will perform the spell; he'll be there; mark my words." Elijah reassured his sister at the same exact moment that the entrance door was slammed on its arch on a loud noise._

" _Klaus?" Rebekah yelled; while rushing outside the room toward the entrance hall. "You're here?" She let a smile spread on her lips._

" _I'll be in my personal quarter until tomorrow, don't disturb me, sister." Klaus warned, dryly; while starting to climb the majestic staircase._

" _It's nice to have you back, brother." Elijah exclaimed, while reaching the entrance; his sight rose at Klaus's position on the stairs._

" _I'll be in my quarters." Klaus repeated, politely but toneless; while nodding to his brother._

" _Well at least he's back." Rebekah turned on her heels to face the eldest; arms crossed over her chest._

" _Did you doubt his return for a second, Rebekah? With Miss Forbes in captivity I was certain that he would come with us to save her." Elijah replied; while re-entering the room; leading his walking steps toward the bar._

" _I have no idea what he sees in her; but whatever makes him "feel" again is fine by me." She sighed loudly; while following her brother's steps inside the room. "He's infatuated by that young blond vampire, like you're infatuated by Princess Gilbert." She rolled her eyes; before letting herself fall on the sofa._

" _Rebekah; I would appreciate that you keep for yourself your childish and empty remarks, would you?" He tilted his head; his sigh narrowed on his sister._

" _What? It's true! You look at her with those puppy eyes; I guess she reminds you of a past doppelganger that you were never able to forget?" She shrugged her shoulders; before starting at the sound of the broken glass hitting the bricks wall of the fire place._

" _Don't talk about what you don't know or understand, Rebekah; would you?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; before strolling beside her sitting position to leave the room._

" _Elijah; what did I do, what did I say?" She asked to herself out loud; while remaining speechless after her brother sudden tantrum of anger._

* * *

_Klaus lowered his forehead on the cold ceramic of the glass shower; water slowly sliding from its head in cold cascades down on his shoulders and back._

_Caroline had been kidnapped by Shinichi and brought with Matt Donovan into a past dimension. Dimension where she was now prisoner of the time and of the said kitsune. She had never intended to leave him behind in Rome; for once in his miserable hybrid's life he had not been rejected. He had carried the bastard scarlet letter all his life on his forehead; the rejected child of his step-father Mikael; he was loved by his siblings; but in a way he was still considered the black sheep of the family. But this time around, for the first time; he had been chosen… He had been the one; and unfortunately; it was him who had doubted her, so cowardly and selfishly; and he could never forgive himself for this mistake. Caroline's life was now in danger because of his damn anger issues!_

_He raised his right hand to wipe the tears that were fluently rolling on his cheeks in the mix of the water still cascading down on his muscular body… Sweet memories of her… Sweet memories of her coming back at him; one at a time with each drops of water hitting his skin…_

_ooOoo_

_**Caroline opened her eyes; she had drifted away in a sleeping state of exhaustion for about an hour; her legs wrapped in ones of the hybrids; his arms encircling her waist; her head tucked in the crucible of his right shoulder and chest.** _

_**She turned her head to take a quick glimpse at her lover. Klaus's eyes were closed; and his breath was slow but in a steady rhythm. He had fallen asleep as well. She raised her hand to his face; softly tracing the manly curve of his jaw; the tips of her fingers also tracing his manly pulpous lips a second later… Those lips … How many times she had stared at them, how many times she had wondered what it would be to become intimate with the hybrid? She couldn't say, it was way too many, she thought, a smile spreading on her lips.** _

_**She slowly lifted his hand away from her waist; before very so slowly push the sheet on the side and rising on her legs on her own side of the bed. She picked up his man shirt on the bedroom floor; while wrapping herself in the fabric and humming his manly scent; her feet leading her on the small balcony. The night was warm; and the illuminating view of Rome what simply magnificent.** _

" _ **Oh…." She let out a small cry of surprise; while feeling two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.**_

" _ **You think that you could easily get away from me in the middle of the night; without me noticing that you were even gone, sweetheart?" She heard the English voice whispering in her right ear; his lips softly nibbling on her earlobe.**_

" _ **I'm sorry; I've tried my hardest to not wake you up." She replied; redness reaching her cheeks. "I must have drift into sleep for an hour or so."**_

" _ **Mm… That is what happens when your lover has exhausting you in love making for several hours." He mocked, openly; his lips sliding on the delicious curve of her neck.**_

" _ **Seriously, could you even have a bigger ego if you would try?" Caroline rolled her eyes; while squirming in the imprisonment of his arms.**_

" _ **Well, I certainly did not hear any complaints from you, Love?" Klaus replied, while raising his right hand to grab her chin; taking Caroline by surprise by unexpectedly kissing her. "Was I the best you had ever experimented?" He mouthed the words on top of her trembling lips; a smirk raising both corners of his lips. "Tell me?"**_

" _ **Are you serious? No, I won't respond to that!" Caroline protested, vehemently; while trying to hide a smile that was spreading on her lips. "There are different flavors of ice cream in the world; that doesn't mean that they are not all good?"**_

" _ **So; I'm your favorite flavor; then?" He pushed the humoristic note a bit further; while starting to tickle her.**_

" _ **No, no, Klaus … Don't tickle me no… Please!" She begged for his mercy; her laughter filling his heart; like the stars were filling the night sky.**_

" _ **Then admit it; Love." He asked once more; while turning her body around in his arms.**_

" _ **Ok, ok … Yes." Caroline replied, breathless; while raising her teary eyes in his fiery sight. "You're … You're ... You're the "one"." She admitted through her stammering; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "You're the one who … You're the one who changed me."**_

_**Klaus startled at Caroline's say; his eyelids closing under the strong emotions those words had created in his heart and soul. Being the "one"; had never existed in his world of pain and misery.** _

_**He softly grabbed the base of her neck; while pulling Caroline's in the comfort of his arms; his lips slowly blessing her forehead of a kiss; while the walls surroundings his broken heart were slowly collapsing, one by one, by one ...** _

* * *

_Caroline followed the guards down the stairs leading them to the dungeons of the palace. She winced, disdainfully at the strong sour smell of excrements; mixed with the one of corpses. She raised one veil of her dress in front of her mouth to help her breath._

" _Lady, your indulgence; please, save us, please?" Several of the prisoners passed their hands through the bars of their cells; while begging her to help them._

_She closed her teary eyes, while swallowing a lump in her throat. It was clear to her that this past time was a barbaric one, where the human race had been treated with no decency or respect._

_One of the guards stopped in front of a large dungeon door; entering a long and large iron key inside the lock; before pulling on the handle to open the panel._

" _The master is granting you five minutes in company of the prisoner." The guard informed Caroline; toneless._

_She raised the skirts of her dress, while passing the threshold and accommodating her eyes to the present penumbra of the recluse room._

" _Matt?" She called her friend's name, with a trembling tone of voice._

" _Caroline?" She heard his shallow call, before throwing herself in his arms. "Oh my God, you're alive!" She caressed the soft curls at the base of his neck. "Are you… Are you ok?" She wondered, while cupping his face with both hands._

" _Yes." He nodded. "Except for the fact that my hands have been handcuffed to this chain and wall, and that I can't move a foot away from my bed; I'm fine."_

" _Oh thank god! Did you eat?" Caroline asked, worryingly._

" _They gave me a set of clean clothes and food, but I could barely eat." He shook his head, disdainfully._

" _I know; I'm the same as you are; I barely ate." She nodded, understandably._

" _Did you manage to drink blood?" Matt asked; while grabbing her shoulders._

_Caroline lowered her flushed cheeks away from his sight. Now was not the time to inform him that she had lost her vampire capacities._

" _I'm fine, it's not important, now." She shook her head. "What is important is that I find a way to liberate you for this imprisonment, in all cost necessary."_

" _Did he hurt you? Did that jerk of Shinichi lay a hand on you?" Matt questioned; angrily._

" _No, no … I'm fine; don't worry about me; I'll find a way to liberate you from this dungeon." Caroline promised her friend._

" _But he will hurt you, with time; that asshole will!" Matt lashed out; while pulling on the chain retaining him prisoner. "What kind of a man am I if I can protect you, Caroline?"_

" _Stop Matt; don't hurt yourself for me, don't!" She begged; while wrapping her arms around him._

" _Time is up!" The guard called._

" _I need to go." Caroline nodded, before pushing herself at arm length. "I'll come back soon, I promised." She added, before being pulled outside the dungeon by the guard; the door closing on its arch a second later._

* * *

_Bonnie walked through the Mystic Falls underground catacomb; while holding a torch in her hands. Following the lead of the procession, her friend Elena, the three Originals siblings and the Salvatore brothers close on her heels._

" _For what I could sense from the spell locator, the time portal should be here." She nodded toward an alcove in one of the stones walls; while burying the torch handle in the stone wall._

" _What? That is the famous time portal? How is this wall even different from that one, Bonnie witchy-witchy?" Damon asked, dumbfounded, while pointing to the opposite side._

" _Don't call me that!" Bonnie narrowed her eyes on the vampire. "And I know what I'm saying, Damon."_

" _What is it to you anyway what this time portal looks like?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at Damon say._

" _Damon, we can't grant extra time for your sarcastic remarks at the moment." Elijah commented, while standing in front of the said wall; both of his hands palpating his surface. "I sense a magnetic force; I think you're probably right, Miss Bennett."_

" _Let me at least make a last remark, grandpa, would you, please?" Damon titled his head; while pouting adorably._

" _Damon; which part of none of this is a joke did you not understood from the start?" Stefan shrugged over his brother's infuriating behavior. "The world as we know it now is about to collapse on us and disappear in a hole because of an old prophecy related to the kitsunes specie and their divinity named Inari, and yet you're standing here and you're making jokes?"_

" _Well, to be fair brother, I'm trying to relax the tensed atmosphere." Damon arched one eyebrow. "This all back to the future theme is getting a bit too tensed if you're asking me." He added; while shaking his shoulders._

" _Oh that is quite alright Stefan, for your brother to understand the concept of thinking for himself and by himself'; it would mean that he had finally found his brain." Klaus commented; sarcastically, with a smirk spreading on his manly lips. "Now, if I hear Damon's annoying voice one more time in my ears, I'll have no other choice but to end early his days on earth; while pulling his heart out of his chest, am I clear?" The hybrid asked, while titling is head, hands crossed over his chest._

" _Yes, you are crystal clear." Stefan nodded; while sighing loudly._

" _Well, then should we proceed with the spell that will open this time portal of hell, Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked, dryly._

" _God did not build this world in one day, Klaus; therefore you need to give me the necessary time to proceed with the spell." Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Then, don't waste time talking, work at it." Klaus ordered her._

" _Two hybrids walked into a bar; one of them looked at the other and …." Damon started joking; before being projected on the opposite wall, with Klaus's right hand pushing on his throat._

" _What did I say about you saying another word?" Klaus lashed out, while maintaining a strong pressure on the vampire's throat, his right hand plunging into Damon's abdomen._

" _Niklaus, for God sake; let him go!" Elijah exclaimed, in an ordering voice._

_The hybrid growled loudly; before releasing his firm grip on Damon's throat, pulling his hand from his abdomen, and finally pushing his victim at arm length._

" _You're always been too honorable for my taste, Elijah." Klaus commented; slyly._

" _And as for you, you've always acted without taking the time to think about the repercussions of your acts." Elijah replied, angrily. "For the next hours, days or even months; we'll be gone into this past dimension; these people are our only chance to keep contact with the present time, if you did not figure that much to this point, you did not figure anything at all!"_

" _Elijah is right, Klaus; we're all working for the same cause." Rebekah commented; while drowning her sight in her brother. "This time is probably the only time that you should put your anger aside."_

" _And please; find Forbes already; that should calm the hybrid down big time!" Damon commented, dryly; while coughing; his upper body bent upfront. "That vampire – slash – werewolf, brother of yours, was already unbearable to start with; but he turned kind of bearable because of Blondie, but now he's simply infernal without her by his side!"_

" _The beast that I am takes that as a compliment, mate." Klaus responded, perniciously; with a sadistic smile spreading on his lips._

" _Miss Bennett?" Elijah turned his head to glance at the witch._

" _I'm ready." She nodded, nervously; while holding her grimoire open in her arms. "Again, it's the first time that I'll try this kind of spell; there is no way to know if it will work or not?" She shrugged, apologetically._

" _You're doing the best that you can, Bonnie; without you we wouldn't be able to do this at all." Elena admitted, before hugging her friend in her arms._

" _Well at least our favorite Originals certainly know how to look their parts for the next Indiana Jones Movie." Damon lowered his sight on their clothes. "I'm just commenting; please don't put my heart out of my chest this time!"_

_Elena lowered her head, while biting into her bottom lips to held her laughter._

" _Well, I'm glad to see That Miss Gilbert is finding your comment quite amusing." Elijah commented; a smile raising the right corner of his lips._

" _I'm sorry; I'm sorry; obviously it's my nerves taking over me." Elena shook her head, apologetically. "It's just that you look so different, dressed in those cargo pants, long white tunics, and leather sandals." She added, redness reaching both of her cheeks._

" _The minute we'll pass through this time portal, Elena; we'll be propel, for lack of better words; into the past, town of Cairo in Egypt, in the year 1593. We need to look the part to be able to blend in the crowd." Elijah explained, calmly; while smiling to her._

" _I understand." She returned his smile. "Please, be careful; and thank you; Elijah, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your help, for trying to bring our friends back to us; for trying to save the world as we know it now."_

" _I feel responsible for what Shinichi had become; I need to rectify the wrongs that I have made in the past." He nodded; before positioning himself by his siblings' side in front of the said stones wall._

" _Can we proceed now; my patience is at a low stage?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _You're sure me and my brother can't come with you?" Stefan asked, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _If you pass this portal; you'll disintegrate entirely; we are the only three who are able to go back in 1593; while keeping our supernatural forms." Elijah commented. "You need to stay here; and be ready for any kind of repercussions that could happen in the present time."_

" _Well this sounds like a fun party, either ways." Damon winced; while rolling his eyes._

" _This piece of paper; will be the only way that we'll be able to communicate." Bonnie buried a folded white sheet in Elijah's hand. "I'll concentrate my energy on you; and I should be able to bring it back to the present time and return it to you in 1593, if necessary." She informed the Originals. "Are you ready?"_

_They all nodded; while keeping their sight fixated on the wall._

" _Ok… Oh dear, I hope it will work?!" Bonnie took a deep breath into her lungs; her eyes closed to the rest of the world for a few seconds. "Stand back!" She ordered the remaining parties of Damon, Stefan and Elena to take a few steps backward, before taking her standing position in the middle of the circle of burning candles; and powder of bones, her lips reciting the incantation:_

__**Quod non est, sed etiam esse**  
Aperite portas, ut olim Inari divinitatem;  
Porta tempus Stant penetrauerint pro viribus orbem.  
Concede nos benedicat, et fortitudo.  
Egypt, Cairo – 1593

_What was is no longer, but will be again_  
Open the gate to the past, divinity Inari;  
The time portal is standing still,  
For the spiritual forces to penetrate your world.  
Grant us of your strength and blessing.  
Egypt, Cairo - 1593

_The ground started to shake underneath their feet, stones falling from the walls; giving the general impression of an imminent earthquake._

" _Tell us what is happening now, Bonnie?" Stefan yelled to the witch._

" _I don't know?" She yelled back; while shaking her head. "We need to wait to see if the spell worked or not?"_

_A bright light illuminated the penumbra of the cavern; with a rounded circle of a blue gelatinous substance suddenly appearing in front of their sights, placed in front of the said wall._

" _Oh my God, it's the time portal…Bonnie did it, she did it!" Elena exclaimed, in amazement; while grabbing both of the brothers' hands._

" _Jump now!" She ordered the three originals; before seeing them run into the opening of the portal in their vampire speed; disappearing from their sights a second later._

" _Where are they?" Damon asked, dumbfounded._

" _If everything happens accordingly to plan, they are now in Egypt – City of Cairo, the year 1593." Bonnie replied, breathless; before kneeling on the ground; with all of her strength gone from her body._

" _Bonnie are you ok?" Elena rushed by her side; while wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders._

" _Yes, I will be." She replied; a timid smile blessing her lips. "The spell worked; like we had anticipated, the energy was never really closed by Shinichi, and now we need to keep sure that the portal stays safe, and that no one can access this world and the present time."_

" _Well that is certainly reassuring." Damon sighed loudly._

* * *

_The three Originals crossed the other side of the time portal; while being projected into the year 1593. They rolled several times on the desert sand; their mouths hitting the dust each time their heads came into contact with the ground._

" _Oh bloody hell, this certainly hurts!" Rebekah complained, while raising her head and blurry vision to take her first glimpse at her present environment. "Oh my God, Bonnie did it!"_

_Elijah rose on his legs; while his sight scattered the desert and the city of Cairo, spreading as panoramic view for miles to come, with a few camels passing by their side with visitors bringing food and pewter to the capital._

" _Same as you remember?" Klaus asked his brother; while reaching his standing position._

" _Yes, it's exactly the same." Elijah nodded, affirmatively. "There used to be a Palace behind the large barricade walls protecting the King and his pharaohs."_

" _I'm suspecting that now those said walls are protecting that kitsune Shinichi." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while handing his right hand to Rebekah; to help his sister stand on her two feet._

" _Thank you." She stood; before brushing the sand on her white tunic. "Now, why do I feel like I'll hate this sand infiltrating my clothes more and more with each passing day?" She winced._

" _Count on you sister; for commenting on something of so little importance, like sand." Elijah smirked; while winking at Klaus._

" _Well, I'm sorry to keep a presentable image of myself in my arrival to Cairo." She rolled her eyes to the blue sky and burning sun._

" _I'm heading toward the palace." Klaus informed, while narrowing his sight on the barricades._

" _Don't be a fool; Niklaus, don't eat into the hand of your enemy, for God sake! He's only waiting for that to happen." Elijah warned, dryly. "Let's head toward the local market while keeping a low profile for the time being." The eldest suggested; while raising the white tunic hood over his head._

" _Let's do what he wants for the time being." Rebekah whispered to the hybrid, before raising the hood on her braided blond hair. "Later if necessary; we'll make our own decision to safe both Matt and Caroline."_

* * *

" _Master, do you want to buy my fresh figs, Master, only two golden coins?" An Egyptian merchant proposed, while showing a few of the dry fruits placed in his hands._

" _Not today, my nice man, not today." Elijah shook his head, politely._

" _Perhaps tomorrow then, Master?" The man replied, hopeful._

" _Perhaps tomorrow, yes." Elijah added; while keeping his face hidden behind its hood._

" _Oranges; fresh oranges …. Bread, pieces of fresh bread …." Other merchants were yelling through the aisles of the Egyptian opened market._

" _Master, master, I beg for your indulgence to listen to my words." A young boy; barely aged of ten years old, begged Elijah's attention; while pulling on the fabric of his tunic._

" _Elijah, be careful it could be a trap." Klaus murmured into his brother's right ear; his eyes narrowed suspiciously on the young boy._

" _It's alright, Nicklaus. Speak or forever held your silence, my young boy." Elijah gave the permission, nodding; before kneeling on the sand by the boy's side._

_The young boy put his hands as a cone, before whispering words into the Original's right ear._

" _Can you bring me to him?" He asked, in shock and dumbfounded; but still not sure of the truthfulness of the young boy's words._

_The boy nodded, respectfully; before running between the Egyptian buyers, into the different market aisles._

" _Elijah, what is going on?" Rebekah grabbed her brother's right upper arm._

" _Follow me." Elijah ordered his siblings; without informing them of what has been told to him._

_They followed the young boys through his rapid run; before standing in front of a white closed tent._

" _Go inside!" The young boy pointed toward the entrance of the tent; before disappearing from their sights._

" _For God sake, Elijah; this could be a trap!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while retaining his brother immobile, with a firm grip on his left forearm._

_Elijah liberated his arm of his brother grip, before sliding the entrance panels of the tent, only to pass the threshold with both Klaus and Rebekah on his heels._

" _Well, well, well … Look who are finally popping their heads in Cairo, with months of delay, my dear Katherine." Kol Mikaelson smirked at the view of his siblings; his feet casually rose on a wooden table. "I guess it's better late than never, my dear siblings." He titled his head; mockingly. "You're the perfect vision of the noble man, Elijah, as always. Nicklaus, you're still the obnoxious one of the family as I can see? And my dear sister Rebekah, the perfect vision of pretention and good flair."_

" _I guess they need to learn, Kol; that Katherine Pierce is always, always ahead of everybody else; especially when a Japanese business man, aka the leader of the kitsunes specie, is threatening to rule the world." She let a smile spread on her luscious red lips. "Unfortunately that man's plan doesn't coordinate with my next appointment at my favorite spa, in the present time." She shrugged; apologetically. "Therefore, I need to find a way to get rid of him." She added, while sliding a delicious fig between her lips, and finally in her mouth; her sight kept on Elijah the all-time._

" _What in the name of God!" Elijah exclaimed, in shock; with both of his speechless siblings standing by his side._


	3. Friends of my enemies; enemies of my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please; take into consideration that this fan fiction story is a sequel of "Seven Dates". I highly suggest that you go read the first part story before starting this present one. Thank you guys!

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593** _

" _Oh come on, Elijah; you can't be so shocked to see me?" Katherine shrugged, smirking. "After all, I've always been a few steps ahead of you; how many centuries did you ran after me? Was it 4 or 5?" She mocked; perniciously._

" _What are you doing here, Katherine?" Elijah shook his head; with his teeth biting hard into the skin of his bottom lip. She obviously had developed that "gift" to shake his well-known calm attitude._

" _More so, what are you doing here with her; Kol?" Rebekah wondered, out loud; while pointing a finger toward the doppelganger._

" _Are you naturally blonde? Or is it your personality?" Katherine questioned, mocker._

" _Are you naturally a bitch or is it your personality?" Rebekah responded; tit for tat; grinning._

" _I say: Touché, my dear!" Katherine granted a few points to the female Original, a smile spreading on her lips._

" _Katherine's with me, dear siblings; because we, both, intended to save the world as we know it now, from Shinichi's claws, problem with that?" Kol shrugged, teaser; while rising on both of his legs. "Not our fault if you were late to the party."_

" _With that plan in particular, I have no problem, brother, not a single one." Klaus commented, with wide opened arms, a devious smile spreading on his lips. "With "her" though, I have a lot of them." He winced, before rushing toward Katherine; her body being projected on one of the wooden tent pillars; his right hand pushing on her throat; while choking his victim. "It's been a long time coming between the two of us, sweetheart."_

" _Nick, what are you doing? Let her go for God sake!" Rebekah yelled the order to her brother._

_Elijah speeded-up to push his brother at arm length from Katherine's present imprisonment; while creating a shield of protection with his own body._

" _Leave her alone, Nicklaus! I believe we have more urgent matters to take care than your stupid vendetta on Katerina?" Elijah mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "Or I swear you'll have to go through me to reach her."_

" _You're always been a fool, brother; letting her manipulate your feelings this way." Klaus lashed out to his face; while pacing back and forth over the length of the tent._

" _My problem isn't it, not yours." Elijah replied, dryly; with his chin rose in the air. "Are you ok?" He took a rapid glimpse at Katherine placed behind his back._

" _I despise him with my entire being; but I'll be fine." Katherine managed to let the words out of her mouth; her body folded in two; her hands rubbing the red marks on her throat._

" _What do you think, Rebekah? Should I style my hair on the right side or the left?" Kol questioned, out of the blue; while standing in front of a golden frame mirror placed on a pillar._

" _I don't know? Why aren't you shaving all your head at once; that would actually please me grandly?" She replied; a smirk spreading on her lips._

" _Oh dearest sister; I'm so happy to be in your annoying company again." Kol mocked. "I've missed you so much, you know?" He titled his head, before turning on himself to face her. "Can I at least get a kiss?"_

" _You take one more step and I'll find a way to kill you, Kol; I swear!" Rebekah pointed a forbidden finger toward her brother._

" _You should say your goodbyes instead." Elijah informed, unceremoniously; with his sight narrowed on the youngest of the Mikaelson boys._

" _Goodbye? Why the heck would I do that, Elijah?" Kol shrugged his shoulders; while shaking his head in denial. "I was here before you; I'm not going anywhere."_

" _I understand the annoying tendency to get on our nerves of our youngest, Elijah." Klaus commented, a rictus raising the right side of his lips. "But, you want to send him back where exactly?"_

" _Are you talking about yourself, Nick?" Kol winced, both closed firsts placed on each side of his hips. "Because, if so; you're the "king" of being a pain in the ass."_

" _I want to send him back to Mystic Falls." Elijah turned his head toward Klaus and Rebekah. "He'll be able to handle things with the group there."_

" _I'm not babysitting anyone – anywhere, and certainly not in a village filled with peasants such as Mystic Falls." Kol busted, while nervously gesturing with his hands._

" _Why would you want him to go back to Mystic Falls?" Both Katherine and Rebekah asked, simultaneously; before rolling their eyes annoyingly at each other._

" _Our access to the time portal was possible because of a witch named: Bonnie Bennett." Elijah explained to Kol. "She'll be our transmitter, for lack or better word; between this past time and the present."_

" _And why do I have to babysit that Bennett chick, exactly?" Kol rolled his eyes._

" _We left her with both of the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert." Klaus commented. "Or should I say; my brother, the awesome heroic leader of this expedition left her with them."_

" _You omit to mention that they were forbidden to pass the time portal in risk of finding their own deaths." Elijah added._

" _Damon Salvatore?" Kol frowned._

" _You met him before?" Rebekah asked her sibling._

" _Unfortunately, yes; in the past, nothing to mention really; the man is a douchebag." Kol shrugged; indifferent._

" _Finally, we are seeing eye to eye with each other, my dear brother." Rebekah smiled, proudly at the youngest of her brothers._

" _But did you also mentioned Elena Gilbert, isn't she your doppelganger?" Kol asked, dumbfounded; while turning his sight toward Katherine._

" _The doppelganger term is such a wrong use of word." Katherine commented; while wincing with disdain. "I would prefer to say that Elena Gilbert is a bad replica of the awesomeness that I am, would you agree Elijah?" She titled her head; smirking. "Or are you too preoccupied these days at playing her rescuer, as she is playing the damsel in distress to wrap you around her little finger?"_

_Elijah closed his eyes, while sighing loudly and counting to ten to calm down … If only she could stop talking?_

" _Well, she has a good point there, would you say, dear brother?" Klaus mocked Elijah; his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Though, as for me I don't see the Petrova in here much better than the one left in Mystic Falls?"_

" _Well, what a surprise coming from the mouth of a sadistic, deranged, bloody killer!" Katherine frowned, while narrowing her sight on Klaus._

" _Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart; I can't wait to actually hold your heart in my hands; only to crush it until the blood will spread on the walls." He replied, tit for tat; while addressing a sadistic smile to the brunette._

" _Send me an invitation the day you'll be able to catch me, would you?" Katherine returned his smile._

" _I'll do that." Klaus nodded; with a deadly sight._

" _Can we go back to the subject at hands, please?" Elijah suggested; while striking his eyelids._

" _So, you need me to go back to Mystic Falls to rescue a bunch of teenagers and a witch; while you'll try to save the world from Shinichi's demonic plan?" Kol raised an eyebrow; while shaking his head in disbelief. "You realize that you'll owe me a lot for this request, Elijah, because I swear that …"_

" _It's more than stopping Shinichi with his devil plan to destroy the future, Kol." Rebekah cut him short in the middle of his sentence._

" _What do you mean?" Kol wondered, frowning._

" _We are on a rescue mission." Elijah explained. "Shinichi captured two people, a human male and a vampire female from the future."_

" _Are they acquaintances of yours?" Kol questioned, surprised._

" _The human is the minion lover of our sister, his name is Matt Donovan." Klaus informed, a smirk spreading on his lips. "He's the quarterback of a football league, if you most know."_

" _Matt? Matt Donovan – Adorable blue eyes?" Katherine exclaimed, in a mix of being shocked and surprised. "That sweet boy couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to do so; why is he mixed in Shinichi's plan?"_

" _You found yourself a human-dog, sister, how truly adorable?" Kol mocked, while winking at his brother Klaus._

" _Shut up the both of you, Matt is a … He is a wonderful guy who did not ask for this to happen to him." Rebekah lashed out at both of her brothers. "He's mixed up in all of this because of his connection to Caroline Forbes."_

" _Ok, what? I'm usually miles ahead of the Mikaelson clan as to sense what's in front of me as danger; but this time around, you managed to lose me with Donavan? How is he mixed in all this drama?" Katherine wondered out loud._

" _Hey, darling could you not count me in their clan? I just share the same family name; but not their brain cells. I was standing by your side way in advance of their arrival in this past dimension." Kol mentioned; while pointing in direction of the brunette._

" _I grant you that you are on a higher rate of the Mikaelson scale." She shrugged, uninterested by Kol's ego boost. "There are a few exceptions in life. This said; why is Matt in the middle of all of this?"_

" _Klaus slept with Caroline; and Shinichi started an unhealthy fixation on the vampire girl; as the result Matt was a collateral victim stuck in the middle." Rebekah explained to the doppelganger_

" _Wait a second? You and the bubbly, insipid and very blonde Caroline Forbes, is this a joke?" Katherine opened her eyes widely, while pointing toward Klaus._

" _Mind your own business, Katherine!" Klaus advised, angrily; between his teeth; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Now that you are up to date with my siblings' dating status, can we go back to why we are here, Katerina?" Elijah narrowed his fiery sight on her._

" _Fine, Elijah; say what you have to say." She sighed loudly; while rolling her eyes._

" _What were you able to learn since you've arrived into this past dimension?" Elijah asked, while turning his sight from Katherine to his brother Kol._

" _Shinichi is planning a huge ingathering with the villagers, tomorrow morning; in front of the palace." Kol informed._

" _For what we could gather; he will announce his intention to become the leader of the world, with his six siblings by his side." Katherine added. "Something about the seven nights leading to the next full moon, and some kind of a predicament curse related to Inari, the Kitsune divinity."_

" _He's … He's rewritten the past." Elijah sighed; while nervously passing a hand on his face._

" _What do you mean?" Kol asked, worryingly._

" _Each night leading to the next full moon will link the seven Kitsunes together; and therefore raising the power of Inari within themselves, making them the most powerful circle of force as supernatural entities, and Shinichi the God of all Gods; like the prophecy intended them to be, and him to become." Elijah explained._

" _Well; we certainly don't want that, do we?" Kol winced._

" _And you were planning what exactly, Katherine? Seducing Shinichi, while flanking your feminine charms to his face; hoping he'll fall for you like a puppy in adoration toward his new mistress?" Klaus lashed out, disdainful._

" _It's exactly what I'm planning to do." The brunette raised her chin, proudly; a wicked smile spreading on her pulpous lips. "He invited me to meet with him at the Royal Palace. He knows who I am; but he's also aware of the hate I have toward you." She pointed her perfect manicured finger to Klaus's chest. "It's a win-win; he'll never suspect that I've sided with you to bring him down."_

" _You've sided with us, Katerina?" Elijah mocked, gently._

" _No, Elijah… I would never side with anybody else but myself." She winced at his remark. "I prefer to save my beautiful ass before saving others; it's called surviving, Elijah; something that you must have learned the past centuries."_

" _That's more like you, my dear." He replied, smirking._

" _But, between two evils; I'll always side with the less of the two." She concluded. "Is it against the supernatural law?"_

" _You… You hold in your hands a free ticket to enter inside the palace tomorrow?" Klaus realized; while approaching her standing position._

" _Mm… Now; how much will I make your beg for this?" Katherine responded, perniciously. "How much Caroline Forbes's life is worth to the Alpha Hybrid to beg for the chance to accompany me inside those walls?"_

" _Don't push it!" Klaus mumbled, angrily; between his teeth; his sight narrowed on the brunette._

" _If you disguise yourself as her slave; you'll probably be able to enter the premises." Elijah thought out loud; his chin resting in his right hand._

" _I will never disguise myself as her slave, Elijah; I have more dignity and honor than that!" Klaus lashed out to his brother._

" _Then, what are you suggesting; Nicklaus?" Elijah replied, angrily._

" _Well, then you'll lose your precious Caroline, will you?" Katherine added; while shrugging her shoulders._

" _What about Matt? I should be the one infiltrating the walls of the palace, not Klaus?" Rebekah exclaimed, furiously._

" _We're testing the premises, sister; we won't save either of them tomorrow; but we'll know much more about the security implanted inside those walls." Elijah explained, calmly._

" _Go fuck yourself; Elijah!" Rebekah lashed out. "Why am I always the one pushed aside of your decisions and action plans? Why are Kol and Klaus always in the front burner?"_

" _Sincerely sister; if you want to go back to Mystic Falls to babysit a group of teenagers; feel free to oblige; I would rather stay here to tell the truth." Kol rolled his eyes._

" _Just shut up, just shut up all of you." Rebekah added; before storming out of the tent._

" _I'll go talk to her." Kol nodded, compassionately. "And I believe it's my time to leave for the city that should remain nameless." He mocked. "Katherine, darling; it's been a pleasure." He added; winking in her direction._

" _Kol?" Elijah suddenly called._

" _Yes?" He turned on himself, while holding one of the tent panels open._

" _Be careful; would you?" Elijah wished his sibling good luck._

" _It's at that witch Bonnie Bennett, that you should wish luck." Kol winked, once more. "She's about to meet her biggest challenge in the form of "me"." He teased; before disappearing from their sights._

" _I'll go make a round to study the perimeters of the palace." Klaus nodded toward Elijah; before raising the hood over his head, as a camouflage._

" _Nicklaus, keep a low profile, would you?" Elijah suggested; before seeing his sibling pass the threshold of the tent._

" _Well; this was certainly unexpected." Katherine commented; with her steps leading her toward the exit._

" _Katerina?" Elijah called; while retaining her walking path._

" _What Elijah?" She replied, sighing loudly; while keeping her back turned to his sight._

" _Can we exchange more than pleasantries?" He suggested; his sight narrowed on her silhouette; while nervously rubbing his hands together._

" _If you want to exchange more than pleasantries; go back to Mystic Falls; I'm sure that Elena Gilbert would be more than willing to have a chit-chat with you… And who knows, maybe more?" Katherine shrugged; falsely uninterested; before storming outside the tent._

" _Damn you woman, damn you!" The Original growled loudly; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

* * *

" _Bonnie will it work?" Elena asked her friend; while standing by her side and nervously rubbing her hands together. Both young women placed in front of the time portal._

" _I don't know, Elena; stop putting so much pressure on me; the only way of finding out is for me to try it. I've done it before; but never into another time dimension." The witch shrugged her shoulders, holding the rumpled piece of paper in her hands. She closed her eyes; while concentrating at the task at hands._

" _Did it work?" Damon exclaimed, while rushing into the catacombs tunnel, toward both young women; with Stefan close on his heels._

" _You got to be kidding me?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, being suddenly stopped in the middle of her spell; while narrowing her sight on Damon._

" _Now, now … Bon-Bon, don't be mad; do your witchy thing; we'll just stand at a few feet of distance from you." Damon Salvatore raised both his opened palms to calm her down._

" _Sorry, Bonnie; we're just … It's been days since the Originals left through this damn time portal; and …" Stefan tried to apologies; while nervously passing a hand through his hair._

" _I know; I'm on edge also … But, you need to understand that even if it seems like a longer time of wait for us; it's probably been only a couple of hours for them." Bonnie tried to appease Stefan's worries._

" _Not to break a tender moment; between the two of you; but can we move on to your witchy stuff?" Damon suggested, teaser._

" _Oh just shut up, Damon!" Elena shook her head; frowning._

" _I'll do that, princess." Damon winced._

_Bonnie turned her attention back at the time portal; slowly closing her eyes while channeling all of her supernatural energy. After a few minutes of intense concentration the paper had disappeared from her hands._

" _It worked, Bonnie." Elijah exclaimed, joyfully; while grabbing both of her friend's wrists._

" _Oh my God, you're right, it did!" Bonnie noticed with excitement, while reopening her eyes, a smile spreading on her lips._

" _And it's back in your hands!" Damon commented, in shock._

" _What?" Stefan exclaimed, himself, in surprise._

" _Oh my God, I was right; their time as nothing to do with ours." Bonnie commented; while taking a few steps to detach her shivering body from the group; her trembling hands opening the folded paper._

" _What does grandpa say?" Damon asked, precipitately._

" _Is he alive? … Are they all alive?" Elena wondered out loud, redness reaching both of her cheeks._

" _Of course, you had to ask about "his" welfare?" Damon rolled his eyes._

" _Let it go, Damon; she's worrying about all of them; even, if possible, Klaus." Stefan replied, while sighing loudly._

" _Course she is." Damon commented, a sour expression plastered on his face._

" _What is it, Bonnie?" Stefan asked, while noticing her mouth opened expression._

" _What did Elijah wrote to you?" Elena questioned herself._

" _I … I'm not sure. He's informing me that someone is coming to our present time to help us?" Bonnie raised her eyes from the paper she was holding in her hands._

" _Someone is coming, who the fuck is he talking about?" Damon exclaimed, while shaking his head in disbelief._

" _That would be me!" A voice came into their ears through the silence._

_They all startled and turned their heads simultaneously toward the time portal. A man was kneeling, one knee touching the ground, in front of their sights, with his head down between his wide shoulders. He slowly raised himself on both legs; his fiery sight rapidly scattering the little group standing in front of his own standing position._

" _Bonnie Bennett, I presume?" He let a smirk spread on his manly lips; his sight sliding slowly on the length of her body. "You're not bad to the eyes, not bad at all." He commented, appreciatively; while keeping his sight, a little bit longer than necessary; on her cleavage._

* * *

_**The morning after; Shinichi's palace…** _

_One of the guards who stood in line with the palace sentinel approached Katherine's carriage tent, placed on the back of a dromedary, with a slave leading the animal at the majestic entrance doors of the Royal Quarters._

" _In the name of Shinichi, our master; name yourself?" The guard ordered; while raising his javelin in his hands._

" _Queen Katherine." She replied, a seductive smile spreading on her lips. "You can announce my presence; your Master is waiting for me."_

_The guard took a suspicious look inside the tent; before turning his attention toward the slave, who wore a long beige color tunic; with a hood covering his head and eyes._

" _You can enter the palace, Queen Katherine, but your slave needs to stay outside." The guard pointed in direction of Klaus._

" _Really… But; the poor man his deaf and ..." She signed the guard to approach her perched position. "Mentally deficient and a eunuch, he can't perform as a "man" anymore; if you see what I mean, isn't it the saddest thing?" She commented; pleading the slave case; while retaining her urge to burst into laughter. One – Zero to her!_

" _I'll grant him access, only because he's not even a half of a man." The guard busted into laughter, with the background laugh of the entire sentinel to accompany his; before signing the poor slave to enter inside the Royal Quarters._

_The slave pulled the dromedary inside; before seeing the gigantic entranced doors of the palace being closed behind both his and Katherine's back; while entering inside the majestic yard and garden._

" _You told that guard that I was a eunuch, Katherine?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; near her perched position on the animal._

" _Shush! I've managed to grant you access to the palace; you don't want anybody to recognize you; especially not, Shinichi!" Katherine ordered the hybrid to keep silent. "Furthermore; I came to the realization that I was entitled to a bit of fun." She smirked; before losing her balance and falling on her butt on the sand ground. "What in the name of God? Why did I fall this way?" She yelled to the slave. "You, idiot, it's your entire fault!"_

" _Shush! Lower your voice!" Klaus raised his hood to take a glimpse at the brunette; while placing a finger in front of his manly lips. "I couldn't really say what happened, Queen Katherine; the animal must have abruptly stopped his path? And after all I'm deaf; deficient and a eunuch." He mocked; pleasurably._

" _Queen Katherine?" A female servant approached her standing position; before making a reverence._

" _Yes?" Katherine rose on her legs, before turning her attention toward the young slave; while Klaus was repositioning the hood on his head and over his eyes._

" _Master Shinichi is ready to grant you a hearing, my lady." The young servant showed Katherine the walking path through the garden with a hand gesture._

" _Can my slave grant the dromedary a bucket of water?" Katherine asked; while gesturing toward Klaus._

" _Certainly my lady; there is a barn and fresh water behind the big pillar." The slave gestured toward the said spot._

" _Don't mind this poor soul; he's a bit simple-minded." Katherine pushed the note, smirking; before following the servant inside the walls of the majestic palace, under the hybrid loud growls of displeasure. Two – One for her!_

* * *

" _I'm usually not one to judge a book by its cover; but I bet I could make an exception with you. And my eyes are up-here by the way, not on my chest!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; her chin rose, her sight narrowed on the intruder. "Who are you?"_

" _Well; isn't it the one million dollars question, darling?" Kol let a rictus raised the right sight of his lips. "You're quite a feisty little thing; aren't you? And you have a beautiful pair of eyes by the way." He added, winking._

" _I know you…." Damon took a few steps to reach the Original's standing position, while pointing a finger toward Kol's chest. "We've met; I could bet my beautiful ass on this fact."_

" _Did we ever meet? Strangely you don't seem like someone that would stick into my memory." Kol winced, while shaking his head. "I dislike the "look at me; I'm all that" kind of ordinary vampire."_

" _Mm… And I dislike "you"; are we even?" Damon growled._

" _Kol Mikaelson…" Stefan exclaimed, smirking. "You're the youngest of the Mikaelson brothers."_

" _What? How do you even know that?" Elena wondered out loud; in shock._

" _Well, if it isn't Katerina Petrova's doppelganger?" Kol teased, while lowering his fiery sight on Elena's body. "And finally, there's at least a brighter one in the bunch." He smiled to Stefan. "Stefan Salvatore, I presume?" he handed his right hand to him._

" _In all honesty; with the stories I've heard about you; I'm not even sure that I should shake your hand. It's nothing personal though." Stefan mocked._

" _Ok, come on, mate; you can't believe all there is out there about me, can you?" Kol winked once more._

" _I say fair enough then." Stefan shook Kol's hand._

" _I'm kind of surprised that you knew firsthand about me; Nicklaus bragged about my historical achievements; I suppose?" Kol commented proudly; while inflating his muscular chest, and strengthening his shoulders. "I'm practically a legend"_

" _You think you're a legend? Sure and look a pink elephant is flying!" Damon rolled his eyes._

" _Well, it wasn't exactly like that." Stefan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let just say that I've seen a picture of you."_

" _You don't say, in which circumstances?" Kol wondered, curious; while ignoring Damon say. "Weren't you with my brother back in the 20' in Chicago?"_

" _Yes, I was with him in that period of time, but, it's on your coffin where your brother had put you to "rot", I mean, my bad, to "rest" in peace for a couple of centuries that I've seen your picture." Stefan replied, while trying to hide his amusement behind his raised right hand._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, before lowering her head to hide her amusement._

" _Well; my brother Nicklaus had always that special, theatrical, skill to display his own family, coffins being his primer gloomy choice." Kol winced, disdainfully. "But, anything to put a smile on Miss Bennett lips, I suppose." He took a glimpse toward the petite brunette._

" _Don't even try to sweeten me." She narrowed her sight; crossed arms in front of her chest._

" _So, now that you've been introduced to us; why aren't you running back into another dimension?" Damon suggested; while whooshing the Original toward the time portal._

" _No can't do!" Kol shook his head. "I've been send here to keep an eye on you all, but more specifically on the witch."_

" _Elijah sent you?" Elena questioned._

" _What do we have here, a doppelganger that is having a "thing" for my eldest brother, once again; what a huge surprise!" Kol mocked once more._

" _We don't have time for your mockery and pretentious remarks, cut into the chase, would you?" Bonnie ordered him, dryly._

" _Oh, the witch is rising on her high horse; I certainly don't want her to turn me into a pumpkin." He teased._

" _Don't tempt me!" She took a step forward, her sight locked in Kol's._

" _Let her be; Mikaelson." Damon advised him._

" _Why, who are you to her, her vampire boyfriend?" Kol replied, mockingly. "You know that you could do so much better than him, darling?"_

" _Let say we're close." Damon responded, while placing himself in front of Bonnie._

" _You and I, close? No we're not!" Bonnie objected. "In which alternate dimension are we close, Damon?"_

" _Well, we are kind of close in a twisted way, no?" Damon narrowed his sight on her. "I'm trying to save your ass, Bon-Bon!" He added, in a low whisper to the witch._

" _Oh…There are millions of places that I would rather be at the present moment." Stefan sighed, while striking both of his eyelids. "Can we drop the all theatrical display if only to reach an agreement?"_

" _Stefan is right, Elijah sent his brother Kol in the present time; he must have had good reasons for doing so." Elena added._

" _Shinichi is planning his retaliation at the next full moon." Kol informed them all, unceremoniously. "Through the seven nights before the curse; different manifestations will start to occur in this present world."_

" _What about Caroline and Matt; I mean our friends who've been kidnapped by the kistune?" Elena wondered._

" _Katherine managed to have an audience with Kitsune in the Royal Palace." Kol added, as information. "My brother will try to infiltrate the walls as well as locating both of your friends."_

" _Katherine…. You mean Katherine Pierce; why is she mixed in the middle of this?" Damon exclaimed, disdainfully._

" _Do you even have to ask, Damon?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "Katherine is all about her own survival; she must have learned about Shinichi's plan; and like always, she was ten steps in front of us all." He concluded, sighing. "Am I right?" He asked Kol._

" _You're' right on the money, mate!" Kol nodded, smirking. "She's a kick-ass survivor that one."_

" _Ok so in summary and in my honest opinion, you won't bring much help to us by staying here." Bonnie shrugged, uninterested by Kol say. "Therefore, you could probably go back to 1593 to lend a hand to your family?"_

" _Is she always so unwelcome or is it only for my behalf?" Kol wondered, with one raised eyebrow._

" _It's really just for your behalf!" Damon let a malicious smile spread on his lips._

" _Listen darling; I'm here now." Kol slowly closed the remaining space between the two of them; before bending his upper body near Bonnie's; his sight drown in her deep brown eyes. "That you like it or not; I don't give a fucking crap. You're a descendant of a powerful line of witches; but you're also just a young apprentice; so lower you high opinion of yourself and push your dislike of me on the side; if only to save the world as we know it now." He added, uncompromisingly. "I've interact with witches in the past; and I have a high esteem of them; don't be the one who will change my mind; understood?" He approached his face at a near inch of Bonnie's._

" _Fine!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "If you stay at a mile of distance from me; we should be able to cohabitate." She added, before furiously turning on her heels to run toward the exit of the tunnel. "Damon; you're the vigilante of the time portal for the next few hours." She added, before disappearing of their sights._

" _You know what?" Kol commented, teaser. "I believe the little witch likes me; she's just too shy to admit it!"_

* * *

" _Who is the beauty that's standing in front of my sight, Miss Katherine Pierce; or if you prefer Katerina Petrova in flesh and bones." Shinichi made a magisterial entrance; while leading his steps inside the parlor room with a few guards placed on his heels._

" _And what do I see in front of my sight; Arian Satō, or if you prefer Shinichi; the most feared kitsune of all time." Katherine presented her right hand to his sight._

" _It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear; your reputation is preceding you." Shinichi hand-kissed the back of Katherine's right hand; a smile spreading on his manly lips. "And your beauty is certainly even more pleasurable to the eyes." He added, charmer; and as the perfect host._

" _Does your reputation precede you also, Arian?" Katherine inquired; smiling; while slowly pulling her hand away. "You're a powerful business man; with a sadistic tendency to take his annually vacation in the past and burn down the present world as we know it?"_

" _Please take a seat." Shinichi invited Katherine to sit on one of the velvet cushions, highly amused by her intelligent. "Can I offer you a cup of wine, beautiful Katherine?"_

" _Are you trying to get me drunk, if so, it's not even necessary; I can get drunk all by myself." She smirked, suggestively; while taking a lying position on a few large cushions placed on the marble floor, in a Cleopatra style._

" _Why would I do that, Katherine?" Shinichi hand her a golden cup filled with red wine. "It's not poisoned by the way; I don't have the habit of poisoning beautiful women such as you, inside the walls of my palace."_

" _Thank you; and I would also want one of the small sugar cakes." She asked, before adding. "But; I've heard you have the habit of keeping beautiful women prisoner and locked-up in your palace? A young vampire named: Caroline Forbes? Or maybe; I'm misinformed?" She pushed the note, perniciously, her sight narrowed on her enemy; while taking a small gulp of the reddish alcohol._

" _On the contrary, my dear; I would say that you keep yourself well informed of my private life." The kitsune startled at her say; before retracing his steps toward the brunette; only to bend over her lying position, while holding one of the small cakes in his right hand. "I wasn't aware you liked sweet?" He questioned, in a double-sense meaning. "Open your mouth wide?" He suggested, explicitly; while sliding the cake between Katherine's pulpous lips and teeth. "Is it good?"_

" _Mm… Tasteful; just the way I like it." Katherine replied, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip, before grabbing the food from his hand. "Don't play this seductive game with me, Arian; it's me who invented the "how and when" process." She added, dryly; while narrowing her fiery sight on the man._

_Shinichi strengthened his body in a standing position; before leaning his head backward to burst into laughter._

" _I like you, Katherine Piece; you're not only extremely beautiful, but you also have panache, you're fearless and combative." He pointed toward her, before taking his own sitting position, a cup of wine at hand._

" _Well; I'm please you're finding me interesting." She grinned._

" _Interesting is to say the least." Shinichi raised his cup in her honor, before taking a gulp. "Tell me my dear; how did you manage to find the time portal, and what makes you think that I'll want to keep you around in this past time dimension?"_

" _Mm… Who wouldn't keep such perfection as me?" She smiled, seductively. "As for the "how", Arian; I'm always up-to-date with any development touching my welfare or the supernatural world in general."_

" _And how did you manage that feat, my dear?" Shinichi questioned, with much interest._

" _I had kept an eye on you and your personal affairs related to Mystic Falls, I also knew the personal disagreement you had, to say it lightly, with Nicklaus Mikaelson; as for the rest I always kept in touch with the most gifted witches. They informed me that you had managed to reopen the time portal; and that you were planning to destroy the world as we know it now; call me crazy, but I tend to like my vampire self-kept alive. The rest is, as you know it, history to this point." Katherine presented a solid plea._

" _And you think that I'll keep you around for my own enjoyment?" Shinichi raised both of his eyebrows, a smile spreading on his lips. "I could easily send you back to Mystic Falls?"_

" _And risking me alerting the Originals, I sincerely doubt it." Katherine winced._

" _But, you've been known for your "hate" toward that family; my dear "Katerina"?" Shinichi replied, tit for tat. "But also for your "love" toward one of them?_ _ **Katerina,**_ _isn't it the appellation Elijah Mikaelson had always used to name you?"_

_Katherine startled at Shinichi's imply; while gracefully raising on her feet; her white tunic spreading in several layers of the finest and exquisite silk around her legs._

"" _Isn't it your sister, Misao; who had Elijah as a lover?" Katherine replied, perniciously; under his wincing. "Maybe you should track her every move instead? Who knows? Maybe she'll want to save him from an imminent death?" She added, victorious. "Don't escort me out, Arian; a Queen always finds her own way to safety." She added, before leading her walking path toward the exit._

* * *

" _Guards …. Guards; open these doors!" Caroline yelled several times in a row. "I know you're there? Open the damn doors; I want to see your master, now! I've been kept as a prisoner in this room all day, are you listening to me?" She added through the high and wide panels; her closed fists hammering, repeatedly; their wood; but without receiving any acknowledgement of her demands. "They're not listening." She realized; while sighing, closing her eyes and lowering her forehead on one of the panels. "What am I going to do?" She wondered out loud; while detaching herself from her standing position near the closed entrance of the room; before pacing back and forth in front of the enormous canopy bed. "There must be a way for me to escape, and to rescue Matt?" She raised her right hand to her mouth, while biting into her nails. "If only… If only I was still a vampire."_

_But the fact was that she had regained her humanity, even if it was still a shock to her. Strangely enough, she had always thought that becoming a vampire had been her worst omen; and that she would regret for the eternity to have lost her human self; but now that she had lost all her supernatural abilities; she missed the vampire girl she had become: fearless, driven by passion and strength. And now, she was back as the neurotic; fearful, boring Caroline Forbes. She lowered her head and sight; tears filling her eyes; what would happen to her and Matt? Who would believe that they were both stuck in this past time dimension? Would she ever see her friends again?_

_The creak of the doors being opened on their arch made her startled. She raised her sight toward the intruder. A male servant; dressed of a long beige tunic; with a hood placed on his head and over his face; carried a service platter toward a marble table placed in front of the opened terrace. Two guards instructed the slave to hurry up his task; while reclosing the bedroom doors behind his back._

" _I don't want anything from your master." Caroline busted to the poor soul. "I won't eat the food he's offering to me; do you even understand what I'm saying to you?" She added, dryly; while pointing a finger toward the slave._

_The slave nodded his head, respectfully; while placing pewter tableware sporadically on the large table._

" _Are you deaf or tongue-tied?" Caroline lashed out more; her closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

_The servant turned on himself; before slowly pushing his hood on his large shoulders; showing his facial treats to a motionless and petrified Caroline._

" _Neither, but tongue-tied is certainly something that you've never been yourself, Love." Klaus commented, a smile spreading on his manly lips._

" _Oh my God, Klaus… Is it really you?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock, her right hand raised over her trembling chest._

" _You've been in contact with another Original, slash Alpha Hybrid these past few days?" He mocked, a spark of fire filling both of his blue eyes. The Palace was suiting his Queen perfectly …_

* * *

_Caroline drowned her sight in Klaus's for a few seconds; the sweetest of all silences filling the room, with her breathing quickening with each rapid heartbeat pumping into her chest. She unexpectedly rushed toward him; before jumping into his welcoming arms a second later; her shaking hands firmly encircling the base of his neck, with her head tucked in the hollow of his left shoulder._

" _You're … You're really here?" She mumbled, between her sobbing, still unbalanced by the reality of his presence in Shinichi's Royal Palace._

" _I'm here, Caroline; I'm here." Klaus tightened his arms around her frail silhouette, his fingers passing through her lustrous blond hair; in soft caresses; his eyes closed to appreciate the range of different emotions hitting him all at once. "Oh God, I thought … I mean, I've imagined for the longest time that you had left me and Rome on your own free will?" He added; before cupping her face to slowly brush her parted lips of a kiss._

" _No, no; I would have never left Rome without saying goodbye, and I was forced to write the goodbye note to you. Arian kidnapped me; and … He dragged me into this past dimension; if I had refused to obey his wishes, he would have killed you, Klaus." She explained; while gently pushing herself at arm length. "He kidnapped Matt too; we were both brought here against our will."_

" _Your safety is what is preoccupying me at the moment, Caroline." Klaus informed; unceremoniously. "As for your friend; it comes second on my list of priorities."_

" _And what will happen to my friend Matt?" She asked dryly; an unexpected and sudden accumulated rage starting to fill her up. "He's rotting in a dungeon because of this; because of …"_

_She suddenly and unexpectedly raised her right closed fist; before hitting Klaus's left jaw with all the frustration and human strength she had left inside of her._

_ooOoo_

" _What the fuck, Forbes?" Klaus growled, angrily; while raising his right hand to rub the fresh redness on his cheek. "That is the way you chose to thank me for trying to save your ass, woman?"_

" _Oh damn, it hurts!" She shook her bruised right hand; while pacing back and forth on the length of the bed._

" _Let me check your hand, Love; maybe you've injured yourself? Why would you hit me this way?" Klaus asked; dumbfounded._

" _Don't you even take another step toward me; or I'll find a way to hit you again." She pointed a forbidden finder toward the hybrid's chest._

_Klaus nodded; while shamefully sticking his head between his shoulders. Whatever the state of tantrum she was in at the moment; he knew better than to push his luck and her buttons!_

" _Ok, I won't take another step." He promised; while raising both opened palms in front of his chest. "But, we don't have a lot of time."_

" _I can't believe that you have the audacity to ask me why I'm mad as hell at you." She exclaimed, while stomping both feet on the marble floor._

" _Sweetheart; please lower your voice or the guards will come to see what is going on." Klaus begged her to do; while placing a finger in front of his manly lips._

" _This … All of this "hell" that I'm living now; it's all because of you; Klaus Mikaelson!" She murmured, angrily, between her teeth; while taking a few steps to reach the hybrid's standing position. "If you haven't brought your stupid Seven Dates arrangement between the two of us, I would have never visited Tokyo; never met with this psycho Arian Satō ; I would have not been courted by him, and I would not be standing in this past time dimension; while one of my best friends rooting in the palace dungeon!"_

_Klaus let a few growl sounds out of his mouth; while narrowing his sight on Caroline. God, she was so beautiful when she was angry!_

" _And when I take time to ask you:_ _ **What about my friend Matt?**_ _You are forbidden to answer ne by:_ _ **You're my first priority**_ _; you should answer me by:_ _ **I'll do my damn best to save him; because I've been a jerk and I've put you into this mess**_ _." She lashed out more; her chin rose, her fiery sight drowned in the Original's. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mikaelson?"_

" _God, I've missed you, Forbes!" The hybrid let the biggest smile spread on his lips, before unexpectedly grabbing both of her shoulders to pull the sudden speechless young woman toward his muscular chest; his lips crashing on hers a second later._

* * *

" _Come Brutus!" A man dressed of a black long tunic, covering his entire body; with a large hood covering his head, called a gigantic black dog._

_The animal retraced its steps toward the stranger; while lowering its snout on the man's right shoulder._

" _Look! I can hardly believe it; if "it" was not in front of my sight." The man exclaimed, happily; to the animal, amazement plastered all over his face. "It's the "time portal"; I've been stuck here for so long that it seems impossible that I've found a way out." He added, a smile spreading on his lips, with the dog howling to the reddish sky._

* * *

" _You think; she's the enemy or the ally?" Shinichi questioned out loud; while hearing footsteps on the marble floor approaching his own standing position._

" _Neither. Katerina Petrova is working for herself and herself only." The mystery man replied; while grabbing a few grapes placed in a golden bowl, on the service table. "She's a doppelganger; she passed her entire existence, as a vampire, running and surviving."_

" _Let me rephrase my question, then, if I may? Could she side with Klaus to destroy my plan to conquer the world?" Shinichi wondered out loud, arms crossed over his chest; before turning on himself to face his interlocutor._

" _Doubtful! She despises Nicklaus; the only mention of his name is enough to set a fire of revenge inside of her soul; after all he viciously killed her entire family. This said; it's still doubtful, but not impossible like anything else in life." The man shrugged his shoulders; before gulping a cup of wine._

" _That's what I wanted to hear, Mikael." Shinichi let a devious smile spread on his lips. "It's the only thing I needed to hear actually; and after all don't we say: Friends of my enemies; enemies of my friends?"_


	4. Under false pretenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ''huge" delay of updating for this story.  
> To be frank; I had completely forgotten that this sequel was presented on this site also.  
> The good side of this? You'll have a bunch of chapters coming at you now :))  
> Thank you for you comprehension.

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593** _

_Caroline let a muffled cry out of her mouth, surprised and shaken by the intensity of Klaus's sudden embrace. It did not take very long for the pressure of his hard and manly lips to send a range of sweet shivers down her spine, but it's mostly the invasion of his tongue inside her mouth that triggered a loud moan, that escape her lips._

_The Original Hybrid pushed them both, in his vampire speed, on the wall placed behind Caroline's back, before lowering both hands down on her back to grab her butt, only to raise her in his arms; her legs soon wrapped around his waist._

" _What…What are you doing?" Caroline stammered, an intense fire reaching her face and the center of her femininity; with both hands placed at the base of his neck; where the golden locks had grown a bit longer, since the last time she had seen him._

" _What it looks like I'm doing, Love? I mark my territory!" Klaus whispered, both hands sliding underneath her long silk tunic, before letting out a loud groan of pleasure, when he did not met any other form of obstacle, such as clothes; with his demanding lips leaving a trail of fire on the skin of her neck, down on her cleavage._

" _Oh my god, you did not just say that to me! Let me go; Klaus, or I swear…." She squirmed to free herself in a missed attempt to free herself from the hybrid's powerful grip, her entire body set on fire by the simple touch of his hands inside the tender skin of her thighs._

" _I have to give a thumb's-up to the kitsune; we share the same taste for bare skin underneath the clothes." He commented, his fingers finally reaching the intense witness between her legs. He needed to reassure his "ego" that Caroline was still attracted to him, that their night in Rome was not just a fragment of his wild imagination. And to hell with the coarseness of his method!_

" _Get your filthy hands away from …. Oh … God, please, don't do that!" Caroline titled her head toward the back, eyes closed, mouth opened to let escape a few moans of pleasure, while her hips rocked in slow motion to create more friction between her own skin and his hand._

" _I don't think you want me to stop or go anywhere, Caroline." He buried his face in her neck; before humming her personal scent; two fingers slowly sliding in-and-out, in her warm and narrowed core._

" _No, I want you to stay… Please, don't stop." She begged him; suddenly panting with desire._

" _Do you know … Do you how much I was lost without you, Caroline?" He stammered, nervously; through his admission, before pulling his fingers out of her, under her loud moan of protestation. He had her exactly where he wanted her to be now. "I woke up in Rome, and you were gone, with this stupid note left in the kitchen… I thought I would go crazy without you by my side!" He added, with loud sighs; before grabbing both straps of her tunic, only to tear the fabric down to liberate her perky breasts, under her small cry of surprise. "You had vanished from my life, after giving yourself to me, after realizing the inevitable." He added, before lowering his head to capture the tip of one breast, between his teeth and lips._

" _What was I supposed to realize?" Caroline whispered, with her hands now buried in his tangled hair to push his head in a nearer proximity of her chest, where the tip of his tongue was now playing an erotic game with her erected nipple._

" _That you're mine, mine; Caroline; body, mind and soul." Klaus groaned, loudly. "Not Tyler's, not Shinichi's … Mine!" He added, before taking her by surprise by placing his hard length at the entrance of her walls, only to stretch her inside and sink deeper inside of her._

* * *

" _Are you happy now?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; while bending her upper body to grab the white silk tunic, now lying at her feet. "You had what you wanted?"_

" _You wanted this as much as I did, don't you deny it!" Klaus pointed a forbidden finger in her direction; while dressing himself of his own clothes. "But, it made us waist valuable time, and it's time that we don't have the luxury to waist while standing inside those walls."_

" _And who's responsible for that, mm? Of course I wanted for you to jump my skin, and fuck me on a wall, while being retained by a maniac in the middle of an alternate universe, that existed hundreds of years ago!" Caroline busted to Klaus's face. "As much as I wanted to be stuck going on seven dates with you, to free my boyfriend from your claws!" She stomped her feet on the marble floor._

_Ok, she was obviously fuming, but looking so damn adorable at the same time._

" _Ex-boyfriend if I may say!" He commented, smirking._

_Caroline grabbed a vase in her left hand, with the intention of throwing it at the hybrid's face._

" _Caroline, are you crazy? Put this down, or you'll alert the guards!" Klaus grabbed the vase from her hand, before dropping it back on a near table. "I came to save you, not to put you in more danger, for God sake!"_

" _No, you came to mark your territory, like I was a price to win between you and the kistune!" Caroline lashed out to his face._

" _Ok, ok … Wrong choice of words, Love, I grant you that… It's just…" Klaus passed a nervous hand through his tangled hair. "It's just that I've missed you." He confessed, humbly. "I've missed your scent, this adorable pout of yours, your blue eyes, your luscious lips, and my hands on your body…"_

" _Klaus, stop… Please!" She shook her head, before wrapping her shivering body of her arms, her chest rising up and down under her heavy breaths._

_The hybrid froze on spot, all of his senses in alert, while sliding his sight from her head to her toes._

" _You're human? Your heart is pumping like a gun machine. How … How could I've missed that?" He stammered, in shock._

" _He … He told me it was the effect of bringing me into this parallel time universe." She shrugged, while avoiding his intense glance._

" _It's what you always wanted…" Klaus commented, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _You don't know what you're saying." Caroline shook her head, redness reaching her cheeks, before retracing her steps toward the opened terrace door. "You think I've asked to be abducted this way? You think I've asked to be retained as a prisoner?"_

" _That's not what I meant, Caroline; and you know it." He replied, before turning his head toward the closed door of her bedroom suite. "A few guards are coming, I can hear them, I need to leave now."_

" _No, no … Please, don't leave me here, Klaus, I beg of you!" She frantically rushed by his side, before grabbing both of his wrists._

" _I need to leave, or I'll put you in even more danger, Caroline." He tried to calm her, while freeing himself of her grip, only to grab her delicate face with both hands. "I'll come back, soon, very soon … And I'll save you for good this time, ok?"_

_Caroline nodded, tears rolling on her cheeks; before feeling his lips softly brushing hers, in a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes, when she reopened them; he had left the suite via the terrace._

* * *

_Katherine paced back and forth in front of the camel, still stock in Shinichi's royal palace, with both of her fists placed on each side of her tensed body. Where was Klaus for God sake? What was he doing now, frolicking with the insipid blond vampire, Caroline Forbes, while she played her damsel in distress act? Can the man be more obvious? And to think that she had turned that bimbo for Klaus's enjoyment, in a sort of twisted way … She sighed and rolled her eyes… Katerina Petrova had passed all her vampire life running away from that monster, and now, in a sadistic twist, she was passing her time waiting for him, and it was not to please her! Screw you Klaus Mikaelson! If it was not for her own gain and survival instinct, she would have delivered his hybrid carcass to the Kitsune already. And in retrospective, the hybrid should bless his luck that Shinichi had allowed her to leave the premises, because she was his own way out as well._

_A few servants and guards were eyeing her undesirable presence with suspicion, and it wouldn't take long before one of them would alert their master of her strange behavior._

" _Queen Katherine, may I be of assistant?" A servant made a reverence in front of the brunette. "The guards are ready to escort you, if you are ready to leave?"_

_Damn! When Katherine Pierce was right … She was obviously right!_

" _Leaving? Yes, of course … I just felt dizzy for a brief moment." Katherine stumbled on her feet, a hand grabbing the rear of the dromedary, with a loud whinny coming from the animal._

" _Would you care for fresh water?" The servant offered, compassionately._

" _Yes, oh yes … This dessert heat is unbearable." Katherine replied to the poor soul, the back of her right hand theatrically placed on her forehead._

_The young servant retraced her steps toward a fountain of fresh water, allowing Katherine to scatter the exterior garden in a last attempt and effort to find Klaus. Fuck! Where was he? This was not an all exclusive vacation for God sake! It's with a loud sight of relief she finally saw him retracing his steps toward her standing position, head down, hood placed to hide the traits of his face, buckets of water in each hand, probably for the animal?_

" _Where were you ignorant eunuch?" Katherine yelled, purposely; in the attempt to draw the guards attention on them. "Knell in front of your mistress, now; and I may forgive your ignorance!"_

_Klaus growled, before slowly raising his fiery sight toward Katherine._

" _If I kneel in front of you, Petrova; it won't be before pulling your heart out of your chest." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Ok fine! Maybe you would prefer being held hostage in Shinichi's palace? I'm sure he could use a pet at the moment." Katherine whispered; angrily; both fists placed on each side of her waist. "I don't see a better way for you to get a first row seat, when he'll seduce your precious Caroline under your nose!"_

" _Why do I have to endure your acute voice in my ears, Katherine; is there a point to this?" Klaus asked, with clenched teeth._

" _The point is that you were gone a long time, the guards were starting to get suspicious; you can't undermine my orders, you need to keep your role intact if you want to leave these walls." She added, dryly._

" _Fine, but I swear; you'll pay for this!" Klaus kneeled in front of the brunette._

" _Now bend your head and kiss my feet!" Katherine ordered more, a rictus of satisfaction raising the right side of her lips. Ok, she was pushing the note for her own pleasure, but it couldn't hurt their common cause, could it?_

_She heard a few guards laughing at the poor lard who had to obey her orders; a few others were thinking that this eunuch was a lucky fellow considering the beauty of his mistress._

" _You're enjoying this way too much, sweetheart." Klaus growled, unhappy, before disdainfully brushing his lips on Katherine's feet. "And one of these days, you'll pay for this!"_

" _If only I had a camera?" Katherine commented in a murmur, a small giggled sound escaping her lips, a full smile spreading on her face. She raised her head to glance rapidly at the guards, who had obviously lost their interest regarding the exchange between a poor eunuch and his mistress. This had been a close call!_

" _Queen Katherine, I brought you water." The young servant offered a golden cup, with a reverence._

" _No need, I'm feeling much better now, thank you." Katherine dismissed the poor girl, with a hand gesture, before kicking Klaus's butt with her right sandal. "Get up, we're leaving!" She ordered him, loudly._

" _You'll pay for this, I swear, Petrova!" Klaus threated, while helping her climb on the dromedary._

" _For what misdeed to I need to pay, for saving your pathetic ass I suppose, Mikaelson?" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "And how will I pay? You'll chase me for the next five hundred years? You and I have done that already, remember?!"_

_Klaus kept his head down, while pushing the animal across the invisible threshold, delivering them from this gilded cage, a few guards eying them with a minimum of interest. Katherine had managed to get them in-and-out of the palace with no harm done._

_They kept silent, while the animal balanced its cargo on his high legs, leading them toward the center of the city._

" _Spill, what did you learn?" Klaus pushed the hood of his tunic down on his shoulders, leading the dromedary on the side of a lime house, before raising both arms to grab Katherine's waist, to finally drop her two feet on the firm ground._

" _I've learned nothing of interest from the kitsune's mouth, except the fact that he has a huge ego, with added a lot of eccentricity." She informed the hybrid, while rolling her eyes at her own say. "Other than that, he's quite easy on the eyes." She commented more, with a smile._

" _Is the notorious Katherine Pierce losing her charm with men?" Klaus teased._

" _It's a fat chance in hell of that ever happening, Mikaelson." She replied, dryly. "But, I've managed to learn a few things, between the walls. Are you interested or not?" She asked, both closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

" _What did you learn?" Klaus raised an eyebrow with interest. He disliked everything about Katerina Petrova, mostly her pretentious attitude, but one quality he had known for centuries that the woman possessed was her ability to get things done, as well as he would himself!_

" _Servants and guards were exchanging whispers about a special guest staying in the palace." She informed._

" _Do you know who it is?" Klaus wondered out loud._

" _I just caught bits and pieces, and for what I could hear, he's or she's from a supernatural source, and that guest should be present at Shinichi's showdown on the public square, in front of the palace." She added._

" _He'll announce his intention to become the master of the universe, no doubt." Klaus growled, before pacing back and forth in front of Katherine's standing position._

" _Did you find Caroline Forbes?" She inquired, more for the form than really caring._

" _Yes. She's alive, and kept in one of his private suites." Klaus nodded. "And, she's… She's back as a human." He added, while closing his eyes._

" _She's human … As no more fangs and need for blood anymore?" Katherine opened her eyes widely, under the surprise. "Well, that must be poking holes in your happy balloon?" She smirked, arms crossed over her chest. "Pernicious little kitsune. Arian has managed to give your little protégé probably the only thing that you weren't able to offer to her, and this, right under your nose!"_

_Klaus turned his fiery sight toward the brunette, sparks coming out of his blue gaze._

" _You still want to live, Katerina?" He asked, under clenched teeth._

" _What? Why are you bursting at me? It's the truth!" She shrugged away his bad mood._

" _Move your ass; we need to keep a low profile in the city." Klaus ordered, dryly, before pulling the animal on his heels._

_What? That's it? No legendary tantrum coming from the hybrid? No real attempt to kill her? Was he sick? One sure thing, Caroline Forbes had done a number on the hybrid, and it was not to displease her!_

* * *

" _In the name of our Master Shinichi, name yourself?" One of the guards posted in front of the dungeons entrance asked the girl loudly._

_Well, it was not even thirty minutes ago that the idea sounded logical to her, but now that she was facing Shinichi's gorilla's men, it was suddenly sounding less successful to Rebekah._

" _I've been send by Master Shinichi for the last request of the convicted." She informed, assuring herself of bending the head in respect, while pulling on her deep cleavage._

_The guard eyed her, before leaning his head toward the back to burst into laughter._

" _Hey! Shinichi send a whore for the prisoner as last request!" The guard exclaimed to the others, before triggering a general laughter._

_Rebekah kept her head down, her teeth biting into her bottom lips… This was not the most pleasant subterfuge she had come up with, in her long eternal life, but if this would work, she'll be able to finally see Matt._

" _And a pretty one if I may add." One exclaimed; while approaching the blonde woman to caress her hair, only to lower his hands down on her butt a minute later, triggering another burst of laughter between the guards._

" _Let her be! I don't want Shinichi to be mad at us afterward!" One finally exclaimed, under the loud sigh of relief of Rebekah._

" _Come, I'll bring you to the "prisoner", may he enjoy his last request in peace." The guard grinned, before opening the door of the dark dungeon._

* * *

" _Matt?" Rebekah whispered, in the dark, when the dungeon door closed behind her back._

_Matt slowly raised his head that he had buried in his hands, from his sitting position on the hard stone floor, his eyes narrowed to try to discern the silhouette. After so many hours locked up in the penumbra, his sight was not as sharp as it used to be. But, his ears were still able to distinct a recognizable voice._

" _Rebekah, is it you?" Matt rose on his shaky legs; while scattering the darkness._

" _It's me, Matt; it's me…" Rebekah answered; while rushing to throw herself in his arms._

" _Oh my God… How? I mean, how are you even here?" He closed his eyes, hugging her tightly in his arms, one hand firmly placed around her waist, while the other was softly caressing her hair… The intoxicating scent of her hair that he had unfortunately forgotten behind these closed walls._

" _It's not … I mean, It's not important." She slowly detached her body from his, cupping his face with both hands. "Are you ok? Did they threat you bad?" She questioned, nervously._

" _I'm ok, they fed me once a day, if not for being chained to this damn wall, it would be like a first class accommodation hotel." He growled, mocker; lowering his sight on his ankle, while pulling on the chain, only to reopen his wound._

" _Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She noticed the open-wound on his ankle._

" _No, it's just a scratch don't worry." He shook his head, before grabbing her face with both hands to lower his head near hers, his lips brushing hers a second later. "At least, if I die; I'll remember the taste of your lips."_

" _I … I thought that … I mean, I thought that you couldn't care less about the taste of my lips?" She responded, in a mix of tears and laughter._

" _Yah, well… A trip in a parallel world can actually put your own life into perspective." Matt let a timid smile spread on his lips; his fingers caressing the soft line of her jaw._

" _I'm… I'm so sorry, so, so sorry ..." Rebekah stammered through her apology._

" _What for, Rebekah; you're not responsible for the action of this evil man?" Matt shook his head, in surprise._

" _Yes! I am! I was the one who brought you in the middle of my life; I am the one who should have known better than bringing on your shoulders my family's tragedy." She explained herself in an almost incoherent way. :"You're this wonderful human soul; who's been treated in the worst way possible."_

" _Hey! Look at me!" He grabbed her chin to drown his sight in Rebekah's. "You're not responsible for this, you hear me?"_

_She nodded, to bring the young man peace, more than agreeing with his say._

" _How did you manage to come here? I mean both this into time and place?" He asked, astonished._

" _There's this time portal that Bonnie managed to locate." She started to explain. "Elijah, Klaus and I, we were the only three capable of passing through it; we came to save you and Caroline from Shinichi's evil plan to conquer the world."_

" _What do you mean by: his plan to conquer the world?" Matt asked, with a mouth opened._

" _He wants to erase the future." Rebekah informed, eyes closed._

" _Tell me you're joking?" Matt exclaimed, in shock._

" _I'm not… I swear as crazy as this sound, it's the truth." Rebekah replied. "In the next seven days, before the next full moon; he'll put his plan in action to achieve his goal." She explained more in details. "Bonnie stayed behind with the others, to find a way to stop him."_

" _How did you manage to enter the palace walls?" Matt asked more._

" _Unfortunately, it's temporary." She shook her head, while biting into her bottom lip. "The guards thought I was a whore send to you as last request before your execution."_

" _Ok, back up … back up …" Matt raised his right hand to strike his eyelids. "The first part about "you" being a whore send for my last request is somehow comforting, the second part about my execution, not so much!"_

" _I had to make-up something plausible, I have no idea what he is planning for you, to be truthful, but I can only imagine that it's not something you'll like." She responded, honestly. "Klaus and Katherine managed to enter the walls as well, Katherine as herself, but Klaus had to dress as her servant."_

" _Katherine? Katherine Pierce? What the hell is she doing here?" Matt exclaimed, once more, more shocked with each minute passing by._

" _You know her; she's here for her own gain. But give to the girl a thumb's up for knowing about this predicament before all of us! She was waiting for our arrivals, with my brother Kol by her side." She explained more._

" _Who… He's another one of your siblings?" Matt asked, in surprise._

" _The youngest, more impetuous and dangerous, but it's not important." She shook her head, and dismissed the subject with a hand gesture._

" _He's more dangerous than Klaus? This is supposed to comfort me in what way?" Matt opened his eyes widely._

" _He's not that bad, considering Shinichi is worse." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders._

" _I don't know how to answer that last remark?" Matt kept his mouth opened._

" _Bottom line, it's not important, what is important is that you need to believe that we won't let you rot in here; we'll find a way to bring all of us back to the present time." She reassured him._

" _Ok, I believe you." Matt nodded, truthful._

" _Even after all you had to endure, you manage to believe me?" She raised her teary eyes, in surprise._

" _Yes, because you're the most stubborn girl that I've come in contact with, and I know that when you want something, you'll get it." He let a smile spread on his lips, while pushing a few strands of her long blond hair, behind her ears. "In the meantime, am I entitled to claim my last request before my execution?" He teased, before lowering his head to crash his lips on Rebekah's._

* * *

_Bonnie stroked her eyelids, a loud sigh escaping her lips. She had been staying in the Salvatore boarding house the past few days, flipping through all magic books she could put her hands on, while trying to find a way to stop Shinichi to achieve his goal, but hadn't come up with anything yet._

" _You're wrinkling your nose, it's not a good sign I suppose?" She heard the male voice behind her back, while rolling her eyes at the English intonation…Him, again?!_

" _Oh it's you!" She commented, dryly and with a detached tone of voice; to the youngest male siblings of the Original vampires' family._

" _You're obviously under my charm; I'm highly flattered, Bonnie." Kol teased, both hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans, while getting down the few steps to reach her standing position, near the fireplace, in the parlor room._

" _Did you see cows flying in the sky this morning?" She asked, while keeping her nose in one of the magic books._

" _Nope, I did not see any, not at first sight that is." He replied, highly amused, with a smirk raising both corners of his manly lips._

" _Then, I'm not under your charm!" Bonnie replied, tit for tat; while turning her head to address him a fake smile._

" _Ouch!" Kol brought both hands on his chest, in front of his heart. "You're crushing my heart."_

" _Technically, you don't have a heart; you're a vampire, therefore "dead"!" She replied, dryly._

" _Is that what you're really thinking, that I'm not able to feel anything, my beautiful witch?" Kol whispered near her right ear, his left hand softly brushing the long strands of hair falling on her back._

" _Frankly, I don't think of you at all!" Bonnie replied, while pushing herself at a few feet of distance from his annoying presence. If she was honest to herself, she would admit that a few shivers of pleasure have hit her spine when he had touched her hair._

" _You're such a liar, a beautiful one though." He winked. "So, did you come up with anything?"_

_She sighed with relief! At least he had changed the subject!_

" _No, I've come up with nothing to this point." She shook her head. "Tomorrow I'll send another message to Elijah; I'll try to make contact to know if they can give me anything concrete to work with."_

" _I'm sure you'll come up with something eventually, it's just a matter of time." Kol replied, while raising one leg on the table, as a sitting position._

" _You seem mighty sure of my capacity as a witch?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow._

" _More than a thousand years old, remember?" He commented, good player. "With that much time under my belt, minus a few times in a closed wooden box because of my brother's eccentricity." He added, triggering a semblance of a smile on Bonnie's lips. "I'll say I'm a good judge of characters."_

" _I'll put my head to rest tonight, and I'll get back to the search tomorrow." She concluded, while closing the magic books and grimoire._

" _Can we reprise our private conversation then?" Kol crossed both arms in front of his chest, a smile still plastered on his lips._

" _I don't think we have anything private between us." Bonnie replied._

" _So, about you and Damon, are you lovers?" Kol dismissed her say, while asking._

" _What? No, from where this idea of yours came from?" She replied, grimacing._

" _Well, you had to be blind not to see that he's very protective of his Bon-Bon!" Kol mocked, openly._

" _What's your damn problem, anyway?" She busted to his face, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. God! That Original had the touch to push her buttons the wrong way!_

" _Well, I just want to know if this "sexual chemistry" between us has any chance to be explored and lead us to bed." Kol shrugged, teaser._

" _Are you for real?" She shook her head, in shock; before taking a few steps to bend her upper body near Kol's sitting position, sight locked with his. "Ok, let me make this clear: I don't like you; I don't like you, not even a little bit. But, I have high respect for your brother, Elijah, and because Elijah thought that it was a good idea, beat me why, to send you here to help us, I'll respect it, but that is as much of attention that I'll give to you."_

" _Liar, be careful, Bonnie; your pants is on fire!" Kol replied, his lips at a near inch of hers, his breath caressing her skin._

" _Go to hell!" She grabbed her grimoire, before rushing outside the parlor room._

" _In hell with you, anytime, darling!" He shouted, behind her back; his laughter filling the corridor._

_God, she hated him!_

* * *

_Elena walked through the catacombs, in search of Bonnie, who should be in position for her shift in front of the time portal._

" _Bonnie?" She called her friend's name several times, without receiving an answer. "Are you here?" She added, hopeful to find her._

_She finally reached the portal, with only the silence and the emptiness of the underground passages as company._

" _Where is she?" She shook her head, before unexpectedly hearing a loud growl. "Who's there?" She turned several time on herself, her breathing quickening under her rapid heartbeats._

_Two yellow eyes finally pierced the gloom, with the sight of this gigantic dog narrowing his sight on its prey. The animal let out an additional louder growl; with the clear vision of its sharp teeth._

" _Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God…." She exclaimed, to herself, retreating from her initial standing position, while stumbling on a few rocks, before feeling the wall of stones behind her back._

" _If you stay calm, Brutus will not hurt you!" A male voice suggested to the brunette, before its owner could come out of the shadow._

_He was wearing a long black tunic, leather pair of sandals, with a hood placed over his head and eyes._

" _The dog will hurt you essentially if you're trying to hurt me; it's acting on defense mode right now." He explained, while taking an extra step toward Elena's position._

" _Brutus? You came up with that name all by yourself, geez?" She commented, frowning; while still keeping her sight fixated on the animal._

" _What if I did? Would you have something against it, my Queen?" The stranger mocked her, with a raised eyebrow, before lowering the hood on his shoulders._

_Elena raised her sight in the stranger's, before feeling a shiver of fear, and something she could not described at the moment, hitting her body all at once._

_His features consisted of dark black hair and a beard of several days covering his tanned- yellowish skin; with the addition of two bright, as dark as his hair, eyes, that were glancing at her._

" _I'm not your Queen!" Elena mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "Call your dog, would you, I feel like it will eat me alive in the next seconds."_

" _You hear this, Brutus? I believe the beautiful brunette is not found of you?" The stranger mocked, a smirk appearing on his lips._

" _Don't you move, or I'll rip your heart out!" Stefan appeared, threatening the man who seemed to have magically appeared from the time portal._

_The animal growled louder, while showing his teeth even more._

" _Stay calm Brutus! And, not to get technical, my friend; but I think it could be the dog that will rip your heart out?" The dark, mysterious man commented, still smiling._

_Damon suddenly rushed by his brother's and Elena's sides, before raising his head to take a look at the intruder._

" _Sage, is this you? What in the name of God?" Damon exclaimed, with a mouth opened expression plastered on his face._

" _You know him?" Both Stefan and Elena exclaimed, in shock._

" _Damon? Damon Salvatore?" The dark man took a few steps to reach him. "Is this really you?"_

" _It's me who should ask that question?" Damon replied, before pulling the stranger in his arms, both laughing under the emotions. "I thought you were dead, Sage?"_

" _Yes, I was dead in a way, but that's not important!" The said Sage replied, while hugging his friend. "And by the way Damon, I go by the name of Enzo now."_

* * *

_Elijah let himself fall in a lying position on the fabric hammock, before raising his left upper arm on top of his forehead and eyes. He had decided to alloy himself a few hours of sleep, inside the tent._

_Except from Rebekah's stupid idea of infiltrating the dungeons to visit Matt, Katherine and his brother Nicklaus, had managed to infiltrate the palace walls, but most importantly, they had managed to come out of it in one piece! It was now confirmed that tomorrow would the "d" day, when Shinichi would put his devil plan to take over the world in action, with the added information that a guest other than Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan, though "guests" was probably not the appropriate appellation for them, had his presence be known by both the servants and guards. Katherine had been able to collect bits and pieces of the several exchange conversations between the staff._

_The Original suddenly frowned at the thought of the female vampire, He had promised himself to not focus on Katherine Pierce anymore; more than five hundred years of running after the sulfurous brunette had been his wakeup call. Granted he had managed to fill his loneliness with a few mistresses, if only to find companionship and comfort in his long eternal life, but he knew in the deepness of his soul that his attraction for Elena Gilbert, was a way for him to replace "his" Katerina._

" _Poor baby, you seem exhausted?" Elijah heard the low whisper of a female voice, her thin body straddling his legs, before positioning herself on his pelvic area. "I can help you relax, if you want?" She added, her lips mouthing the words in top of his, while softly brushing the curves of her breasts on his chest._

_Elijah opened his eyes widely, before coming face to face with an unexpected surprise._

" _Misao?" He exclaimed, mostly shocked over her surprise appearance, before grabbing both of her wrists in a firm grip._

" _Were you expecting someone else in this parallel time universe, Elijah?" She replied, her red lips rising into a seductive smile._

" _Yes! He was probably expecting "me"!" Katherine exclaimed, while standing on the threshold of the tent, with closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "Now get your ass away from my man!" She added, as a lethal threat._

* * *

_Misao turned her malicious sight toward Katherine's standing position, her feet back on the sand ground in a rapid jump_

" _What do we have here, Elijah, the notorious Katerina Petrova in flesh and blood … Mostly blood, since you've turned my dear." Misao teased while sliding her eyes on Katherine's silhouette._

" _Misao, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked, dryly; while promptly jumping on his legs._

" _Yah, just cut to the chase, woman; and drop the angelic theatrical act, would you?" Katherine mumbled, angrily; between her teeth; her fiery sight locked on the female kitsune._

" _Well, after the visits of Miss Petrova, your sister Rebekah, and you brother Klaus in my brother's palace, I wonder where you were, and I simply felt abandoned." Misao shrugged her shoulders, smiling; while dismissing Katherine say._

" _Does he know that we are here?" Elijah inquired, frowning; with his right hand stroking his eyelids._

" _Not that I know of, if he knew you would be chained to a wall already." Misao commented, truthfully._

" _You're not going to believe this lying bitch, aren't you, Elijah?" Katherine stood mouth opened, with both arms crossed over her chest._

" _Oh, did I hit a nerve? I think your past girlfriend is jealous of me." Misao winked at the Original._

" _I'm thinking rationally, Katherine; if Arian knew you were connected to us; you wouldn't even have the chance to leave the palace earlier, then again, maybe he's playing a new game, you could never know with that man, never underestimate him." Elijah commented. "So what is your goal in all of this, Misao?"_

" _My goal… Can a girl miss her past lover?" Misao asked, perniciously; while glancing in direction of the brunette vampire. "There's no goal, Elijah; if this was the case I would have put my cards on the table already; while making a deal with you." She added, while retracing her steps toward the entrance of the tent. "I leave you to … to your "doppelganger"; she seems eager to put her hands on you. Maybe, we'll see each other again, who could say?" She eyed Katherine from head to toes, before disappearing from their sights._

" _I'm going to kill that bitch!" Katherine tried to dart outside, before being retained in her momentum, by Elijah's right arm around her waist. "Let me go, Elijah!"_

" _Katherine, for God sake, you need to get a grip on yourself!" He suggested, her wrists being retained in a firm grip by both of his hands. "You're playing her game!"_

" _Mm…." Katherine mumbled the sound, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Are you calmer now?" Elijah whispered near her right earlobe, his breath caressing her skin._

" _Mm…" She added another moan, eyes closed; with a range of intense shivers hitting her body all at once. He was standing too damn close from her._

" _Get your ass away from "my man", Katherine?" He commented, imitating her voice, teasingly; while softly humming the perfume of her hair._

" _I … I wanted to make a statement to make her leave." She stammered through her explanation, redness reaching both of her cheeks; before pulling herself at arm length from his grip._

" _So, it was just for the theatrical effect then?" He mocked more, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "There was nothing remotely true about your statement?"_

" _I could actually understand your attraction to Miss Perfection Elena Gilbert, because she's my physical replica, but her?" Katherine pointed toward the entrance of the tent. "What does she have, anyway, except a look-alike black long hair and wardrobe like Morticia from the Adams Family?" She busted to his face._

" _Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Elijah growled loudly, eyes closed to keep his cool, with a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Not every of my relationships are related to you or concerning you,_ _ **Katerina**_ _!" he pointed a finger toward her chest, before storming out of the tent._

" _What did I say?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders, a speechless expression plastered on her face._

* * *

_**Morning; the day after …** _

" _Bring me my cape." Shinichi called his male servant, while glancing at his reflection in the mirror._

" _Yes, master, right away, master." The young man, who couldn't be older than fifteen at the most, grabbed the golden cape dropped on a nearby table, with both hands, before retracing his steps to place the heavy golden fabric on Shinichi's shoulders._

" _A bit royalist for my taste, but what do I know?" Mikael exclaimed, a smirk spreading on his lips, the right side of his upper-body leaning on the marble arch of Shinichi's private quarters._

" _A king needs to dress the part; you should know better, Mikael?" The kitsune replied, his eyes meeting Mikael's in the mirror._

" _You're right, my bad." Mikael replied, taking a few steps to reach Shinichi's standing position in front of the mirror, his own black and white tunic adding more flair to his presence, as well. "If an impression of power was what you've intended to display, you'll surely reach your goal, my friend."_

" _Friend, are we friends, Mikael?" Shinichi asked, a rictus raising the right side of his manly lips, before dismissing the servant with a hand gesture._

" _I don't know? Can a kitsune and an original vampire be friends?" Mikael questioned, with a raised chin, and a spark of amusement reaching his eyes._

" _Touché!" Shinichi smiled and turned on himself to face his guest, with a pointed finger toward the patriarch's chest. "What's the expression that the young folks used back in the modern time wasn't it: friends-enemies?"_

" _What modern time, Arian, aren't you planning to erase the future as we know it now?" Mikael questioned, pertinently._

" _Your tongue is as sharp as the one of a snake today!" Shinichi exclaimed, with an arched eyebrow, before regaining his smile. "Come, join us for the showdown, I'm about to make my announcements to my people." He invited the vampire to follow his steps, with his right arm placed around Mikael's shoulders._

" _I wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the world!" Mikael replied, good player._

* * *

" _Misao!" Shinichi yelled through the corridors of the palace, the nerves of his cheek twitching under his raising nerves._

" _What's the loud cry about? I'm not deaf you know?" Misao appeared by their sides, dressed of a velvet red tunic, with large pieces of veil fabric dropping from the waist down, and a golden pair of sandals finishing her majestic outfit._

" _Our people are waiting for us, can't you hear them cheer? It's not the time to be late!" Shinichi grinned with satisfaction at the loud cheering sounds coming from outside._

" _Again, brother, I would need to be deaf to not hear them." She rolled her eyes, while replacing her crown on top of her head._

" _You look magnificent, my dear." Mikael complimented, in a flattery manner._

" _Well, thank you; at least I can count one man, who is not filled by his own ambition and selfish goal of power to notice." She sighed, loudly, walking on their footsteps._

" _You can always leave, sister, no one is retaining you in these walls." Shinichi replied, smirking. "Where are our siblings?"_

" _They are probably placed in a row on the opened terrace, as your obedient minions." Misao commented, in a shrug._

" _Mikael, could you grant me a moment with my sister?" The kitsune stopped his pace abruptly, his sight turned toward the original._

" _Certainly…" Mikael replied, with a discreet cough and nod, before reprising his walk toward the opened terrace of the palace, where he could distinctively hear the effervescence coming from the loud crowd._

" _What? You'll scold me like a child now, Shinichi?" Misao raised her sight and chin in a confrontational mode._

" _Why would I scold you, sister, especially when I can simply choke you in the most hurtful way?" Shinichi forcefully grabbed his sister's neck with his right hand, her reluctant body being pushed on the wall, soon raised in the air. "Mm, isn't this more fun? Even if I can't kill you, I can certainly torture you?"_

" _Sh…Shini…Shinichi, I can't…brea…the…" Misao begged for his mercy, both hands wrapped around his wrist, in a vain attempt to free herself from her brother's grip, with her feet kicking in all directions._

" _Are you begging, Misao? If so, what are you begging for?" He lowered his sister's body on the marble floor, whispering his malicious words with his lips brushing her right earlobe, his hand firmly kept on her neck, but this time, with a loosening grip._

" _Yes, Yes … I'm … I'm begging for your forgiveness, brother." Misao stammered, nervously._

" _My forgiveness for disrespecting me in front of my guest, or my forgiveness for meeting with your past lover, Elijah Mikaelson, the past night?" Shinichi asked, perniciously._

_Misao blenched under his imply, the blood leaving her face all at once._

" _How did you… I mean…When did you learn he was here?" She wondered, incoherently, with thoughts filling her mind._

" _Do you think that I'm stupid or gullible, Misao? Do you think I'm idolized by my people, and respected by my enemies, for my naivety and stupidity?" The kitsune lashed out. "Answer me, would you?" He yelled the harsh words, his face placed at a near inch of his sister's._

" _No, no…You're not!" She shook her head, tears spreading on her face. "Please, stop; you're scarring me."_

" _You sincerely thought that I didn't know about their arrival in this present time? You think I was so wrapped in my own goal of power, to reprise your own words, that I wouldn't at least give the benefice of doubt to my enemies?" He questioned her. "The damn portal was still open, Misao, of course they would find a way to pass through it!" Shinichi lashed out, while pushing himself at arm length of her shivering body._

" _I…I'm sorry; I obviously did not think…" She lowered her head and sight down._

" _How many times will you choose that man over me, Misao?" He paced back and forth._

" _I did not choose him, I simply…I don't know why …" Misao stammered more, while trying to collect a coherent excuse. "_

" _I'm jealous, alright?! We used to be so close, you and I, do you even remember, Misao?" Shinichi took a step closer, before bending his upper body near hers. The fingers of his right hand traced an invisible line from her left ear, down on her luscious lips, to the delicate line of her jaw, on her neck to finally reach her deep cleavage, before unexpectedly cupping both of her breasts._

" _Yes, I do remember…" She moaned softly._

" _You do? You smell the same …" He whispered, with his lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck._

" _Shinichi, we … We promised each other to… To never… Go back to that time, please?" She protested, both hands rising at the base of his neck, with a range of shivers hitting her spine all at once._

" _It's just…" He closed his eyes, his head spinning under her intoxicating scent._

" _I know…" She nodded, her blurry sight meeting his._

" _But, you're right… Go!" Shinichi gently pushed his sister in direction of the opened terrace, before placing his opened palms and forehead on the wall._

" _You're not coming?" She asked, concerned._

" _Misao, I've told you to leave, I'll catch up with you." He added, in a surprising soft tone._

_She nodded, before walking with her shoulders straight in direction of the corridor leading her steps to her other siblings and loud crowd._

_His Queen! Misao had always been his Queen, for as long as he could remember. But, even for him who had so little of a conscience, the simple thought of this forbidden relationship was something that he wouldn't have forced on her shoulders._

_Until a few months ago, none other women had managed to keep his attention for more than the time needed to release his sexual needs, until … Caroline!_

_He strengthened his back, with his falcon eyes scattering the corridors. He had ordered a few guards to bring "her" to him, on the opened terrace… So where were they?_

* * *

" _What is this commotion all about?" Shinichi exclaimed, dryly, to the guards; who seemed to have more trouble to pull Caroline on their heels, than having to bring an elephant!_

" _Master!" Both guards nodded, respectfully. "The prisoner is refusing to move; she sits on the floor." One of them explained, redness reaching his cheeks._

" _She's not a prisoner, don't call her that way." Shinichi rushed his steps to reach their positions._

" _I'm sorry, Master; I beg for your forgiveness." The guard lowered his head, shamelessly._

" _Caroline, you're acting like a child." Shinichi scold, before grabbing her left upper arm to pull the young woman in a standing position._

" _Go fuck yourself!" She lashed out to his face, while squirming to free her arm from his firm grip._

" _Oh, but I rather "fuck you", so beautiful Caroline!" Shinichi grinned, while pulling the reluctant young woman on his heels. "But not before announcing to my people our upcoming nuptial in seven days!"_

" _You're delusional if you're thinking that I'll agree to this, Shinichi!" Caroline replied, under clenched teeth. "It'll be over my dead body!"_

" _Your body is too enjoyable for such cruel destiny, Caroline." Shinichi commented, teaser. "Now come! I can't wait to present my fiancé to my people!"_


	5. The King

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

_Elijah managed to pass through the throng; his left hand softly grabbing Katherine's right elbow, while his lips whispered the words near her ear._

" _Did you notice anything suspicious?" He asked, his eyes scattering the large crowd._

" _Except for the fact that thousands of people have lost their heads and came here to honor that bastard of Kistune, Nah … Though, I quite like what that woman, sitting in front, is wearing? Her tunic seems to be made of the softness silk; probably a princess or something?" She observed, with high interests._

" _I meant it, as security goes." Elijah rolled his eyes to the red sky._

" _Mm… Does it change anything? It's not like Shinichi doesn't know that you and your siblings are here, is it?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Where's Drusilla anyway?" She added, with annoyance. "Surprised she has not clenched her claws to your ankles."_

" _Her name is Misao, and not Drusilla… Who's Drusilla anyway?" Elijah winced._

" _Buffy, the vampire slayer, it doesn't ring a bell to you?" Katherine stared with amazement at the original._

" _The vampire slayer, what, doesn't ring a bell to me?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded._

" _Gosh, you're so old fashion and ignorant." Katherine sighed. "It's a TV series about a girl who …"_

" _Irrelevant if you're asking me. We're at a few days of seeing the world as we know it disappear in front of our own eyes, and you're bubbling about a TV show?" Elijah shook his head, impatient._

" _I'm so sorry your highnesses for being so "irrelevant", do you want me to kneel and kiss your feet, and beg for your forgiveness?" She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _Well, if you're incline to do it, who am I to stop you, Katerina?" Elijah smirked, a spark of amusement reaching his eyes._

" _It's the other way around, Elijah. I've managed to make your bother kneel at my feet, so maybe it will be you the next time, who knows?" She raised an eyebrow, confrontational._

" _Not going to happen; I'm not my brother and you know it!" He smirked, amused._

" _Then, why don't you ask your Queen Kitsune, I'm sure she would oblige." She let a pernicious smile raise both side of her pulpous lips._

" _Jealousy is certainly suiting you well, do you know that?" He murmured, while enrolling one of her long brown curls around one of his fingers._

" _Oh … No, no, no … Don't… Don't think this is jealousy, Katherine Pierce has no membership to the jealousy club; it's not… It's not in her to be jealous." She stammered through her answer; redness reaching both of her cheeks… Except she was, but .wouldn't admit it, especially to him!_

" _But it eats you alive to know that I could rekindle my relationship with her, is it not?" He continued whispering, his lips nibbling on her earlobe, his fingers caressing the soft curve of her jaw. "You would rather if I would rekindle what we had, would you?"_

" _Elijah …" Katherine closed her eyes, shivers hitting her entire body all at once._

" _Yes?" He let himself fall into her aura; while bending his forehead on hers._

" _What happened, tell me … What are we supposed to do now?" They both startled at Rebekah's voice, before jumping at a few feet from each other._

" _Bekah, lower your voice, would you?" Elijah glanced at her, before raising his sister's hood on her head._

" _What are you doing?" She pushed the fabric back on her back._

" _Assuring your protection, damn it, sister!" Elijah scolded._

" _Assuring my protection for what or whom? Shinichi probably knows we are here, no?" Rebekah nodded, while rolling her eyes._

" _Who did …" Elijah sighed loudly, while closing his eyes. "Katherine?" He mumbled, angrily, her name between his teeth._

" _Oops!" She commented, smirking; while enrolling a long strand around her finger. "What, Elijah? It's not like it's not the truth, your Japanese ex-mistress came to us last night, and to me it's more than obvious that her psychopath brother is aware of your presences in his world?"_

" _There's something so thoughtful about you, Katerina." Elijah commented, dryly. "I just can't my finger on it right at this second!"_

" _Well thank you!" She smiled, arrogantly._

" _I would appreciate for you to advise me of the latest development, next time, Elijah." Klaus growled, clearing a space for him to pass through the dense crowd._

" _Rebekah, what did you do?" Elijah stroked his eyelids, mostly annoyed._

" _What? She told me…" She pointed toward Katherine. "So, I had to tell Klaus, no?!"_

" _We can't stay in group like this; let's scatter around the large crowd." Elijah dismissed both women._

" _Gosh Elijah, you're such an arrogant and pretentious bastard, when you want to be." Rebekah stormed off; her eyes catching Katherine's amusement. "What are you laughing at?"_

" _What, little me laughing? Obviously, I'm simply enjoying myself in the middle of this dysfunctional family "Buffy"!" Katherine added, snapping her fingers at a few of her standby slaves, to carry her seat; before strolling toward a better position to see what Shinichi's spectacle would be about._

" _Did you ever watch that "Buffy" thing?" Elijah winced; while watching Katherine stepped away from their standing positions._

" _Fuck Elijah, did you seriously ask me about a TV series just now?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; both closed fists firmly placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Never mind…" Elijah shook his head, eyes closed._

" _I don't care if he knows that we are here. I'll wait until he starts his damn fucked-up show, and I'll enter the palace to bring Caroline to safety." Klaus whispered near his brother's right ear; before running to his momentum._

" _Did you lose your damn freaking mind, Nicklaus?" Elijah scolded; while retaining his brother with a firm grip of his hand on Klaus's right upper arm._

* * *

" _Walk faster, my people are waiting, Caroline." Shinichi ordered, dryly; while forcefully pulling her behind his heels._

" _What does it change if I'm standing by your side or not, while facing a bunch of ignorant that sees you as their savor, when you're nothing more than a traitor, hypocrite and abuser?" Caroline lashed out to her captor's face, twisting her wrist in a vain attempt to free herself of Shinichi's firm grip._

" _I wonder, my dear Caroline, if your tongue will be as sharp when you'll share my bed?" Shinichi commented, a devious smile raising both corners of his lips._

" _I'll kill myself before that could ever happen, mark my words, Shinichi!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Such desperation in your voice, my exotic flower; it would be such a waste, would you say? Just regaining your human-self only to get rid of it so easily in a painful death?" Shinichi commented, perniciously._

_Caroline blenched at his insinuation; while swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Did I touch a sensitive subject, Caroline? Wasn't it what you wanted the most, to find your human-self once again?" Shinichi raised his chin, grinning; in a confrontational gesture._

" _You know nothing about me, Shinichi; nothing!" Caroline replied, dryly._

" _Ah! My friend Mikael, are you ready for the festivities?" Shinichi inquired, before pushing Caroline toward one standby guard at the entrance of the majestic terrace, leading toward the public square. "Hold her for a moment, would you?" He ordered his man._

" _You can't keep me prisoner forever, Shinichi; I'll find a way to escape!" Caroline squirmed to free herself of the guard's grip._

" _Ready as I can be… It's quite majestic to see so many people in the public square that came to honor their master, or should I say: their king?!" Mikael Mikaelson advanced to reach their standing position; his sight narrowed on Caroline._

" _Mikael?" Caroline repeated the name; her blood becoming ice inside her veins… It couldn't be the "Mikael", could it?_

" _Hello, my dear; I don't think we've officially met? I'm Mikael Mikaelson." He grinned, while slowly sliding his sight on the length of Caroline's body._

" _It's not … Possible." She shook her head, drops of sweat sliding on her forehead._

" _On the contrary, it's quite possible; Caroline." Mikael smirked._

" _What do you think of my choice for a fiancée, my friend?" Shinichi turned his head toward Caroline; a smile plastered on his face._

" _She's lovely; if it was not for the fact that my bastard son has managed to put his hands on her first." Mikael raised an eyebrow, in a pernicious comment._

" _Oh but my friend, on our honeymoon night; she'll be as pure as a dove!" Shinichi reassured Mikael._

" _I'm highly intrigued?" Mikael titled his head, while grabbing his chin with his right hand._

" _Well, let just say that I've managed to give her virginity back to her, the moment she became human again." Shinichi informed; while locking eyes with Caroline. "Isn't it the sweetest gift I could have given the both of us?"_

" _You're sick! You're both sick men!" Caroline snapped at them. "I wish for the both of you to rot in hell!"_

" _Now, now, my dear; we barely met and you've already have such a low opinion of myself; it's not fair would you say?" Mikael teased. "You're about to become the most powerful woman in history, you're linking your life to a very powerful man; and yet, you're still reluctant to embrace your faith?"_

" _What is it to you? You'll let Shinichi kill the future of the humanity for what personal gain?" Caroline lashed out at the patriarch of the Originals. "Why would you side with a man that is not even of your species?"_

" _It's simply for the fact that I'm not a stupid fool, Caroline." Mikael took a step forward to bend his head near hers. "I know with whom I need to side to gain power." He added. "Plus, the future will be disintegrated soon; I think I chose wisely."_

" _I say it's enough whining for today, woman!" Shinichi silenced her, dryly. "Come my friend; let's salute my people now that they are cheering for my arrival!"_

* * *

_The shrill sound of a few notes being blown into a rounded instrument, which had the visual aspect of a French horn, accompany by the rhythmic pounding of drums, startled the large crowd, before awakening the people into loud cheering. The "king" would soon show himself to greet the large assembly._

" _Klaus don't fell into Shinichi's trap, for God sake! At least, stay to hear what he's concocting under his people's noses!" Elijah tried to retain him._

" _What else would that eccentric Japanese man plan except to destroy the future as we know it now?" Klaus replied, his eyes searching some kind of reassurance in those of his brother._

" _You're right, but as of now I want you by my side, please, don't be a fool?" Elijah implored._

* * *

_Under the loud canto of a choral; all dressed in white tunics, the two gigantic doors opened on the large presidential terrace, with six Japanese Kitsunes appearing in front of the crowd under the loud clapping of their loyal subjects. The sixth one, Misao, couldn't be mistaken; her long black lustrous hair cascading on the milky skin of her shoulders. Finally, the door opened on Shinichi, his walking steps leading him to the guardrail. He grabbed it with both hands; a pretentious smile spreading on his lips, with his sight scattering the thousands of faithful individuals standing on the public place._

" _Elijah… Klaus… Look!" Katherine managed somehow to clear a path between the large crowds of people, before reaching both of her brothers._

" _What is it?" Klaus asked, scrutinizing Katherine's face for indication of what could cause her nervousness; considering it was not like her to be the nervous type to begin with._

" _What is it, Katerina?" Elijah inquired._

" _On the terrace, near Shinichi…" She managed to let the words out of her mouth._

" _No…" Elijah shook his head. "It can't be him? Wouldn't make sense?"_

"" _Oh, on the contrary, Elijah; it would make a tone of sense that "he" would link his devious plans with the ones of the Kitsune!" Klaus growled, furiously; while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair, before freezing on spot at the sight of Caroline, being retained on her arms by two guards._

" _Don't do anything drastic, you knew he would show her on display like his most precious possession." Elijah warned his brother._

" _I hate that Kitsune with all I have in me!" Klaus growled, furiously. "I hate him, even more than your father!"_

" _Ok, even I have my wicked, sadistic moments…" Katherine started, while pointing a finger toward the spectacle that was taking form in front of their sights._

" _You don't say!" Elijah rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest._

" _Don't act so pretentious you have yours too!" Katherine pointed it out. "But, even my wicked side is no match the ones of your father; does he even know what Shinichi is planning to do to the future as we know it now?" She added, before stomping her feet on the sand ground. "I knew he was the most evil of the Mikaelson clan, but I never thought he was that stupid."_

" _He's taking revenge on me!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while pacing back and forth in the small space in front of their standing positions._

" _No, you can't be the entire reason of his present actions, it wouldn't make any sense!" Elijah growled, impatient; while passing a hand over his closed eyelids and face to relax the building tension on his temples; when he reopened his eyes, Klaus had disappeared. "Where is he?"_

" _Where do you think?" Katerina shrugged her shoulders. "Romeo stormed to save his Juliette, literally this time!"_

" _Damn it!" Elijah closed his fists in anger. "And where is Rebekah?" He added, while scattering the crowd._

" _Really, Elijah, you are still wondering those questions?" Katherine shook her head, a loud sigh escaping her lips. "Granted you can't grasp the concept of why your siblings are running to save their lovers; as you don't have anybody to save this time, now that I'm standing by your side." She shrugged, impertinently._

" _What makes you think that I would want to keep running after you, Katerina?" Elijah commented, while making her blenched under his say._

* * *

" _Don't you think it's impressive?" Shinichi asked Mikael, who was standing by his side near the guardrail._

" _So many faithful souls willing to die and fight for their "king"; I have to say, I'm highly impressed." Mikael replied, while scattering the large crowd in front of his sight, arms crossed over his black tunic._

" _Your children are here you know." Shinichi grinned. "The funniest thing is that they believe I'm not even aware of their presences in my world. How truly ironic is this?"_

" _Shinichi, your people are waiting for a speech, give them a speech for God sake!" Misao approached his sibling with a raised chin._

" _Ask my sister, she met with your son Elijah last night, she's apparently still very fond of him." Shinichi stared at the crowd, a nerve twitching in his left cheek._

" _I think your "fiancée" is getting impatient, maybe you should put your attention toward her, instead of bugging your nose in my personal affairs?" Misao replied, dryly._

" _Is there an affair to start with?" Shinichi slowly turned his head to stare into his sister's sigh._

_Misao kept her sight locked with her brother's for a few seconds, before turning on her heels to regain her standing position near her other siblings._

" _I think you've touched a sensible subject, or am I mistaking?" Mikael commented, teaser._

" _As of now the subject is close!" Shinichi snapped, before taking his first steps, like the Black Panther he was, on an elevated walkway. "Follow me with her!" He gave the order to the guards who were holding Caroline captive._

" _Don't … Let me go!" Caroline squirmed, trying to free herself but without such luck of succeeding; she, soon, had no other choice but to follow on the walkway._

" _People, I demand your silence!" Shinichi shouted to his audience, while raising his right hand in the air._

_In the time space of a few seconds, the loud brouhaha died; with only a deep silence to fill the public place._

" _I promised that one day I'd reign over the world, the sky, the galaxy if necessary… And today, my people, that day has come!" Shinichi shouted to the faithful, rising from the silence, exclamations of excitement._

" _He's quite good at the Hollywood theatrical part of his curse." Katherine rolled her eyes to the above sky that had started to darken above their heads._

" _The problem is that he never does this kind of spectacle if he doesn't have the power to back him up." Elijah winced, while raising his eyes to the darker sky._

" _In seven days I would have destroyed all other worlds, I will destroy the past, the future, and the time as we know it now. We'll only rest with the reassurance of "our" world." Shinichi shouted over the crowd, while reaching a rounded platform, elevated above the public place. "I'll become the master of the universe, and with me as such, you'll be free!" He announced while raising his hands to the sky that had suddenly turned red. "Inari, goddess of our world; I'm calling all the seven doors of heaven to turn back the curse, and give me the power to rule on this one with my six siblings."_

" _That's it? That's the curse that will bring hell on earth?" Katherine shook her head, dumbfounded._

" _No, that is only a show, he already put in place the curse; and he knew at what exact time to present himself in front of his people, to give himself a sense of ultimate power over them." Elijah pulled Katherine near him, at the exact moment that a few gusts of wild wind came at them; the sky wearing the colors of hell._

" _Bring her to me!" He turned his head toward one of the guards, before grabbing Caroline's hand to bring her by his side._

" _At the end of the seven days, I'll take this woman as my wife; and we'll reign over this world not only as husband and wife, but as your King and Queen!" Shinichi exclaimed, under the loud cheering of the crowd._

" _Gosh, for once I feel for Caroline Forbes, like I've never felt for a human being." Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, a cold predicament hitting her spine._

" _I doubt Klaus will let this happen in any shape or form." Elijah replied, before grabbing her hand to pull the woman vampire on his heels._

" _What are you doing?" Katherine lowered her sight on their interlaced fingers, feeling a range of shivers spreading on her right arm._

" _There's a sandstorm coming our way, Katerina!" Elijah nodded toward the desert at the entrance of the city. "We need to find shelter now." He informed, toneless._

" _Oh…" She turned her head to see the big cloud of sand coming their way. "Right, we need to find shelter." She agreed, while trying to get a grip on herself. Katherine, since when do you lose it because a man is grabbing your hand? Since it's fucking Elijah Mikaelson of course! "What about both your sister and Klaus? Should we try to find them?"_

" _My dear, if there's something that I've learned about my sister and Klaus is that they could certainly be worse hell than all sandstorms combined!" Elijah commented, winking._

* * *

" _Alert the servants, slaves and butlers to close all the windows in the palace; a storm larger than life itself is heading our way!" Shinichi yelled through the corridors, pushing his cape down on his shoulders and back, only to throw it on the palace marble floor with one hand, forcefully pulling Caroline on his heels with the other._

" _Bring her back to her private quarters!" Shinichi ordered his guards, dryly; while pushing his female prisoner in their arms._

" _What? That's it? That's the big showdown in front of your people?!" Caroline busted to his face. "You're just a puppet whose making antics in front of a bunch of retarded souls who never saw better!"_

" _My … My … Caroline, you have a dirty mouth and sharp tongue today. I wonder what is holding me to prove to you how much of a puppet I can be in bed!" Shinichi treated her, while bending his head at a near inch of hers. "Is that what you're doing, presenting me an opened invitation to join you in bed before our wedding night?"_

" _Go fuck yourself!" Caroline spitted into the kitsune's face with all the anger she accumulated inside of her._

_Shinichi growled, before wiping her saliva from his face with the back of his right hand._

" _Get her out of my sight, or I would not be counted responsible of my next act." He warned the guards._

" _Well, I wouldn't put a dog outside in the middle of this storm, and I'm not really a dog person." Mikael grinned, while following Shinichi inside the parlor room, before grabbing a cigar offered by one of his slaves._

" _If you think the weather is bad here, you did not see how much worst it is in Mystic Falls." Shinichi informed, before bursting into loud laughter._

* * *

_Matt let a loud cough escape his dry lips, before slowly reopening his eyelids; alerted by the strange sensation that both of his wrists were suddenly liberated of the handcuffs holding him prisoner of the bricks wall inside the dark dungeon._

" _What is …" He tried to whisper, short of words and saliva in his mouth._

" _Shush…It's me; keep your strength!" Rebekah silenced him; while pulling his restrain away. "Oh my God, what did they do to you?" She finally noticed his torn clothes, and the dry blood coloring the beige tunic from top to bottom._

" _That's ok, don't … Don't worry about me, just leave this place." Matt raised his right hand to caress Rebekah's left cheek, with the tip of his fingers._

" _They whipped you? I'm going to kill that kitsune with my bare hands!" Rebekah mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

" _The guards had their little fun with me, don't let this torture your mind, Rebekah; find a way to liberate Caroline of this hell, and to destroy that world before he'll find a way to destroy ours, and then you should all return to the present time." Matt managed to say under a shortness of breaths._

" _We should "all" return to the present time, that includes you too, Matt Donovan. I'm not about to let your rot inside this dungeon until death finds you!" She growled, unhappy._

" _What …. What happened outside?" Matt turned his head toward the small light coming into his prison, from the brick that had fallen from the wall. "I could hear all the commotion."_

" _Shinichi started the curse." Rebekah explained, briefly; while slowly sliding an arm around his injured ribs, before hearing him wincing under the intense pain._

" _You got to be kidding me?" Matt opened his eyes widely. "You need to stop him; you need to leave, now!"_

" _Not without you." She shook her head, stubbornly._

" _How did you manage to pass through the guards?" Matt asked, in surprise._

" _Well… I kind of did a quick and painful carnage … Don't be mad at me, I had no other choices, alright, Donovan?" Rebekah let the truth out of her mouth in one breath._

" _I'm not mad at you at all." Matt let a timid smile raised both corners of his lips, before coughing loudly. "I'm just surprised that you did not portray the character of a whore this time."_

" _He knows… He knows that we are here, so what would be the point." Rebekah shrugged._

" _What? Shinichi knows?" Matt exclaimed. "One added reason for you to get the fuck out of here!"_

" _Not without you…I know, I know …" She stammered, while closing her eyes for a few seconds. "I know you're against all that I am as a vampire, but you need to accept my blood, it will give you strength and repair your wounds in no time, please Matt, for me?" She tore the delicate skin of her left wrist before presenting the opened-bloody wound to the young man. "It's the only way I'll manage to bring you into safety?"_

" _Rebekah, I …" Matt closed his eyes for a few seconds, before letting a loud sight out of his lungs. "Fine, I'll do it." He nodded, bringing her delicate wrist to his lips, before slowly sipping her red elixir._

" _Ohhh…" The blonde vampire let a loud sigh of ecstasy escape her mouth; with her head bent toward the rear… If only Matt Donovan knew what this intimate moment was triggering inside of her body! She tried to not moan at the intense erotic experience she was experimenting._

" _I can't drink more…" Matt shook his head, trail of blood rolling on his chin._

" _It's ok; you drank enough." Rebekah nodded, wiping the excess blood from his skin; a timid smile spreading on her lips. "You should feel like your old-self in a few minutes." She encouraged him._

" _Then what will we do?" Matt asked, worryingly_

" _I'll get you out of here." Rebekah explained to him._

" _How will you manage to escape Shinichi's palace?" Matt inquired more. "There are guards everywhere?"_

" _Well, considering the major sandstorm outside, I believe no one will really notice." She responded under Matt's speechless-jaw on the floor expression._

* * *

" _Let go of me, you're hurting me!" Caroline shouted through the corridors, while squirming to free herself from the firm grip the guards kept on both of her arms, their stoic faces not letting any sign of compassion, while dragging her though a series of corridors inside the palace._

_It was only the early hours of the day, probably around noon, but outside the sky had taken the ugliest shade of black._

_One of the guards finally showed a glimpse of reaction, when a slave, wearing a long beige tunic and a hood over his head and face, stood in front of their paths._

" _In the name of Shinichi, name yourself or die?" One of them raised the question at the same time his left hand raised its hatchet._

_Caroline held her breath, the beats of her heart pumping rapidly inside her chest; she would have recognised that male figure anywhere._

" _Are you deaf slave?" The other guard exclaimed, laughter tone perceived in his voice._

_Klaus slowly, and very intentionally, lowered his hood on his shoulders, with two red eyes, a pair of sharp fangs, and a loud growl startling both of the men. He suddenly spread into their direction on a momentum of anger and revenge._

_Both guards pushed Caroline at arm length toward the wall; before one of them was violently thrown in the air, his heavy body falling on the floor at a few meters of distance, with his skull hitting the marble floor, a poodle of blood surrounding his head a few seconds later. That was one down!_

_Klaus shifted, when the second one attacked him by behind, before bending his upper body near his knees, only to hold the guard momentum above his back. Unfortunately for him, the guard managed to grab him by the shoulders in an attempt to twist the hybrid's neck. Klaus managed in a cons attack to turn on himself to bring the guard's body on his legs, before viciously biting the right side of his neck, sucking all blood in his throat with large gulps, before throwing the lifeless body at his feet._

" _Hello Love, happy to see me?" He smirked, his sight raised to look at her standing position, before slowly wiping, with the back of his right hand, the excess blood on his bottom lip and chin._

" _Klaus … What are you doing? I thought it was too risky to give the upper-hand to Shinichi at his point?" Caroline asked, wincing at the view; while turning her sight away from the carnage, disdain plastered all over her face._

" _What? Don't tell me the sight of blood would make you throw up?" He mocked, while approaching Caroline's standing position, his sight narrowed on her. "As for my prompt change of plan, the announcement of your upcoming nuptial was enough for me to act."_

" _You seem to forget that I'm back as…" She started to formulate her response, before closing her eyes, a lump of vomit forming in her throat. She needed to breathe and turn her sight away from the victims._

"… _That you're back as a human." Klaus frowned, his lips forming a straight line of disapproval. "How could I ever forget about that lovely gift that our friend the Kistuse gave you?" He growled, with disapproval written explicitly in his timber of voice. "Hurry up; we need to leave now, Caroline!" His fingers interlaced with Caroline's in a firm grip._

" _No!" She shook her head, while pulling her hand away from his._

" _No? Care to explain your sudden change of heart and attitude, sweetheart; or is it a "human" thing?" He asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, a sudden anger rising inside his entire being._

" _I've told you that I wouldn't leave without Matt, and I'll stick to my words, you'll have to carry me against my will, if you don't want to oblige to my request!" Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, chin raised; in a more than obvious confrontational gesture._

" _Is that so, Forbes?" Klaus growled with impatience._

" _And don't you even think, Mikaelson, that because I'm a human now, that I'm scare of you, I can still hit you when it will hurt the most!" She slowly raised her right knee, ready for an attack._

_Klaus stood motionless for a few seconds, before suddenly leaning his head back only to burst into loud laughter._

" _Care to share what is so funny?" Caroline mumbled angrily between her teeth._

" _I can solemnly attest that there is only one like you in the all universe, Caroline Forbes!" Klaus smirked, before promptly grabbing her left forearm, under her loud cry of protestation, only to bring her in his arms, before twining both of her wrists like a sausage, and gag her with a large and very tick scarf, to protect her head, mouth and eyes of the exterior storm._

" _Let…Me … Go…" He could only hear her low mumbling under the tick fabric._

" _And because you've asked so gently, I can only oblige to your request, Love!" He added, teaser, with a smile rising from ear to ear; raising her body on his left shoulder, before giving her a big slap on her buttocks. "There, there … don't thank me yet, though, we both need to get out of this hell, only to meet a greater one outside."_

_Caroline squirmed above his shoulders, her joined fists hitting his back repeatedly, but while not creating the expected effect. She finally hang, exhausted, with her head balancing from left to right in a steady rhythm._

" _See how agreeable you can be when asked politely, Forbes?" Klaus grinned. "And just to calm you down, Rebekah went on a rescue mission to save your precious Matt, therefore stop whining!"_

* * *

_**Present time, Mystic Falls …** _

" _Can we trust him?" Stefan asked his brother, with a raised eyebrow; pushing the door of the Mystic Grill, before taking a sitting position at a near table. "I mean, he came back from an alternate time universe that we know nothing about after all?"_

" _Who… Sage… I mean Enzo?" Damon shrugged his shoulders. "He's an asshole as much as me, do you trust me?"_

" _Touché!" Stefan let a smirk raised both sides of his lips._

" _What will it be?" A blond waitress asked, with a wink directed at Damon._

" _We'll start with two black coffees, and one of your most beautiful smiles on the side." Damon winked back._

" _Two black coffees, coming right up; handsome!" She replied, before turning on her heels._

" _Flirting is an art with you, isn't it, brother?" Stefan shook his head, his eyes rolling to the ceiling of the establishment; before grabbing the breakfast menu._

" _Flirting, it's like breathing; it gives you a sense of freedom. You should try it sometimes, brother; but for it to work you need to remove the stick plunge deep into your ass." Damon suggested, teaser._

" _It's duly noted, brother." Stefan winced. "But, I'll leave it to the expert though." He added, while scattering the choices of omelettes._

" _Enzo was there for me at a critical moment of my life." Damon shared, while grabbing the steaming cup of black coffee from the waitress's hands. "Thank you darling!"_

" _Thank you." Stefan nodded himself, in a more reserved way._

" _You're both welcome." The blonde smiled. "Are you ready to order?" She grabbed her orders pad._

" _Give us as few minutes, would you?" Damon suggested, with his most seductive smile._

" _Not a problem, handsome!" She winked, once more; before heading toward another table; where a few clients were waiting for her._

" _Which moments… There were quite a few, if I'm not mistaking?" Stefan questioned, teaser; while reprising the conversation._

" _It's not important." Damon shook his head, a cold veil blurring his vision. "What is important is that Sage always had my back."_

" _What is he, anyway?" Stefan shrugged. "Is he a vampires or a mutant?"_

" _You're wondering about the dog, aren't you?" Damon raised his sight in Stefan's._

" _Aren't you?" Stefan opened his eyes widely._

" _Well … Yah, considering the small puppy is appearing and disappearing at his order." Damon rolled his eyes._

" _Small puppy… Really, did you see the size of this thing?" Stefan argued, with wide-opened eyes._

" _I would have said big cow, but it seems harsh a little." Damon grinned. "I don't know what he is now; the last time I saw Sage, in my mind he had died." He shrugged, fatalist._

" _Well, I'll keep an eye on him. I do not question your friendship with the man, but … You can never be too safe." Stefan put the menu down, before turning his sight toward the window and the menacing sky above their head. "Damn… Was it sunny not even five minutes ago?" He narrowed his sight on the dark clouds._

" _Mm… Yah, well I guess a thunderstorm is coming." Damon took a glimpse at the windows, before returning his attention to the menu._

_Stefan frowned, suddenly sensing an aura of uncertainty around him. His attention drifted to a nearby couple, who seemed to exchange into a heated argument._

" _What? You've always been pinning for her… She was your college sweetheart for God sake!" The young woman busted to her boyfriend's face, with more intensity than a troupe of wild animals._

" _It's always about your fucking_ _ **envy**_ _, Clara." Her boyfriend lashed out back at her._

_Stefan turned his attention around, his vampire hearing catching bits and pieces of, somehow, the same conversation, bringing on the table the "_ _**envy** _ _" factor._

" _What? Are you still envying me for stealing your Thursday shift? For God sake, Emily; grow up!" One of the servers addressed himself to their waitress._

" _Damon!" Stefan called his brother's name, mouth opened._

" _I know, I've noticed." Damon replied, speechless as his brother. "And you were right; it's not a normal thunderstorm outside."_

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stefan inquired, while sliding his sight from the exterior storm to the inside chaos._

" _Shinichi put his damn plan to end the present world into action, did he?" Damon replied, while jumping on his feet; before throwing a few bills on the table to pay for the coffees._

" _And "_ _ **envy**_ _" is one of the Seven Sins!" Stefan added, while storming toward the exit door, before finding himself on the sidewalks, his brother by his side; with the above sky becoming darker by the minute, winds taking in intensity with strong blows._

" _We need to get to Bonnie!" Damon shouted through the whistling of the storm._

* * *

" _Who's there?" Elena shouted through the catacomb corridors, all her senses in alert._

_The brunette finally grabbed a piece of wood left on the ground, for protection. It was her time to guard the portal and for what she could know, another "someone" could have easily come from the past to enter the future?_

" _Drop the wood, I come in peace!" Enzo appeared with his hands raised in the air; the tall and large dog following on his heels._

" _Oh it's you!" Elena rolled her eyes to the rock ceiling; before throwing the piece of wood on the ground. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, chin rose in a confrontational gesture. She, obviously, couldn't stand the guy!_

" _Well, I was missing you of course." Enzo teased. "Such lovely creature has been born to be missed." He continued to mock._

" _Just shut up would you?" She turned her back at him, while placing herself in front of the portal. "Why are you really here, anyway? And where did you find the clothes you have on your back?"_

" _Why do I make you nervous, Cruella?" He whispered his lips near her left ear, one finger enrolling on one of her straight strands of hair; before receiving a slap to release it. "Ouch!" He growled._

" _No… But your dog smelling my leg is certainly achieving that goal!" She replied, dryly._

" _Brutus is not my dog." Enzo replied, before whooshing the dog away "Sit, there!" He pointed toward a corner of the catacomb corridor; with the dog listening to his order a second later._

" _Not your dog, then whose?" Elena asked, while turning her head to look at him._

" _That dog belongs to the supernatural world." He informed, before placing himself in front of her sight. "As for the clothes, they belongs to Damon, is it bothering you?"_

" _What?" She shrugged indifferent._

" _That I'm wearing his clothes?" Enzo asked, with a raise eyebrow._

" _What would it bother me, don't' be ridiculous." Elena sighed loudly, with annoyance._

" _Well, you seem to have forced a strong grip on both brothers; while playing the sweet innocent dove named Elena, but we both know that you're not so innocent, do we?" Enzo commented, slowly bending his face at a near inch of hers._

" _Maybe you're one of Damon's past friends, but I'm not obligated to give you the time of the day or like you for a matter of facts!" Elena replied, dryly; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "And you don't know me; actually you know nothing about me or my life. And, I know nothing about your presence here, or what is your real purpose."_

" _I know how manipulative you can be, Elena; playing two brothers against each other… Tsk, tsk, tsk … Bad girl! And I know that when our eyes met the first time, a fire emerged in your core, leaving you panting for more." Enzo trailed the soft curve of her bottom lip._

" _What? You're delusional … Just let me go, and get out of here!" She pushed his hand away; redness reaching both of her cheeks._

" _Not before proving my point!" Enzo added, strongly pulling the young woman's body in his arms, with his mouth crashing on hers._

_Elena froze on spot, eyes widely opened, at the sudden sensual assault; squirming to free herself from his strong grip; while feeling his tongue passed the barrier of her closed lips, only to let a loud moan escape her throat, before losing a battle by slowly raising both of her hands on his muscular chest, fingers buried in his thick black hair a second later._

" _Mm… Elena…" Enzo murmured, mouthing her name on her parted lips between kisses; softly pushing her body on the rocks wall behind them; only to rub her body of his hands. "My bad girl, all mine!" He whispered more, his manly lips leaving a trail of fire on her neck, down on her cleavage._

" _Enzo…" She moaned his name, while pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her chest. What in the name of God was happening to her? This has to stop now!_

_She opened her eyes, panting, pushing herself at arm length from him; before slapping his face of her right hand._

" _You stay away from me, you jerk! You hear me?" She pointed a forbidding finger in his direction; while putting her clothes back together._

" _Well, you have a good swing of your right hand, let me tell you." Enzo cracked his jaw; before touching his red cheek. "Are you the same fighter in bed, Elena? I guess I'll know soon enough."_

_The dog suddenly rose on his legs, on watch and in main anticipation to save Enzo if needed._

" _It's ok, Brutus; the girl like it rough apparently." He smirked._

" _I'll tell Damon… I'll … I'll tell him about you and … And what you just did …" Elena stammered, while trying to catch her breath._

" _You'll tell him nothing of the sort, and you perfectly know it." Enzo replied, dryly._

" _Oh yah… And why is that, because you've said so?" Elena narrowed her sight on him._

" _No, it's simply for the fact that Damon is no match for you. The poor man doesn't even know or realize what is good for him anymore. Neither his brother as a matter of fact. He has the biggest flaw of falling, and being obsessed with the wrong kind of girls." Enzo rolled his eyes._

" _Oh God, and you're a match for me, I suppose?" Elena exclaimed, rage coming out of her ears._

" _You perfectly now that answer to that question." Enzo shrugged. "Therefore, I won't waste my saliva answering you."_

_The sudden and unexpected tremors of the ground underneath their feet, with the shake of the rocks wall, and the loud barking of the dog made them started and frantically scatter the catacomb._

" _It's an earthquake! We need to get the fuck out of here … Come!" Enzo shouted over the brouhaha, while presenting his opened right hand to Elena._

_She did not think twice and spread toward him, before feeling his arms wrap her shoulders and waist._

" _The portal … What about the portal, we can't leave!?" Elena turned her head and sight toward the source of energy._

" _We don't have time… Brutus, lead the way!" He shouted the order to the colossal dog._

* * *

" _Mm…" Bonnie moaned with pleasure, eyes closed; marked by a burning iron, with a set of manly lips trailing a line of fire on the right side of her neck._

" _You like what I do to you, Bonnie?" The hoarsely voice whispered, with two strong hands slowly pushing both straps of her white lace dress down on her forearms, freeing her perky breast of their imprisonment, before stroking his thumbs on both erected nipples, a discharge of pleasure spreading in her entire body._

" _Yes, very much…" She responded, while biting into the thin skin of her bottom lip; with a trail of blood rolling down her chin._

" _Let me take care of this." The deep voice proposed, before wiping the blood from the tip of his fingers, only to bring the drops to his mouth. "You taste good, Bonnie." Kol Mikaelson commented, licking all trace of the blood, on his fingers._

_ooOoo_

" _Oh my God, what was that?!" Bonnie raised herself into a sitting position, from her lying one on the leather sofa of the study room, in the Salvatore Boarding home. Her heart pounded in her chest like a gun machine; redness hitting her cheeks all at once with the erotic memories of her dream._

_She had passed the majority of the evening trying to find a way to stop Shinichi in his devil plan to erase the future; and she must have drifted into a deep sleep._

" _And good morning to you too, darling; did you sleep well?" A kooky Kol asked; comfortably sitting in an arm chair, while facing Bonnie's sitting position, with a huge smirk spread over both corners of his lips._

" _What are you doing here?" She frantically raised the blanket over her chest, in a protective mechanism._

" _You're hiding yourself while being fully clothed, really?" Kol tilted his head, with an arched eyebrow. "I've heard about being prude before, but this is reaching a new level, would you say?" He teased._

" _Don't you…" Bonnie started her sentence, while passing a hand through her tangled morning hair, to grasp a sense of reality._

" _What? Hide myself while being fully dressed? No! I don't even hide myself when I'm naked." He winked at her, playfully. "You want me to demonstrate?"_

" _Don't you have any sense of decency within yourself?" She finally managed to finish her sentence, while grabbing her jeans coat, before promptly covering her tank top with the thicker fabric. Her hard nipples were pulling the white cotton fabric of the tank top in a suggestive way… Damn dream, what was happening to her?!_

" _Is this a rhetorical question?" Kol asked._

" _What do you think?" Bonnie replied, dryly; while pulling her equestrian boots over her leggings, before rising on both legs. "I need to get back to work." She mostly addressed herself, before turning her back at him; only to grab a few books she had dropped on the wooden floor. . "I've stayed all night, while trying to find a loophole, and I must have drifted to sleep at some point."_

" _Would you like something indecent between the two of us, Bonnie?" She suddenly heard the whisper near her right ear. "What were you dreaming just now? You seemed; mm, how should I put it, hot and bothered in your sleep?"_

_Bonnie closed her eyes, a range of shivers hitting her entire body all at once; redness reaching her cheeks, once more._

" _Not of your business what I dream or not!" She pushed a few books on her chest, to give herself a sense of protectiveness … The question was, protectiveness against Kol Mikaelson or from herself?_

" _I beg the difference, if you were dreaming about me; I'll make it my business to know what it was about, was it a "wet" dream, Bonnie?" Kol asked._

" _Are you serious just now?!" She turned on herself to face the Original; while poking his chest with a straight finger._

" _What?" Kol raised both opened hands, surrounding himself. "You were moaning my name: Kol, Oh Kol, yes…Yes …" He imitated the tone of her voice, giggles escaping his throat._

" _Oh my God, You're … You're an asshole! It's you who've put … Who've put that damn dream in my head, haven't you?!" She busted to his face, stammering; while punching his muscular chest of her closed fists._

" _Ok, ok … Time out!" He grabbed both of her wrists, before pulling the young witch in his arms; both of her arms being pushed in her back. "Ok, I've put the dream in your head, Bonnie. You were lying on the sofa, in a profound sleep, while looking more beautiful and luscious than ever. It was too much of a temptation for me to resist." He smirked proud of himself._

" _Oh you … You're disgusting!" Bonnie managed to squirmed herself out of Kol's grip. "You stay the hell away from me! I don't know what possessed Elijah to suggest I could need you, but it was surely insanity!"_

" _Oh come on, Darling… It wasn't that bad, was it? You seemed to enjoy yourself as much as I did; at least that's what I felt." Kol shrugged, fatalistic._

" _What do you mean what you felt?" She backed away of a few steps, with wide opened eyes._

" _Well, I've put the dream in your head, therefore I was in it; and therefore…" He advanced of a few steps to reach her present standing position, slowly grabbing her chin to raise her face toward his. "Therefore, I felt it the same way you did." He whispered, while mouthing the words on top of her lips._

" _The ground is shaking beneath my feet…" Bonnie managed to whisper, breathless; while burying her sight in his, before lowering her eyes on Kol's lips. Lips that were in a too close proximity of hers, obviously!_

" _Even if my charm is undeniable and I'm quite irresistible, it's not my doing this time, darling." Kol commented; before lowering his head to take a look at both of their feet. "Bonnie, fuck! It's an earthquake!" He shouted, while pulling her closer to his chest._

" _For fuck sake did you see outside?" Damon stormed inside the study room, with Stefan on his heels._

" _Who care about outside, when we have an earthquake inside. Place yourselves under the arches of the doors, now!" Stefan yelled._

_Bonnie felt her body being carried away in Kol's arms, before being projected, in his vampire speed, under a large wooden arch – Same arch where both brothers were holding the wood with both hands._

" _It's not like the three of you would suffer any fatal injuries from this, aren't you all eternal?" Bonnie commented, witnessing a few of the wooden beams falling from the ceiling in a loud bang noise on the floor._

" _Damn, who's going to clean all of this?" Damon frowned under the present devastation of the study room. "And not to be technical, Bon-Bon, but if my head is crashed under a cement pillar, I don't think I'll stay eternal for very long." He added, wincing._

" _Can one of you inform us of what the fuck is going on?" Kol inquired, impatient._

" _Shinichi set his roots in Mystic Falls that what's going on!" Stefan yelled through the rumbling of the aftershocks._

" _What, this is his doing, already? No, no … I'm not ready for this!" Bonnie exclaimed, her heart pounding like a machine gun inside of her chest. In the time space of a few minutes, she had waking up after an erotic dream involving Kol Mikaelson, followed by an almost kiss, and for dessert her first earthquake, ever!_

" _How are you sure this is not natural cause?" Kol wondered out loud._

" _It's pitch black outside, man; nothing human could have created this kind of storm, in day light!" Damon started explaining to the Original. "Plus the residents went coo-coo in their heads; it's more than obvious that a supernatural power took over the city in the time space of a few seconds."_

" _What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned._

" _To add to this shit of a storm and earthquake, the odd and irrational behaviors we witnessed at the Mystic Falls Grill, among staff and clients present there." Stefan explained._

" _What are you talking about? What kind of a strange behavior?" Kol asked._

" _They were all having the same argument, over and over; screaming their heads off about their horrible flaw, in this case: "_ _ **envy"**_ _! Damon added as explanation. "And, with the sky turning as black as the night, we figured that it was Shinichi's doing, it's not like we weren't waiting for something to manifest itself."_

" _Envy…?" Kol repeated, frowning._

" _Oh, my God… The biblical seven sins, do you think what I'm thinking?" Bonnie couldn't do without glancing at Kol._

" _The ground finally stopped shaking and the Original stormed toward one of the windows, before opening the curtains, only to face a black sky, unrecognizable to human's eyes._

" _He managed to turn the curse back at us … I mean in reverse!" Kol exclaimed, in shock._

" _What do you mean by that?" Stefan asked arched eyebrows._

" _Inari, their divinity had placed the curse as a backup plan, to destroy the kistunes, only if they would deny their divine mission, and start acting in vain ways for their own selfish gain, by using any of the seven biblical sins…" Bonnie started explaining to both Salvatore brothers._

" _She's right." Kol nodded at Bonnie's say. "And now, that asshole of a kistune has managed to turn the curse back at us; by creating seven days of sins before the future as we know it would be destroyed for good!" Kol concluded her statement._

" _Shit!" Damon exclaimed, jaw hitting the floor._

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

" _You'll pay for this one, Mikaelson; I swear!" Caroline lashed out, in the middle of coughing the sand that had infiltrated her throat and lungs, while bending her upper body to spit the dirty lump that had formed in her mouth._

_Klaus had managed to bring them into the safety of a cavern, while fighting against the sandstorm that had hit the city in the most intensive way known to mankind. It was more than evident that this storm was not coming from natural cause, but more for supernatural ones. He grabbed a nearby torch, left on one of the cavern wall, before scattering the ground to find ways to light it up._

" _You come at me when you'll be ready, ok Love?" Klaus mocked, gently; before rubbing two pieces of stone together to create a spark of fire, to light up the torch. "I know that your human condition is slowing your capacities now, so, In the meantime I'll wait for you here." He added, while pushing her button further more._

" _Screw you, asshole!" Caroline busted, passing the back of her hand on her mouth, while slowly rising back on her legs. "What? You were a boy scout in another life, that's where you've learned to light a torch?" She commented, perniciously._

" _Yes, actually … I was the one telling horror stories around the fire at night, before scaring all the children in their sleeps, by biting their necks." He turned his head to wink at her._

" _For some reason it fits your sadistic persona!" She responded, dryly._

" _Come, we need to enter further inside the cavern." Klaus held out his right hand._

" _I can walk alone!" She scolded him, with a hand gesture, before passing by his side, just to hold her pace in front of several corridors._

" _Oh but by all means, sweetheart; lead the way, but which way will it be exactly?" Klaus mocked, while murmuring the words near her right ear._

" _You know all of this is your fault, Mikaelson!" She turned on herself to face him, while pointing a finger to his chest._

" _Here we go again! Please highlight me, Love; in which way is all of this even remotely my fault?" The hybrid growled, impatient; while raising the torch in front of his sight to head North-East into one of the corridors._

" _In which way… Are you even serious right now? Do you want the all list?" Caroline stormed on his heels; both closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

" _I think I've heard it at least a hundred of times already, but who am I to withdrawing your fun to repeat it again!" Klaus growled, while sighing loudly._

" _If it wasn't for those seven stupid – stupid dates that I'd agreed share with you, I, we ... All of us, wouldn't be put in this predicament right now!" Caroline busted, in rage._

" _Fine, I forced you into dating me; it's my entire fault then! And what do you have to say about Rome, Caroline?" Klaus held his pace, before turning to face her, chin raised, sight locked in hers._

" _What about Rome?" Caroline replied, while swallowing a lump in her throat, her heartbeat rising faster inside her chest, erotic images of their naked bodies filling her mind._

" _You know perfectly what I'm asking." Klaus added, a nerve twitching in his left cheek. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that it meant nothing to you then?"_

_She stared into his blue gaze for a few seconds, before lowering her red cheeks._

" _I can't…" She shook her head, mortified of her own weakness …. Same weakness named: Klaus Mikaelson! "Oh my God… Look!" She exclaimed, joyfully; before spreading toward the inside of the cavern, only to come face to face with a majestic cascade of water, in the middle of an interior oasis, natural light illuminating this hidden paradise._

_Caroline placed herself at the near edge of the small creek; amazement spreading on her facial expression._

" _You did not answer my question?" She heard his voice, and felt his soft touch, at a near inch of her standing position._

" _There's nothing to answer." She managed to whisper under a shortness of breaths._

" _Nothing to answer… Is it because you've fallen for "him"? Is it because you're thinking of sleeping with Shinichi, and are evaluating your chance to put a more powerful man into your bed?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before grabbing both of Caroline's shoulders to turn her body to face him._

_She was perhaps back as a human now, but the rage she felt at that particular moment gave her enough strength to squirm herself away from his firm grip, before pushing him over the small cliff, only to see Klaus's body hit the water in a loud waves sound._

" _Fuck you, Mikaelson!" She yelled to his face; when he reappeared from the bottom of the creek, his fiery sight locked on his pray._

" _If I was you, Love; I would start running!" He threatened, angrily._


	6. Lust

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

" _Well, you'll be highly disappointed because I won't move a finger, I'll stay right here, my feet glued to the ground!" Caroline responded, arms crossed over her chest, chin raised in a confrontational gesture, but with the beats of her heart increasing dangerously inside her chest … He wouldn't hurt her, right? The Hybrid was crazy in love with her, right? It's not a little push in the water that would raise Klaus's fury, right?_

_To be honest, she was as crazy in love with him that he was with her, but that was Caroline Forbes' secret to keep, in all cost. Who would ever believe that she had fallen deep for the hybrid? They would probably think that it had been a sexual attraction between the two that was finally consummated in Rome, but they wouldn't call it "love", right?_

" _It's fine by me, sweetheart." Klaus shrugged, raising both hands to push his wet hair toward the back, his fiery sight narrowed on the young woman, a cocky smile curving his manly lips…. The beast was obviously enjoying the foreplay of his evil plan. "I needed a bath; you just procure me the chance to take it." He added, while slowly getting out of the water. "You know this parallel universe is not what it's all cracked up to be? I wasn't even able to take a bath since I've arrived in Cairo."_

" _What are you doing now?" Caroline raised a suspicious eyebrow at his present action._

" _Why? Why does it matter to you what I'm doing? I thought I had no effect on you, Love?" Klaus reached the small bank, with his pants and tunic glued like a second skin to his body._

_She let her eyes slowly slide on the length of his body, biting into her teeth into her bottom lip at the obvious bulge showing at his crotch area; surely provoked by the cold water effect … Or Caroline would prefer to believe._

" _You do whatever you want, why would it affect me if you're taking a bath or not?" She shrugged, falsely indifferent. "I prefer to have a clean wolf standing by my side, than a smelly one, I suppose?"_

" _Oh, is this one of your jokes, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned, grinning; while passing his tunic above his head, only to throw the fabric on the cavern ground a second later. "If so… It's a really good one!" He added, teaser. "You know I've heard that the Kitsunes smell really bad when they are wet, and considering you'll marry one soon, I'm just acting as a concerned friend, you know?"_

_**Go fuck yourself, Mikaelson!** _ _Caroline thought, while narrowing her sight on the hybrid._

" _I've heard hybrids are a pain in the ass and yet, I'm stuck with one!" She replied, pulling her tongue at him. "You're really a jerk Mikaelson, you know that?"_

" _A jerk, perhaps… But one who has shared his bed with you, back in Rome, Caroline Forbes." He pointed a finger in her direction, water dripping in an erotic way, from the tips of his hair to his muscular chest … Or was it Caroline who couldn't stop staring, and felt a fire growing in her belly? "How do you explain that, Love?" He grinned, proudly._

" _It was pure insanity of my part!" Caroline lashed out as reply. "I'm like a magnet that attracts the worst assholes in the world… First, there was you … Then, that lunatic, Shinichi!"_

" _Well, to be fair, I was not obligated to bring you in a parallel universe to get you in my sheets that must be counting for something, right?" Klaus shrugged, mockingly, while pushing the note a little bit further._

" _Oh, you're getting on my last nerves!" Caroline stomped her feet on the ground, both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "Do you know what your damn problem is, Mikaelson?"_

" _Please, enlighten me, sweetheart, I'm dying to know?" He grinned, while tilting his head._

" _You're fucking enormous, large ego!" She yelled, while pulling her hair with both hands._

" _Oh, it's my ego, really? For a minute when you used the qualifiers: enormous and large, I thought you were talking about something else than my ego, but … Please, keep going." Klaus lowered his head to hide the huge smile spreading on his lips._

" _Oh my God… Here it is!" Caroline rolled her eyes out of their sockets._

" _Now, if you don't want to see my huge and enormous ego, I would suggest you turn around." He suggested, waving his right hand at her._

" _Why? What … What will you do?" Caroline asked, stumbling through her question._

" _You don't expect me to bath with my clothes, do you Love?" He questioned, while letting his pants drop to his ankle, before standing in all his_ _ **huge and enormous**_ _glory in front of the young woman._

" _Oh my God… You could have hidden yourself!" Caroline promptly turned her back at him, redness spreading on her face, with her left hand placed over her eyes. But that didn't meant she hadn't caught a lot of him, before turning around!_

" _It's nothing that you haven't seen before, Love." He mocked more, soon followed by the splash sound of his dive into the water._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls … Present time …** _

" _What did we miss?" Enzo exclaimed, while storming inside the study room, Elena close on his heels. "Well, except for the obvious earthquake and storm from hell outside, of course." He added, smirking._

_The imposing dog spread inside the room, managing to find a spot free of wreckage in front of the fire, before disappearing from their eyes._

" _It still freaks me out, you know?" Damon pointed toward the empty spot, and invisible dog._

" _You'll get used to it with time." Enzo winked; before turning his sight toward Bonnie and Kol._

" _Elena, thank God you're alright!" Bonnie rushed toward her friend, before hugging the brunette in her arms._

" _I'm fine, Bonnie; just a bit shaken by the earthquake." Elena reassured her friend, while glancing from the corner of her eyes at Enzo, who winked at her…Asshole! If he thought that he had any effect on her just because of a simple kiss, he would have another think coming at him!_

" _Sage… What are you doing here?" Kol exclaimed with his mouth opened._

" _Kol Mikaelson?" Enzo returned the same speechless expression._

" _You got to be fucking kidding me, where are you coming from asshole?" Kol exclaimed, while closing the space between them, before knocking closed fists with him, under their laughter sounds._

" _Kol Mikaelson, the oldest conniving piece of shit, what are you doing here yourself?" Enzo exclaimed. "And by the way I go by the name of Enzo now."_

" _Aye, wait just a minute… What is this all about?" Damon reached both men's standing positions, wide opened eyes fixated on them._

" _What? You don't know Kol? Well, you'll need to know this son-of-a-bitch; he's simply awesome!" Enzo responded, while pushing Kol on his left shoulder, in a playful way._

" _Awesome? Him … Are you drunk?" Damon arched an eyebrow, wincing with disdain. "He's a fucking Original and a fucking lunatic!" He added, pointing in the said man._

" _So what is your point, Damon?" Enzo shrugged._

" _Well, it takes one fucking lunatic to know one, I presume?" Kol responded all smile._

" _Just … Just don't talk, would you?" Damon frowned, not believing his eyes._

" _What are you doing here?" Kol pushed Damon on the side, before addressing his question to Enzo._

" _I came from the portal." Enzo replied, nodding. "I was stuck in Shinichi's past world."_

" _I was there myself, but I never saw you? I thought you were dead, man?" Kol shrugged, fatalist._

" _I was … and most of the times, I still am, I'm a bit of an enigma." Enzo replied, evasively, quickly glancing in direction of Elena who carefully avoided his stare. "I can't believe you two are not getting along?" He added, eyeing Kol and Damon simultaneously._

" _Ok, not to put a downer on this amazing get together between jackasses … Minus you, Stefan." Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling at Elena, who lowered her head to hide the smile spreading on her lips. Bonnie had her special way to re-established order when needed._

" _Thank you Bonnie!" Stefan nodded, a smirk raising the right side of his lips. "This said; she has a good point, the world as we all know it is falling apart, and I think that we should concentrate our energy on that."_

" _Bourbon, that's what I need!" Damon replied, while straddling the debris on the study room floor to reach the bar. "God, look at the damage? Now, I can only hope there's still a bottle that was not broken somewhere?" He pushed a few broken ones out of the way, before rising one in the air in a victorious way. "Ah! That should do the trick!" He broke the cork before bringing it to his mouth, only to have it snatched away from his hand. "Hey?" He exclaimed._

" _End of the world, earthquake, and a storm from hell, not it's without adding being stuck with an original!" She glanced toward Kol._

" _I'm happy to oblige to all your needs and wishes, darling." Kol winked, saluting her of his right hand._

" _I need this more than you!" Bonnie drank large gulps of the amber liquid; only to put it down a few seconds later, under loud coughing sounds. If only gulping the all bottle could make her forget about this stupid dream!_

" _Now … now Bon-Bon, go easy on yourself, would you?" Damon snatched the bottle back from her hands._

" _We have a bad news to tell you." Elena stepped a few steps forward, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Geez, you have a gifted way to bring it gently on people, don't you?" Enzo glanced, angrily, in Elena's direction._

"" _Trust me it's even more of a bad news, knowing you can't go back from where you came from!" She mumbled, angrily, under her clenched teeth._

' _What? What happened to the portal?" Bonnie advanced toward Elena, her chest rising under her rapid heartbeats._

" _The earthquake closed the entrance to the catacombs." Enzo informed the witch._

" _What?" Bonnie raised her right hand over her chest._

" _Fuck! Fuck!" Kol winced, before sending his closed fist in the wall placed in front of his sight. "How are we going to keep contact with them now?"_

" _Hey, hey, hey … Enough with the demolition, would you?" Damon exclaimed to the Original._

" _Bonnie, is there any way you could reopen the entrance of the catacombs?" Elena asked, hopeful._

" _I don't know…" The young witch shook her head, suddenly unbalanced by the series of events that had occurred the past hour._

" _The portal is still open; or the dog wouldn't be present with us." Enzo pointed toward the fireplace._

" _What do you mean?" Stefan asked with arms crossed over his chest._

" _That dog has been assigned to the supernatural world as a protector of all entrances, and this in all worlds, if the portal had been destroyed for good, or even if it was the only door, it wouldn't be present with us as of now." Enzo explained._

" _I think he has a good point." Damon nodded, in agreement._

" _Do you think that you could still try to make contact with Elijah?" Kol approached Bonnie, before drowning his sight in hers._

" _I could try …" She shrugged her shoulders, hopeful._

" _The winds are intensifying." Stefan approached the windows, his sight drown in the darkness of the storm outside._

" _If we only have to go against the unchain elements of nature, at least we should be safe, here, no?" Enzo spoke out loud, while placing himself near Stefan's standing position._

" _That's the thing; the all town is under some sort of a reverse spell of the Seven Sins." Kol informed._

_Enzo and Stefan turned on themselves, before facing the group, hands placed on each side of their waists._

" _What … What do you mean by that?" Elena asked, with a speechless expression plastered on her face._

" _We were on the Mystic Falls Grill when the storm started; and at the same time strange behaviors were occurring." Damon explained._

" _What do you mean by strange behaviors?" Elena inquired more._

" _They were arguing between themselves, customer to customer, employee to employee, and all have the same discussion about their own "envy"." Stefan informed the brunette._

" _But, you weren't arguing about that subject yourselves, were you?" Bonnie asked, in confusion. "And I certainly wasn't arguing the subject either?" She turned to glance at Kol._

" _No, but neither you nor she are humans." Enzo shrugged._

" _But, I'm human!" Bonnie pointed toward her own chest._

" _A human witch, technically you're considered a supernatural entity." Kol nodded in agreement of Enzo's say._

" _Ok, she is a witch, but I'm certainly not!" Elena shook her head, in disagreement. "I'm entirely human."_

" _You were in my company, standing at a few feet of distance of the portal." Enzo came to the conclusion. "Therefore, you must have been under some kind of protection related to it."_

" _But what will happen when the next Sin will come?" Elena asked, with her eyes widely open. "When I won't' be standing at a few feet of distance from the portal?"_

" _Well … You'll probably act like an irrational spoiled brat." Stefan replied. "No offense intended!" He added; both hands rose as a compassionate gesture._

" _You'll basically be yourself, don't worry too much, sweetheart." Enzo winked at her, playfully._

" _Go fuck yourself, Enzo!" Elena spitted at his face, chin raised._

" _It will be my pleasure." He added, with a huge grin plastered on his face._

" _Hey, what's going on with you two?" Damon placed himself between the two, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "What were you doing near the portal anyway?"_

" _I was looking for answers, as you are, my friend." Enzo replied, evasively. "I saw that Elena was in time-watch in front of the portal, and we simply share a little chat, did we, gorgeous?"_

_Elena started, wincing at Enzo's imply; before lowering her sight on the wooden floor. This was neither the place nor the time to discuss that shitty character with both Stefan and Damon._

" _We need to stay put together; we have no way of knowing what will come in the next seven days. But; I'll bet you my pretty ass, that it won't be pretty." Stefan suggested. "I'll go lock and secure all entrances." He nodded, before straddling the debris to reach the exit of the room._

" _I'll go with you." Damon exclaimed, before rushing behind his brother heels._

" _I'll go too." Elena added; suddenly retained by a firm grip on her right forearm._

" _Scare of staying behind in my company, sweetheart?" Enzo raised an eyebrow, mockingly._

" _Let go of my arm, now; or I'll blur out the truth to all of them!" Elena warned him, in a low threatening whisper._

" _And what truth is that? Is it the one that you'd want nothing more than to jump my bones at the moment?" Enzo teased, before freeing the brunette of his strong grip. "Get your facts straight before opening your lovely lips, would you, Elena?"_

_Elena eyed him, coldly, one last time; before turning on her heels to leave the room._

" _How am I supposed to go against Shinichi? His power is way superior than mine?" Bonnie whispered to the Original, who was now standing by her side, in front of the windows._

" _I have an idea that I was keeping as last resort." Kol confessed, in a lower tone of voice._

" _You care to share, or I'll need to drag it out of your mouth?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, questioning._

" _There's that lethal arm that could help us, but you have to promise me to keep it quiet for the time being, even to the others?" Kol drowned his sight in the witch's, his right hand firmly holding Bonnie's chin._

" _What is it?" She asked, hopeful._

" _Promise me first?" He insisted, while tilting his head._

" _I promise." Bonnie replied, against all odds. It's not that she wanted to trust that Original, but what other choices would come to her?_

" _And, it's more who it is!" He replied over Bonnie's mouth opened expression._

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

_Katherine stumbled inside the tent, coughing and spitting sand from the deepness of her lungs. Granted being a vampire was helping a lot in the breathing process, but it was not forbidding the sand from entering every orifices of her body._

" _Katherine, stay inside for the time being, I'll need to find Rebekah; before we'll be able to find shelter ourselves!" Elijah stormed inside, close behind her heels, while strongly coughing himself. "Promise me to not wonder around in the middle of this sand storm?"_

" _I won't be able to stay here for long, Elijah; the sand will infiltrate the tent in a matter of minutes." She replied, while grabbing his left forearm with her right hand, in desperation. "We need to find shelter as quickly as possible."_

" _I know that, but it's also my obligation to find my sister, Katerina." He grabbed her hand, before bringing it to his lips, softly kissing the sensitive spot in the inside of her wrist. "Be safe, ok?" He suggested, his sight drown in the brunette's. "I'll come back as quickly as I can, I swear."_

" _Worst case scenario, you'll run after me, right?" She teased, nervously swallowing a lump in her throat._

_Elijah let a timid smile spread on his lips; a glimpse of interest reaching his dark eyes._

" _Would you like that?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like for me to keep running after you?"_

_Katherine stood silent for a few seconds, her teeth biting into the thin skin of her bottom lip. Answering this question would mean sharing the deepness of her soul with the Original, was she ready for that?_

" _I'll be back soon." He finally nodded over her silence, turning around to reach the exit of the tent._

" _Elijah!" She yelled, holding him on his momentum, by rushing toward his standing position._

" _Yes?" He responded, while turning his head and sight toward her standing position._

" _Come back to me, please?" She begged him, rising on the tips of her toes, with both hands cupping his scruff face, before crushing her lips on his. The Original started at first; astonishment soon replaced by him returning the favor, by a kiss._

" _Why… Why are you kissing me now, Katerina?" Elijah mouthed the words on top of her trembling lips, with his right hand holding her chin in place. "Look at me?"_

" _Splurge of the moment, I guess? Call it a good luck charm if you most." The brunette swallowed hard, her trembling long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. She finally managed to raise her sight in the Original's; tip of her tongue slowly sliding on her bottom lip._

" _Is it all of it?" Elijah wondered out loud; his fingers sliding a few of her loose strands behind her ears. "Or is there… more?" He whispered, his breath caressing her right cheek, his lips softly biting her earlobe._

" _You know me, Elijah … I do things for my own benefit." Katherine shrugged; half-lying, with an intense fire spreading in her entire body, from the heart of her core. She felt his lips sliding languorously on her neck, creating a range of shivers in her spine. "Maybe… Maybe, all I want is for you to come back in one piece, to assure my own safety?" She lied through her teeth._

" _Or maybe you can't deny yourself of the truth anymore, the same being what we both knew from the first time our eyes met?" He whispered, his teeth softly biting the tender skin on her right shoulder; while both hands were trailing the delicious curve of her lower back._

" _Oh Elijah … Don't…Please…" She moaned her pleasure, while contradicting her say; both hands rising at the base of his neck, fingers playing with the longer strands of his dark hair._

" _Don't… What? You want me to stop, or you don't want me to stop?" He whispered the question, his lips rising upward on her neck, before trailing her jaw to land on her lips, only to nibble on her bottom one._

" _We weren't meant for this… We weren't even meant to meet again?" Katherine mouthed, with both contradictions playing in her head._

" _And yet, here we are?" He replied, both hands cupping her face; his sight locked with her. "You'll decide, but it will be the last I'll wait for you, just be warned?" He added, abruptly, before releasing his sensual grip on her; only to turn on his heels to leave the tent; under Katherine's speechless expression._

* * *

" _It's almost ironic, would you say? The way you're begging him to acknowledge your presence, if I may say?" Katherine heard the voice addressed its say to her. "Throwing kisses at him, hoping that he will magically fall back in love with you."_

_The vampire slowly turned on her heels to face the female intruder who had slowly pushed one of the fabric panels to finally show her presence in the tent. She should have known that the female Kisune would not make it easy for her, and would soon retaliate._

" _Misao … I guess it's time, isn't it?" Katherine positioned herself behind the wooden table, in what could only be a predicament of a fight between the two females._

" _Yes, I guess we've reached the time that you will die under my hands, Katherine." Misao confirmed, a pernicious smile raising both sides of her lips. "You know, you would never be his match, after all; I'm not about to let him disappear a second time from my life, or to let him be with you."_

" _Considering that the first time he had killed you, can we really call this a disappearing act from his part?" Katherine replied, slyly, and with a raised chin. "I think it was more a finale goodbye than anything else, would you say?"_

" _This conversation is futile, Katherine, simply for the fact that when the curse will be finally be set into place, you were meant to die either by my brother's hands or mine." Misao shrugged her shoulders, fatalist. "You have no purpose in our world, and you're an obstacle between me and the man that I want."_

" _He doesn't want you; he doesn't want anything to do with you." Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her clenched teeth._

" _And he does want "you" I suppose?" Misao placed her opened palms on each side of her tensed body, nails elongating under her supernatural transformation. "The woman that he kept chasing after for centuries; I'm a Queen in this world, Katherine; therefore I'm the one who will decide of Elijah's destiny and of your own." She added, taking steps forward toward her victim._

" _A Queen… I thought Caroline Forbes would take that title in a couple of days, joining her faith with the one of your brother?" Katherine commented, tit for tat. If only Elijah would come back now? But, he had barely left the tent a few minutes ago; therefore, she would be forced to battle this demoniac and delusional female Kitsune._

_Misao blenched over Katherine's say, a loud growl of the fox escaping her lips._

" _You're either fearless or stupid, Katherine." Misao busted, the tips of her black hair slowly turning red. "Do you know that a single scratch from my claws could kill you?" The Kitsune mentioned. "Goodbye Katherine Pierce!" She added, howling loudly; before spreading toward her victim._

* * *

_The whirlwind took both, Rebekah and Matt, by surprise. The female member of the Originals family had managed to escape Shinichi's palace by driving Matt through several dungeons corridors, a few bloody fights, and a "too easy way out" of the palace, considering the Kitsune was in fact the master of that place. But, Rebekah had not time to overthink that disturbing fact; she needed to act promptly to bring the young human man into safety of both the storm and Shinichi's evil plan._

_They stumbled through the ground of a few streets in the city; while keeping heads down, bumping into a few passers that were frantically rushing inside lime houses to find shelter from this hell of a storm._

" _Put the scarf around your head and mouth, keep your head down and try to take shallow breathing through the fabric." Rebekah yelled, through the intense commotion surrounding them. "It will lower the amount of sand you'll breathe or take into your mouth."_

" _What about you?" Matt yelled to bury the loud sound of the wind._

" _I'm fine; I'll cover my mouth with my hood." She reassured him. "We need to get out of the city; the storm is taking in intensity; and only God knows what Shinichi has planned after this?"_

" _I agree." Matt nodded, while helping her place the large hood on her head and mouth. "I'll lead the way." He suggested._

" _No, no … You don't know the city as much as I do." She disagreed, shaking her head. "Keep yourself close behind my heels, would you?"_

" _Rebekah?" Matt called her name, unexpectedly pulling her near his chest._

" _Yes?" She raised her sight in his blue gaze._

" _Be careful, alright?" He wished for her safety._

" _I'm eternal, remember?" She winked, a timid smile blessing both corners of her lips. "We need to leave now!" She ordered, gently; turning back on her heels to lead the path._

" _Wait!" Matt grabbed both of her shoulders, turning Rebekah's body around; before crashing his mouth on hers._

'' _What is this for?" Rebekah questioned, surprised by Matt's present action to seduce her._

" _I don't know … Just realizing some things, I guess." Matt shrugged, redness reaching both of his cheeks._

" _Ok, let's leave now." She blushed herself, before rushing into the stormy streets of the city._

" _Rebekah, watch out!" Matt was only able to warn her with a loud scream; witnessing a wooden beam coming from the sky, and falling on Rebekah's head a second later, before seeing her lifeless body fell on the ground. "Rebekah!" He yelled her name, rushing to kneel by her side._

* * *

" _Matt!" The call came like a small murmur in the middle of the storm's growls. "What happened?" Elijah knelled near his sister's lying body._

" _Elijah? I don't know … I mean, I do … But it happened so quickly. A beam came from nowhere and hit her on the head." Matt explained, evasively._

" _Ok, ok … She'll be fine." Elijah reassured the young man. "Can you carry her?"_

" _Yes, yes … I think so." Matt nodded._

" _Take her, and leave the streets of the city; soon we won't even be able to breathe through this sand storm. Less than a miles from here, you'll see a cavern, enter inside, it's the best hide-away / shelter that we could find at the moment." Elijah explained._

" _Aren't you coming? Rebekah would want you to come with us?" Matt asked, worried by Elijah's absence. "And where the fuck is Caroline?"_

" _I'm sure Klaus brought her to safety. As for me, I can't go with you, not as of now… I need to go back for Katherine." Elijah shook his head; while keeping the scarf in front of his mouth. "I wanted to make sure that my sister was in good hands, and she is. You need to do as I say, Matt, and bring her into safety, now!" Elijah ordered, before rushing away in his vampire speed._

" _Yes, Master Mikaelson, I'll do as you ask!" Matt mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, wincing at the huge ego of the Original, tying both sides of his scarf behind his head. He hated both Elijah and Klaus, but for once; the eldest was right … There was not time to waste or argue. He bended his upper body near Rebekah's unconscious body, before sliding both hands underneath her knees to raise her in his arms. "Don't worry, Rebekah; I'll get you into safety."_

* * *

_Elijah rushed inside the tent, the sand storm had taken a new turn for the worst, and in intensity; the air was almost not breathable anymore. It was more than time for him to bring_ **his** _Katerina to safety… Did he just think that in his mind? His… To him that woman had always belonged to him? Yes! One hundred times, yes!_

" _Katherine?" Elijah called her name numerous times, before lowering his sight on the frail and unconscious silhouette lying on the ground near the table. "Katerina… What have happened?" He rushed toward the said called, before kneeling to pick her up in his arms. "Who did this to you?" He noticed the many bloody wounds, her living white complexion leading to believe… to believe that …She was obviously dying. "Misao, I'll hunt you for this!" He finally realized the outcome, lashing out his anger in a loud cry._

* * *

_Caroline paced back and forth, and paced, and paced again … Over the length of the bank. This small hidden oasis in the cavern, in the middle of a parallel universe, had begun to felt more and more like a prison where her mind couldn't function and she couldn't even breathe! She had turned her back at the swash of water she had heard behind her back, keeping deaf ears and blind eyes at the obvious psychological game Klaus was playing with her mind, body and soul. But, she wasn't able to stop the growing wetness spreading between her legs, the erotic images evading her mind, and the need to turn around to take a peek at his nakedness._

_She slowly turned on herself, while peeking between her closed fingers placed over her eyes and face, only to swallow a lump in her throat. Klaus was standing underneath the waterfalls, his head tilted toward the back, eyes closed, both hands pinning his hair to the back. Water was falling freely on his shoulders, down on his muscular chest, to reach his pelvic area where his manhood was lengthening and hardening freely, under the pressure of the water, or so she preferred to believe once more, with the drops finally dying on his legs._

_Not to help the intense arousal of all her erotic senses, the bastard was singing…Singing, nonetheless, like he had no worry in the world! She hated him! Or not … What was it?_

_He slowly lowered both hands on his torso, in round movements of his right one, like he would do by holding an invisible soap. But what set the finale match to her fire, was when he openly, and without a care in the world, grabbed his length to fist himself and stroke it several times._

_That is when Caroline Forbes knew she had lost the battle against herself, but, more so, against Klaus…_

* * *

_He sensed her, he would always sense her when she's standing so close to him … He let a smile spread on his manly lips, slowly turning on his heels to face the young woman who stood, both arms crossed over her naked breasts, in the water._

" _It took you long enough to join me, Love?" Klaus smirked, victorious, before pulling her near him, grabbing Caroline's waist, only to push her body on the stones wall placed behind their backs, underneath the waterfalls. "What did the trick, me caressing myself?" He questioned, naughtily._

" _Ouch! Be careful … I'm human now." She protested, a timid smile spreading on her red lips, raising both hands on his bare chest to grab his shoulders as a way to keep her equilibrium._

" _I'm sorry, I tend to forget." Klaus shook his head, grounded himself back into reality, his fiery sight slowly sliding on her naked body… Beautiful perky breasts, thin waist, flat stomach, the triangle of blond hair perfectly covering her Venus mount, her round and perfect hips, long and lean legs. It did not take him long to let both of his hands trail their fingertips where his eyes had beautifully registered all details in his mind. "You're so beautiful, Caroline… You're taking my freaking breath away…" He confessed, humbly; growing even harder that he could for her, before grabbing two hands full of her butt to raise her shaking body on the wall, both of her legs crossed around his waist a few seconds later. "I can't grant you foreplay this time; I only want to burry myself in the deepness of you." He growled, placing his length at the damped entrance of her core._

" _Klaus, please… Please, don't left me hanging this way? I need you … Now!" Caroline pleaded, curving her back in such a way that she could grant him more access inside of her._

" _Like this?" He teased, pushing himself an inch more into her narrowed walls, before pulling himself out. "Beg for it, Love?"_

" _Oh don't tease me like this, please; it's been way too long…I need to feel all of you inside of me!" She begged, panting loudly; while rubbing her pelvic in rhythmic notion._

" _Oh sweetheart, even if I wanted to drag it out of you, I'll be the one suffering the most!" Klaus growled, pushing her legs farther apart, only to slide his hard length to the tilt of her core, stretching her walls intensively, in a strong trust that left Caroline screaming for more. "God, you feel so good, you'll be the death of me, Caroline!" He buried his head in her neck, while keeping an intensive pace, his hands cupping the sweet curves of her breasts, with the waterfall splashing a cold relief on their joined bodies._

" _Klaus, I'll …" Caroline managed to let the words escape her parted lips, feeling the first waves of an intense orgasm spreading in her toes._

" _Come for me, my love… I'll join you soon." Klaus whispered, before owling to the storm outside; with one final, hard push that left her breathless and him wanting for more._

_Caroline had always been his true "mate"; and soon he'll make sure she'll be back at his equal._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls … Present time …** _

_Enzo lied on the bed, a book resting on his chest. When was the last time he has had the chance to read? He couldn't recall exactly? He suddenly raised an eyebrow, alerted by the subtle sound of the door squeaking on its arch; all sense in alert. The evening has set its dark curtains over Mystic Falls, but the storm was still at its peak outside, if not more intense than before. Brutus rose on his legs, ready to protect him if necessary, but of what exactly?_

" _It's me." He heard the female voice; before seeing Elena close the panel behind her back._

" _Well, well, well… To what do I owe this pleasure, gorgeous?" Enzo exclaimed, while jumping away from his lying position on the bed._

" _I thought that maybe you would like for me to join you in your bedroom?" Elena shrugged, seductress, passing her light sweater over her head, only to throw the fabric on the wooden floor; before standing in her lace bra in front of Enzo's sight._

" _Nice offer, but for some reason I can't believe this is genuine?" He grabbed both of her wrists, before she could slide her hands underneath his t-shirt._

" _Don't you want me?" She raised her imploring eyes, red lips in offering._

" _Oh, damn you, Elena; you know that I do." He lowered his sight on her rising chest, before pushing both of her arms behind her back, with a firm grip of his left arm, bringing her in full contact with his muscular chest, only to raise his right hand to palpate the delicate curve of her breasts. "You're so beautiful…" He whispered, his soft breath following the line of her right cheek and jaw, before softly brushing her lips. "But … I also know that you're under the curse and one of its sins called "Lust"."_

" _I don't know what you mean?" Elena shook her head; softly nibbling on his bottom lip, the center of her body rubbing languidly on his crotch area._

" _Elena, get a grip on this "thing", we can't do this…Not now, that is." Enzo winced, eyes closed; while trying to regain his sense of decency and self-control. "Though, I feel extremely touched that I was your first choice while being under this naughty spell." He added, smirking; her lips now trailing on the left side of his neck. "Not Damon, not Stefan … Me, that is saying something."_

" _I want to feel you hard inside of me!" She confessed, biting his earlobe._

" _Geez, so do I, gorgeous… But, I don't think it would suit everybody else's agenda at the moment." Enzo grinned. "And, you would hate yourself in the morning…. Actually, you would hate yourself now, if only you knew what you're saying to me." He giggled, nervously; while letting his hands reached the delicious curves of her behind._

" _Can we kiss, at least?" Elena begged him, reaching the buckle of his leather belt._

" _Which part of my anatomy do you plan to kiss, anyway?" Enzo lowered his sight, suspiciously, an eyebrow arching in surprise._

" _Do you have to ask?" She giggled like six years old, while sucking on one of her finger._

" _Oh fuck me! It's not because I'm not allowed to eat the menu, that I can't at least take an appetizer, right?" He shrugged, fatalistically; before raising Elena in his arms, only to drop her unceremoniously on the bed, under her laughing sounds._

* * *

" _I'm soaked!" Bonnie exclaimed, unhappy; while giving jolt to her parka jacket._

" _It's water, it won't kill you!" Kol exclaimed, while closing the entrance door behind his back, under the strong winds outside._

" _And what about the tree branches that almost killed me on our way here?" She pointed a forbidden finger underneath his nose._

" _Oh come on, it was fun!" Kol replied, teaser. "You'd be bored to death if there was no excitement in your life, admit it?"_

" _It's a storm like no others outside and I had to get out of safety to follow you here, under complete secrecy, which part is fun again?!" Bonnie asked, unhappy._

" _Are you always so vindictive, or it's only for my behalf, darling?" Kol raised his lips into a smirk._

" _Oh, it's definitely the second choice, "darling"!" Bonnie imitated the Original's accent._

" _Oh Bonnie Bennett likes me!" Kol shook a finger underneath her nose, to which she grabbed it and pushed it away._

" _Not likely in this century or the next millennium!" She replied, wincing._

" _And yet you were moaning under my kisses this morning in your dream, remember?" He whispered, smiling, near her left ear._

" _Call it a moment of insanity form my part." She frowned._

" _There's no more electricity." Kol noticed while raising the switch on and off a couple of times. "I guess the storm did a number on the city power lines."_

" _What do you mean, it's off?" Bonnie replied, while approaching the Original's standing position, before trying herself. "We won't have light?"_

" _Yes, it's off – which means no light, what a brilliant deduction from your part, little witch!" Kol grinned, striking the tip of her nose, to which she rolled her eyes in return._

" _Why did you bring me in Klaus's mansion in all places?" Bonnie wondered out loud._

" _Because it's here that we could possibly find the lethal weapon we could release into the world, to beat Shinichi at his own game." He informed her, in a more serious tone of voice._

" _When you're saying it like this, it's like you will release something or someone who's worse than Shinichi into this world?" Bonnie replied, a shiver hitting her spine._

" _It's not far from the truth, Bonnie; that person is wicked, even more that you could wish to know." Kol replied, while reaching a desk in the parlor room, before lighting a candle with a match. "Well, it is way better now, would you say?" He raised the candle in his hand, smiling. ''You never know what monster could lurk in the dark after all, darling.'' He winked._

'' _Can you go straight to the point, why are we here, and how is this supposed to help us win the war against Shinichi?'' Bonnie demanded, firmly; arms firmly crossed over her chest, while standing over the threshold._

'' _Beg me…'' Kol replied, leaning his back on the desk, a smirk raising both corners of his lips._

'' _I beg your pardon?" Bonnie stared at him, speechless._

" _No, not my "pardon", a simple kiss will suffice… I think it's a fair trade." He shrugged, amused. "You kiss me, and I'll tell you all about this secret weapon."_

" _Are you out of your freaking mind?" Bonnie exploded, pacing back and forth on the length of the Persia rug placed at her feet at the entrance of the room. "The world is falling apart as we know it, your siblings are stock in a past dimension, and you're playing your charm routine on me?"_

" _Oh this is not even my charm routine, darling; but to be fair if the world is falling apart wouldn't it the best time to share a kiss?" He shrugged, fatalist. "It's not when we'll all disappear that we'll be able to do it, right?"_

" _You … You … You…." Bonnie repeated, furiously, reaching Kol's position, only to stumble through her say, with a straight pointed finger at his chest._

" _Yes?" He raised both eyebrows in a comical way. "Are you trying to tell me something?"_

" _You infuriate me to no end!" She stomped her feet on the marble floor, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _And there you go! It's just an additional reason why you should relax by kissing me." Kol grabbed Bonnie's left wrist, before pulling her into the comfort of his arms, only to take her by surprise by grabbing her chin and crashing his lips on hers._

_Bonnie kept immobile, her lips tightly closed together, eyes widely opened; while trying to the best of her present capacity to abstract of her mind the intense fire reaching her core the minute his lips has touched hers… fire… that was dangerously spreading in her entire body at the moment._

" _You're fighting it, why?" Kol mouthed the words, while softly nibbling on Bonnie's bottom lip._

_Bonnie slowly raised her sight in his dark glance; a lump forming in her throat._

" _You don't know me, Kol Mikaelson!" She granted herself the right breath, mouthing the words on top of his manly lips, an almost unperceivable moan escaping her lips._

" _I know you better than you know yourself, Bonnie Bennett!" Kol replied, before capturing her lips once more, this time around while being able to slide his tongue inside her warm mouth._

_Bonnie moaned, louder, soon returning his kisses, with both of her hands rising on his chest, her fingers brushing the loose strands at the base of his neck._

_The Original swirled both of them around, only to push the brunette's body on the wall, with both of his hands sliding on the curves of her bottom, to raise her in his arm, her legs crossing around his waist._

" _I grant you a kiss … We can't do more…" Bonnie managed to free her swollen lips from his. "We need to find what you came here for…. We need to stop Shinichi."_

" _Damn!" Kol brought her back to her feet, pushing himself away from temptation, while passing the back of his right hand on his parted lips. "I hate when the witch is right!" He winked._

" _Isn't it always the case?" Bonnie teased, while replacing her clothes. The only reason she had kissed him was to make him agree to this … Or so she was trying to convince herself!_

" _Come!" He ordered; interlacing his fingers with hers to pull her behind his heels, while grabbing the candle with his left hand._

" _Where are we going?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded._

" _My brother's mansion basement, or if you prefer: the dungeon!" He replied, smirking._

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

" _Was the sand storm even necessary as special effect?" Mikael asked the Kitsune, before grabbing a jug to pour a cup of wine. "May I serve you a cup of wine?"_

" _You think it's my doing?" Shinichi arched an eyebrow, amusement plastered on his face. "Thank you." He nodded at the offer._

" _Isn't it?" Mikael inquired, before handing Shinichi a golden cup._

" _Actually, it's not… Surprising, isn't it? Let just say that I've opened the gate to death spirits and the death spirits are not happy with me at the moment, in fact they are quite offended." Shinichi shrugged, fatalist._

" _Inari?" Mikael wondered out loud, while taking a lying position on a few cushions placed on the marble floor._

" _Among others, yes." Shinichi replied, evasively; while taking place on his throne._

" _Well, you're taking a big risk while playing with fire, would you say "mon ami"?" Mikael commented out loud; while coughing into a handkerchief. "Damn sand, even with the wood panels in front of the windows, it's still infiltrating the palace."_

_Both gigantic doors suddenly opened, letting inside the parlor a few guards, with one of them advancing toward Shinichi._

" _Master, if I may?" The man bowed, respectfully, in front of the Kitsune._

" _Speak…" Shinichi replied; mostly annoyed by the interruption._

" _They took the path toward one of the caverns, to find shelter against the sand storm we can only suppose." The man informed, while keeping his head and sight down._

" _Perfect, you can go now." Shinichi dismissed the guard, with a hand gesture._

" _They… Who are "they"?" Mikael asked with a narrowed sight on his host._

" _My beloved fiancée and your bastard son, first, closely followed by the lovely Katherine Pierce, your son Elijah and daughter Rebekah, and this "Why is he even here?" Matt Donovan." Shinichi listed, smirking._

" _And you let this happen? You're surprising me, Shinichi?" Mikael commented, before gulping the entirety of his cup of wine._

" _Of course, it's a "game", and I love "game"!" Shinichi replied, jumping from his sitting position, to lead his steps toward the table where he grabbed an apple. "I have six remaining days before the curse will take effect, and then this world will become the only world, my "world". I needed an entertainment factor." He shrugged, amused._

" _You willingly let your fiancée disappear with my step-son?" Mikael shook his head in disbelief._

" _Mikael, you should know my passion for game as of now?" Shinichi replied, winking. "I'll capture her once again, in front of Klaus's imploring eyes to keep her alive." He shared his game plan with the Original. "He'll come once more to save her, and I plan to have a little fight with him in the arena, where I'll finish him off with the ultimate weapon dipping into his heart."_

" _You're talking about my ex-wife silver-dagger, the one that had killed Alaric Saltzman back in Mystic Falls, aren't you?" Mikael came to the conclusion._

" _Yes, the same and only, "Mon ami"." Shinichi grinned, while biting into his apple. "And then Caroline will cry over her lover's departure, but nevertheless, she'll share my bed as my wife."_

" _What about my children?" Mikael raised an eyebrow, suspiciously._

" _You're feeling nostalgic of parenthood, Mikael?" Shinichi asked, teaser._

" _I just want to be prepared." The Original shrugged, mostly indifferent._

" _Well, don't get too attached then; or you could shed a tear or two very soon." Shinichi replied, tilting his head toward the back, laughing._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls … Present time …** _

_Kol pushed the large dungeon door under an acute creaking sound, before letting Bonnie passed in front of him._

" _What is this place, a torture chamber for Klaus's sadistic games?" She winced, disdainfully._

" _You wish! This could actually be fun for the both of us if this was the case." He mocked, winking. "Ah! I knew "she" would be here!"_

" _She …Who are you talking about?" Bonnie wondered out loud; her eyes fixated on the coffin placed in front of her sight._

" _My mother… Esther Mikaelson!" Kol replied, proudly; while standing beside the coffin._

" _Wait? What …. Esther Mikaelson is actually inside this coffin? Are you kidding me?" Bonnie busted, eyes widely opened._

" _Not even a little bit! Klaus has always loved to keep the members of his family near him." Kol replied, sarcastically. "Give me a hand, would you, darling?"_

" _I thought you were the new version of Hulk or something, all strong and powerful Original?" Bonnie teased, while rushing by the Original's side to help him out._

" _Oh, is this what we could call: Bonnie's sense of humor?" Kol titled his head, grinning. "You know that l would gladly open it, if I didn't think a spell had been put to keep the damn cover closed!" He added. "Could you open it with magic?"_

" _I think I won't need magic." Bonnie pointed toward the up-left corner, realizing it had already been opened, before giving it a final push herself. "Kol, it's empty!" She exclaimed, in shock; before turning her sight toward the Original._

" _Damn!" He swore under clenched teeth; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body. "And now, whoever has her means business as much as we do." Kol commented. "The question is will it be to our advantage or disadvantage?"_

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

_Mikael Mikaelson kept his face covered of a scarf; head bend to look at his feet, the only way to forbid sand to enter his nasals and mouth. He pushed a steel door leading him to the catacomb, placed underneath Shinichi's palace. A smirk appeared on his lips. He had fooled the Kitsune, since day one, while placing underneath his nose one of the key elements to forbid him to succeed at destroying the world as we knew it now._

_He finally reached his destination, while leading his steps toward a corner of the corridor to finally approach an alcove where a silhouette was kept prisoner, both wrists and ankles attached to the stones wall._

" _Hello my dear, did you have a nice day?" He greeted, perniciously; before pushing down the gag placed over the victim's mouth._

" _Fuck you, Mikael!" The voice replied, spitting her saliva on his face._

" _Now, now … Esther, that is not lady-like and is certainly not a way to talk to your husband?" He replied, while wiping his face with the scarf fabric._

" _You should have kept me in my coffin, in Klaus's mansion; at least I was free of seeing your despicable face in front of me!" Esther lashed out, while closing her restrained hands in anger. "Death would also be better than enduring your presence!"_

" _Perhaps, but then you wouldn't be able to stop the Kitsune for destroying the world, would you?" He arched an eyebrow._

" _I won't help you." She shook her head, obstinate._

" _Listen to me woman, and listen to me well!" Mikael grabbed her chin in his right hand; forcing Esther to raise her sight in his cold glance. "The world will disappear as we know it now; Shinichi will become the master of this new universe, for eternity! Now, tell me, do you want that?"_

" _No one wants that, Mikael! Why do you think the divinity Inari had put a curse on the Kitsunes centuries ago, if not to protect the circle of nature as we know it now?" Esther replied, dryly._

" _Then do something about it, bring Inari back; change the curse of the future!" Mikael exclaimed, loudly. "Save our children of agonizing deaths form the hands of that monster!"_

" _Isn't it ironic and hypocrite of your part, that at some point in your life you wanted the blood of your children on your hands also?" She kept her teary eyes locked with his._

" _You must be talking about yourself then, my dear?" He replied, tit for tat. "And you seem to forget that it was the blood of your bastard son that I wanted the most. And now, I want it on my hands, and not on the ones of that Kitsune!"_

" _At least, I've never hidden who I really was or what my true intentions were, in opposite you'd played the savior by calling yourself a vampire hunter, it's pathetic, Mikael!" She spat the truth to his face._

_Mikael winced at his wife's say, a nerve twitching in the inside of his right cheek._

" _It's not about you or me anymore, it's not about what we used to be, become or has wished to accomplish, Esther… It's about the world as we know it that will soon disappear for good if you're not willing to help save it!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

_Esther swallowed a lump in her throat, lowering her sight away from his insistence glance._

" _Ok … I'll try to stop Shinichi and his reverse curse." She replied, nodding her head in agreement._


	7. A sinful world

_**Mystic Falls - Present time …** _

" _Enzo…" Elena whispered his name; both of her hands sneaking underneath his grey t-shirt to softly caress the muscular skin of his back._

" _Mm…" He moaned softly, his lips tracing a trail of fire on the right side of her neck, with his hands cupping both of her breasts. "You're a temptress from hell, Elena Gilbert; but it's a place that I know too well, therefore, I can handle you." He whispered, smiling; while nibbling on her earlobe._

" _But a temptress that you want to fuck, right… Just admit it?" Elena raised his t-shirt above his head, before throwing it on the wooden floor, before crossing her legs around his pelvic area to rock her burning core on his crotch area._

" _Well Miss Gilbert, so many slips of the tongue… You're a naughty, naughty girl tonight, aren't you?" He closed his eyes, growling at the sensual show she was suddenly pulling for him. "Oh Elena, Elena… You're going to hate yourself later for this, gorgeous." Enzo slowly pushed the straps of her bra on her upper arms, sliding his lips on the hollows of her shoulders. "But a saint, I'm certainly not! I never thought that I would hold a woman in my arms again; and I'm not a fool to throw it away, baby!" He added. "After all a few exchanged kisses would not change much, would it? I hope "they" won't be pissed at me?"_

" _What… What do you mean? Who are "they"?" She questioned, unbalanced by his say and the spell she was under, her eyelids closing under a sudden heaviness._

" _So much you don't know… So much…" Enzo raised his head to stare into her eyes; the tip of his thumb sliding on her bottom lip. "There's so much about why I'm here, about your own potential as a human, Elena."_

" _Teach me…" Elena whispered, eyes closed; slowly sucking his thumb inside her mouth._

" _Ah, gorgeous; I'm not even sure you need teaching in that particular area of expertise." He smiled, slowly withdrawing his thumb from inside her mouth, before replacing it by his own tongue, his lips crashing on hers, under her soft moan of pleasure. Elena's lips slowly detached from Enzo's, her head falling back on the pillow, under a slow rhythm of breaths…. She had drifted asleep._

" _Gracious God, the spell ran off of you! I won't have to fight it anymore." Enzo rolled on himself, his right upper arm placed over his eyes. "I don't know how I would have fought this, if you hadn't fallen asleep." He let a loud sight of relief escape his lips._

* * *

_**Next morning…** _

" _Enzo, I was wondering about the portal, do you think …" Damon questioned, while storming inside the guest bedroom, eyes rapidly scattering the room, his sigh suddenly falling on the two interlaced bodies on the bedspread. "Fuck you Sage!" He lashed out, before grabbing his sleeping buddy by the collar to push him, head first, on the opposite wall, his right upper arm crushing Enzo's throat._

" _Let me … Fuck Damon, let… Let me go, you fucking loser, did you lose your mind or what?!" Enzo managed to shout out, while trying to push Damon's arm away._

" _What's going on?" Elena woke up, disoriented; before noticing the quarrel._

" _Damon! What the fuck are you doing?" Stefan came rushing inside the bedroom, haggard eyes over the scene that was playing in front of his sight._

" _Damon? What are you doing, let him go?" Elena jumped off the bed and on her feet, in a vain attempt to pull his arm away of Enzo's throat._

" _Fuck you Elena, you were lying in bed with him!" Damon exclaimed, under the speechless expression plastered on her face._

" _What?" She backed away, her sight falling on the crumpled bedspread, and obvious traces of two heads on both pillows. "I don't know … I don't remember…"_

" _Could you let me go, asshole, and let me explain?" Enzo pleaded for his release._

" _Let him go, Damon, for God sake!" Stefan released his brother's grip on the victim, before pushing him at arm length. "What got into you anyway?"_

" _Are you blind, brother? Do I need to write it for you to understand what went on in this bedroom last night?" Damon pointed toward the bed._

" _Elena?" Stefan questioned, silently; narrowing his sight on the brunette._

" _I … I don't remember… I can't remember…" She grabbed her head with both hands._

" _Nothing went on last night, Damon; except for the sin of "lust"!" Enzo busted as a single explanation._

" _What do you mean?" Stefan turned on himself to face his interlocutor._

" _Elena came to see me, last night; she was under the spell; she acted … Well, all hot for me in the naughtiest ways possible." He shrugged, falsely indifferent._

" _You bastard, you're lying!" Elena spread toward Enzo, claws out to rip him into pieces; before being retained on her momentum by Stefan's grip on both of her arms._

" _Hey! Not my damn fault if I'm the one you've chosen to satisfy your sexual fantasies, Princess!" Enzo smirked at the allusion._

" _I think he's right!" Stefan turned Elena's body around to face her. "You don't remember because you've experienced the spell, Elena."_

" _What? No… No, the first time when I was in the catacomb I did not experience anything of the sort." She shook her head. "It's impossible that I was under that spell!" She glanced angrily at Enzo._

" _It is possible, because you were standing near the portal; you were under its protection, remember, we talked about it?" Enzo rolled his eyes with annoyance._

" _Ok, let say you're right, it doesn't explain why you were lying in bed with her in the early hours of the morning." Damon spitted to his friend's face._

" _Why do I need to explain myself to you, Damon, mm? Are you … Or you …" He pointed toward the two vampires. "…In a relationship with Elena at the moment? And I don't know, maybe she needed to stop this unhealthy obsession she has to tear two brothers apart, only to test her femininity on a real man like me, without playing her little seduction games." He added, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "And did you find us naked in the bed, no? So, no argument there! She fell asleep for God sake at the moment the spell worn-out!"_

" _Go fuck yourself, Enzo!" Elena shouted to his face. "I certainly did not try to seduce you last night!"_

" _Oh sweetie; it's you who were trying to fuck me last night, you got it backward." Enzo brushed her off with a hand gesture._

" _Ok, ok… I think it's obvious nothing happened here, and we should let it go now." Stefan suggested, calmly. "It's exactly the kind of friction and chaos Shinichi wants to create with the reverse spell, don't play into game, alright? Can we shake hands, now?"_

" _Don't count on it!" Damon stormed outside the bedroom, with Elena close on his heels._

" _What, not even a goodbye kiss after our night together, Elena?" Enzo pushed the note, a smirk spreading on his lips._

" _Fuck you, Enzo!" Elena mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _The bed is there, I'm just waiting for you, gorgeous." Enzo replied, laughter in his voice._

" _Really?" Stefan crossed both of his arms, while narrowing his sight on their guest._

" _What? God, you guys, you have no sense of humor!" Enzo rolled his eyes, before directing his steps out of the bedroom, with Stefan closing the door behind his back._

_They all headed downstairs in a silent and synchronized walk, with Damon as the leader._

" _You know, it wasn't all that bad, we actually enjoyed our time together." Enzo whispered, near Elena's right ear._

" _I doubt I could enjoy anything in regard of your pathetic self!" She mumbled, angrily; in a low murmur. "It wasn't me anyway, I was acting under the spell!"_

" _Well, your lips thought differently." Enzo mocked her. "And tell yourself what you need to fall asleep at night, gorgeous."_

_Damon entered the parlour room, holding his pace while suddenly facing both Bonnie and Kol._

" _What's going on?" He inquired, while the others joined them a few seconds later._

" _Well, do you want the good or the bad news first?" Kol threw a few peanuts in his mouth._

" _There's something called a breakfast you know?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him._

" _I know, and for me it's also called blood, you want some; I can offer you my wrist if you play nice?" Kol rolled his sleeves, while winking at the brunette._

" _No thank you, I'll pass my turn." She winced, disdainfully._

" _You don't know what you're missing, darling." Kol shrugged, good player._

" _So, what are they? I mean the big news of yours?" Stefan questioned._

" _Bonnie, I give you the honor of the first one." Kol gestured toward her standing position, near the windows._

" _Wait, where were you last night?" Elena questioned her friend, while rapidly glancing at the others._

" _I swear on the bible she wasn't with me." Enzo teased, winking at Elena._

" _God, can someone make him disappear for good!" Elena sighed loudly._

" _Maybe one day you'll get your wish, gorgeous." Enzo replied, lowering his sight._

" _We went to Klaus's mansion." Bonnie informed them, with a single nod._

" _Why?" Damon wondered out loud._

" _I had a hunch that my brother Nicklaus had hidden our beloved mother's coffin in the basement." Kol started explaining. "She knew Inari; therefore if we could find a way to bring her back to life, we would have a good chance to make contact with this entity."_

" _I presume that's the good news?" Stefan came to the conclusion. "Can only imagine what the bad is? No offense but your family has the reputation to … Well, how to put it gently and politely, be fucked up in the head?"_

" _Well, I take that as a compliment, Stefan." Kol replied, smirking._

" _Unfortunately, when we arrived the body had disappeared, which leads us to believe that …" Bonnie turned her head toward Kol._

" _And here's the bad news." Kol raised both eyebrows. "We believe that whoever took her; brought her in Shinichi's parallel universe."_

" _And this is a bad news because?" Damon shrugged, dumbfounded._

" _We have no way of knowing if my beloved mother from hell was taken by Shinichi himself, or someone who wants to bring him down for good." Kol shrugged._

" _Shit!" Stefan passed a hand over his face._

" _And plan "C" would be?" Enzo inquired._

" _Well, plan "C'" would actually be that Kol needs to be send to Shinichi's parallel world a.s.a.p.!" Bonnie informed all of them._

" _And we send him by train, plane or bus?" Damon tilted his head, teaser._

" _It's very funny, Damon!" Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

" _Can we ask what this plan of yours is then? The portal has been buried underneath tone of debris, because of the earthquake." Damon shrugged, fatalistically._

" _That's the thing, we came to the conclusion that there is another portal located in …" Bonnie clapped her hands with excitement._

" _The second portal is located in Cairo, Egypt my dear friends." Kol finished Bonnie's sentence. "It was so evident that we couldn't see what was on the tops of our noses the all-time. Bonnie performed a locator spell, and it confirmed that the second portal is indeed located in the city that Shinichi had chosen to build his parallel past world." He proudly announced._

" _Shit! Good job to the both of you. I presume we're taking the plane then?" Enzo winked at Kol._

" _But I can't leave; I'm stuck in here, in this hell!" Elena came to the conclusion, while pacing back and forth, through the debris, in the middle of the parlour room. "All humans are probably forced to stay in Mystic Falls. I couldn't cross the portal even if my life depended on it, so I won't be able to cross the one in Cairo, or being able to leave this city!"_

" _Elena experienced the second Sin last night; I think we need to hurry up before Shinichi manage to make this world disappear." Stefan informed both Bonnie and Kol._

" _What was it this time?" Bonnie questioned, while reaching her friend's standing position._

" _It was the sin of "lust"'. She actually was all over me last night!" Enzo smirked._

" _Go jump over a bridge, would you?" Elena busted back._

" _Lucky man you are, my friend." Kol winked back at Enzo._

" _Do something for me Enzo, could you just shut the fuck up?!" Damon pointed a finger in direction of his friend._

" _When you ask so gently, Damon; I can only oblige." Enzo made a comical reverence._

" _Wait, wait … Something is not adding up." Kol waved his hand in front of the assembly._

" _It's going too fast, that's what you're thinking?" Bonnie turned to face the Original._

" _You both came back from the Mystic Grill while noticing the first "sin", right? The storm started and then came the earthquake, and a few hours later, Elena at miles of distance from the portal was experiencing the second one." Kol listed the triggering elements._

" _The spell is going faster than we thought, is it what you're trying to say?" Bonnie nodded, in shock._

" _Yes." Kol drown his sight in the witch's. "We need to hurry our asses and be in the next plane for Egypt. I suggest you all pack light; we're leaving in a few hours."_

" _Come and see me in my room." Enzo whispered near Elena's left ear._

" _Are you demented!? That will never happen again, Enzo!" Elena mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _Fuck Elena, I'm telling you to come in my room, and you'll come, am I clear?" Enzo ordered in a low murmur, while grabbing her right arm; his dark glance drowned in hers._

" _Ok, ok … I'll come." She agreed, nodding._

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

" _Could you just wipe this crooked smile off your face?" Caroline mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, both hands sliding the silk tunic on her wet body._

" _I would have thought that a quickie underneath a waterfall would have put you in a better mood, Love? Are you calling for a replay?" Klaus mocked, openly; while dressing himself. "I guess you need to relax your human hormones, would you say?"_

" _You're despicable you know?" She furiously grabbed the leather sandals, sliding her left foot inside. "Can we just forget what just happened between us and focus on a way to fight Shinichi and get back to Mystic Falls, present time?"_

" _I'm a despicable man that you just fucked underneath a waterfall not even five minutes ago." Klaus commented, winking at her._

" _It was a moment of insanity from my part!" Caroline stormed out, while throwing the other sandal at his head. "Being back as a human made me lose my head, obviously!"_

" _Hey, hey, hey …. You just need to calm down, sweetheart!" He easily caught the projectile thrown at him. "Not my faults if your kitsune lover was not able to satisfy you like I, obviously, can." He pushed her button more, throwing back the sandal at her feet. "Did you notice the echo there was in here when you screamed my name? What is twice?"_

" _You know what you are Mikaelson, an asshole!" Caroline stomped her feet on the bank. "You're a fucking asshole with an ego the size of the planet!"_

" _Well, I'm an Alpha after all, Caroline; what else would you expect from me?" The Original questioned, laughter escaping his lips. "And I'm still the asshole who you just fucked five minutes ago." He repeated, smirking; promptly grabbing her left forearm to pull her into the comfort his arms._

" _Let me go, Klaus; we can't fool around forever, we need to regroup and think of a way to forbid Shinichi to destroy the world!" She squirmed, trying to free herself of his firm grip; closed fists hitting his muscular chest._

" _You must know that when you're teasing my oversized ego while fighting me like this, it drives me crazy with desire for you, right?" He whispered, his lips leaving a trail of fire on her neck, down on her cleavage._

" _Klaus… We … We already… You know… We need to stop?!" She stammered, eyes closed, both hands grabbing his shoulders, before burying her wandering fingers in the longer locks at the base of his neck._

" _The bank seem inviting enough for us to roll over our clothes if we wanted to, Caroline. And I perfectly know that you want a repeat of my previous prowess." He growled, while biting her erected nipples through the fabric of her silk tunic. "Your body can't lie… I always knew you desired me the first time you lay your eyes on me."_

" _You delude yourself, Klaus!" She panted, loudly; her nails scratching the base of his neck._

' _What will it take for you to admit that you desire me? That you're mine as much as I am yours, Caroline?" Klaus questioned, grabbing her chin to raise her head to drown his sight in hers._

" _I do desire you! But, that doesn't change what you are … And what you did to others in the past, what you did to the people I love." She swallowed a lump in her throat, while keeping her gaze fixated in his._

" _I thought we were passed that… I thought that Rome had changed everything, that …" Klaus growled, a nerves twitching the inside of his right cheek._

" _Klaus, I've been to hell, and I've managed to come back from it! I don't know where my thoughts are right now, everything is all over the place!" She gently managed to push herself at arm length from his solid grip; before pacing back and forth on the bank. "I'm thankful that you were able to put your usual selfishness aside, if only to think of another person for once in your life. And I'll be eternally grateful to you." She added, under his clenched teeth and closed fists. "But, that doesn't excuse most of the wrongs you did, it never will!" She pointed toward his standing position. "You forced me to those seven dates; you literally pulled me away from Tyler, because you'd decided that I would be your next toy to play around with. And then, I was mixed into your family quarrel with the Kitsune' species."_

" _You're a freaking hypocrite Caroline Forbes! You wanted to be with me, and you used the opportunity of those seven dates for your own advantages. And we are vampires! What are you expecting? You want us to play nice all the time, while pushing our true predator nature away? More so, I'm a hybrid who'd to battle all his miserable life to survive; I won't excuse any of my decisions, not even for you!" He lashed out, while pointing a forbidden finger right at her._

" _You're wrong; I'm not a vampire anymore." She raised her chin, in a confrontational gesture._

" _You had to go there, didn't you?" He bit his bottom lip, while nodding at her say. "That son-of-a-bitch managed to give you the single thing that would push you away from me."_

" _Shinichi does not own me or my thoughts, Klaus!" Caroline lashed out, furiously. "I just know you; I just know that the first thing in your mind will be to turn me back!"_

" _Of course it's the first thing in my freaking mind, Caroline!" He busted back._

" _There, you have it! You are deciding for me, once again!" Caroline pointed once more toward his chest. "Like you owning me or something, you are no better than him, in that prospect!"_

" _Do not tell me that you'll be happy back as a human, I won't believe a word of that!" Klaus replied, dryly._

" _I've never said that I would be happy, like I've never said that I wouldn't… It's for me to decide!" Caroline added, clenching her teeth._

" _Caroline, we're here…" The cry of her name pierced the silent of the cave, both of their heads turning toward the acute cry._

" _Matt… Oh my God, Matt, Is it really you?" Caroline yelled back, rushing toward her friend; before being retained by a firm grip of Klaus's hand on her right upper arm._

" _It could be a trap?" Klaus warned her, while scattering their surroundings._

" _Let go of me, you can see that it's not one!" Caroline replied, freeing herself of his grip, before rushing toward her friend._

" _Lean on me, we're almost there." Matt whispered to Rebekah, while dragging her semi-conscious body toward the bank of the water source, with his left arm firmly placed around her waist._

" _I'm fine, Matt; you shouldn't exhaust yourself this way, while carrying me around." Rebecca replied, while leaning her head on his left shoulder._

" _What did you do to my sister, Donovan?" Klaus busted, while pushing Matt at arm length of his sibling._

" _What the heck, Mikaelson?" Matt stumbled, before losing his balance and falling on the bank._

" _Did you lose you freaking mind?" Caroline shouted to the Hybrid._

" _For fuck sake, Nicklaus… Matt carried me to safety through the sand storm, what more do you want?" Rebecca lashed out to her brother. "I was hit by a beam on the head, and was unconscious for a long time."_

" _Here, drink my blood!" Klaus ordered his sister, while brushing off her say._

" _Are you ok?" Caroline kneeled near her friend Matt, brushing a few strands of his blonde hair away from his eyes._

" _Yah, I'll be fine." Matt nodded, while slowly getting back on both legs. "I'm so happy to see you!" He exclaimed, before pulling Caroline in the comfort of his arms._

" _Oh me too, Matt; I was so damn worried about you." Caroline replied, under a nervous laughter; her head resting on his right shoulder._

" _Nicklaus, I need help over here!" Elijah's hoarsely voice cut through the humming of the wind, heard inside the cave._

" _What happened?" Matt asked, while gently pushing Caroline at arm length._

" _Katherine's been bitten by Misao; I need your blood." Elijah reached the group position, before kneeling and lowering the frail silhouette on the ground._

" _Is this a legit request, Elijah? Fat chance of that happening, brother!" Klaus bent his head over the back, before bursting into loud laughter. "The Petrova's doppelganger can die for what I care!"_

" _You bastard, Nicklaus; have I ever asked you something before this day?!" Elijah rose back on his feet, both hands grabbing each side of Klaus's tunic, before pushing his body on the cave's wall. "Save her, God damn it!" He pushed his right upper arm on his brother's throat._

" _Or what, Elijah; you'll kill me?" Klaus replied, smirking._

" _If you don't save her, I swear to you, Klaus!" Caroline placed herself near Elijah's standing position, both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "If you're mad at me, be mad at me, but don't put your anger on others!"_

" _Since when do you care about Katherine's life, Love? Or did you forget? She turned you as a vampire the first time; obviously that is not what you wanted, or am I wrong?" Klaus commented, perniciously._

" _That doesn't mean I want her to die under Misao's wish!" Caroline busted back to his face._

" _Save her, Nicklaus or I swear…" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Nicklaus don't be an asshole, Katherine … She managed to pull you out of Shinichi's palace the day you'd visited Caroline." Rebecca pleaded in Katherine's favor._

" _She made me knell in front of her, while kissing her damn feet!" Klaus exclaimed, angrily. "She deserves to die!"_

" _Well, obviously she knows how to treat you, the same way you're treating people!" Caroline lashed back to his say._

" _Nicklaus, I beg of you, brother?" Elijah asked the ultimate favor, while releasing his grip on his sibling's throat._

" _You always had this obsession for your Katerina, and this over the centuries, Elijah; she's obviously making you weak in the knees." Klaus commented._

" _Something you can relate now, I presume?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, while nodding toward Caroline._

" _I don't even know if my blood will heal her." Klaus shook his head. "Misao is a kitsune, not a werewolf, brother." He commented, heading toward Katherine's unconscious and almost lifeless body._

" _You need to try, please try for me?" Elijah begged of him._

_The hybrid kneeled, raising Katherine's body in his arms; before entering his fangs in his left wrist, only to put the opened wound over the victim's mouth a few seconds later._

* * *

_The sudden sound of hands clapping together, made them all start with surprise._

" _How touching… I have to say, it's surprising me a lot to see you, Nicklaus, all of people; offering your blood to the beautiful Katherine. But then again, wasn't it your mantra: Family Above All? You'll do anything for your brothers and sister, would you?" Shinichi commented, a smile raising both corners of his manly lips._

_He was standing above their standing positions, on top of the small cliff; hundreds of guards placed around him, forbidding any possible escape from their parts._

" _Shinichi…" Klaus growled, before rising on both legs. "What do you want?"_

" _You better tell him what your wish are, my friend; I've never known my stepson to be one to be very patient." Mikael commented, while stepping in plain sight._

" _You, Mikael… I should have known that you would be mix with this cockroach!" Klaus closed his fists on both side of his tensed body. "I presume two of the same are meant to meet?"_

" _Hello, Nicklaus." Mikael greeted, smirking. "I would say it's a pleasure, but I would be lying immensely."_

" _Would you say the same to your own biological children?" Elijah raised his head to stare at his father, rapidly glancing at Katherine who seemed to regain colors in her cheeks. It had worked!_

" _Elijah." Mikael nodded, politely. "You seem well, son?"_

" _What is happening?" Katherine mumbled, incoherently; while slowly straightening her weak lying body into a sitting position on the ground._

" _It's ok, I got you." Elijah kneeled back by her side, before slowly lowering her head on his chest. "You need to rest and regain your strength."_

" _Where are we?" She raised her sight in the Original's, imploring him for guidance._

" _Short version: you got bit by Misao, I brought you into a hidden cave – which is not so much hidden anymore; Nicklaus gave you his blood; and at the moment we are surrounded by Shinichi's army and my father." Elijah whispered._

_Katherine raised her head before rapidly sizing the scene and the level of shit they were in at the present moment._

" _How many guards are here?" She questioned Elijah, in a low murmur._

" _Couple hundreds I would presume?" He murmured back. "Not a chance in hell we could even manage to escape Shinichi's claws this time."_

" _You saved me?" Katherine realized, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Is that so difficult for you to believe? I've told you that I would come back for you and I did." Elijah replied; his voice filled with emotions. "I'm glad you're ok, Katerina."_

" _Thank you." She whispered, sliding the tip of her fingers on the line of his jaw._

" _It's me that you want!" Caroline yelled to the kitsune, staring at his dark glance, before taking a step forward. "Let them in peace, and I'll go freely with you, Shinichi."_

" _Oh but my dear, we both known that you'll come with me regardless of the outcome, that goes without saying." Shinichi commented, smirking; while nodding to a few guards, ordering them to descend the cliff to bring her to him a few seconds later. "After all, you're my fiancée, and we are destined to get married very soon."_

" _You'll take her, but you'll have to pass through me, Kitsune!" Klaus warned, while pulling Caroline behind his back. "And if you think that you fiancée is still as pure as the snow, you'll have something coming your way very soon." He added, perniciously._

_Shinichi blenched under the hybrid' imply, before pulling the silver dagger from behind his back._

" _I guess we'll both have something coming at us very soon, then?" He warned, dryly. "And what's a small indiscretion after all? She'll soon dry her tears in my bed, when I'll bring your ass into the arena, and will kill you with this beauty."_

" _Oh my God, he has the silver dagger!" Caroline commented, before raising his right hand over her mouth._

" _What the hell is he talking about?" Rebekah grabbed Klaus's right arm, a speechless expression plastered over her face._

" _We'll settle this, once-for-all, Nicklaus!" Shinichi exclaimed, proudly. "I propose to you, a duel in the arena, between you and me. I'll even be kind enough to let you choose your weapon of predilection." He added. "Of course, mine will be the silver dagger, the ultimate weapon that could kill an eternal species like you."_

" _This is suicidal, and we both know it!" Elijah shouted to the kitsune, angrily. "Let me fight with you in the arena under my brother's behalf."_

" _That would be a pleasure to battle against you, once more, Elijah; but not this time." Shinichi replied. "Not while my ultimate pleasure, will be to battle with your bother, the hybrid! "And if Klaus wants to prove how much Caroline counts for him, I don't think it is so suicidal after all." Shinichi responded, mockingly._

" _Don't do it!" Caroline placed herself in front of Klaus's tensed body, while grabbing both of his upper arms. "Look at me! He wants you to bite into his sick plan for revenge. I beg of you, Klaus, don't do it!"_

" _I accept your proposition!" Klaus shouted to Shinichi, brushing off Caroline's request, while pushing her on the side._

" _Perfect!" Shinichi grinned, happily. "Guards, bring all of them back to the palace! Tomorrow, we have a duel to plan!"_

* * *

" _Ok, what do you want, why did you ask to see me here?" Elena slammed the bedroom door close, leaning her back on its panel, arms firmly crossed over her chest._

" _You know gorgeous; you were more agreeable last night." Enzo winked at her, before pulling his t-shirt above his head._

" _What… What are you doing?" Elena opened her eyes widely; glancing at his bare muscular chest._

" _Relax would you." He calmed her down with a hand gesture, before pulling a new one from a nearby drawer. "I'm changing my sweaty t-shirt for a clean one."_

" _The clothes are not yours to being with." The brunette snapped at him, her sight turned away from temptation._

" _Oh right, the clothes are Damon's … How could I forget when you're obviously implying my over stay at each damn chance you get." Enzo rolled his eyes to the ceiling, before slowly reaching her standing position. "I wonder why? Is it that you're afraid to let go of yourself?" He questioned, his left upper arm placed near her head on the door panel, while the fingers of his right hand trailed the soft curve or her jaw. "Is it that you want me far away from you because you're afraid to give-in to temptation, Elena?"_

" _You think way too much of yourself, Enzo; and frankly I don't have time for your mind games; humanity to save and all." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, while grabbing the handle to escape him._

" _Ok, ok, I'm being a jerk… don't leave, please; I need to talk to you." Enzo retained Elena's momentum, with his left hand covering her own on the door handle._

" _I have nothing to say to you, Enzo." Elena raised her fiery sight in his._

" _But I have plenty to say to you, Elena. And you should listen." Enzo replied._

" _Five minutes." She granted him, while pulling her hand away from the burning contact of his skin._

" _There's a safe way to come with us to Egypt, if you're under the dog protection, you'll manage to pass the borders of Mystic Falls." Enzo informed, seriously._

" _What… What garbage are you pulling on me this time, Enzo?" She closed both fists in anger. "You perfectly know that Stefan will stay with me, while you'll scattered Egypt to find the second gate."_

" _Neither of you can't stay here." Enzo shook his head, while starting to pace back and forth on the length of the bedroom. "I need to have all of you by my side at all time."_

" _And why the hell is that?" Elena busted, angrily._

" _Because… Because…" Enzo grabbed his head with both hands. "Gosh, you're not making it easy for me."_

" _Because what, damn it?" Elena exclaimed, stomping both feet on the wooden floor._

" _Because … Because I'm the dark angel, or if you prefer the angel of death." Enzo announce, unceremoniously; under Elena's speechless expression._

* * *

" _What… What is this even mean?" Elena stammered, nervously; with a mouth opened expression plastered all over her face. "Are you … Are you even a human or a vampire?" She inquired, in shock._

" _Neither." Enzo shook his head. "I'm a spirit now, please don't tell Damon."_

" _How would you want me to tell him this news that I can't comprehend myself?" She grabbed her own head with both hands. "What you're saying makes no sense? I can feel you, you're real… You seem to be human?"_

" _I can basically take any form necessary, human, spiritual or species, but only when I am sent in a mission. In this present one, I'm human and a vampire, if needed." He nodded._

" _What the fuck!" Elena stumbled on her feet to reach the bed, before sitting at its foot with her head buried in her hands._

" _Elena, listen to me." Enzo kneeled in front of the young woman, before grabbing her chin to drown in sight in hers. "You need to keep this quiet, promise me?"_

" _If … I mean, if you're this dark angel of death, then … Then someone will die?" She finally realized, a low cry escaping her lips. "Who Enzo, tell me who?"_

" _I can't tell you that, Elena… I don't even know myself." Enzo confessed, honestly. "I was sent into Shinichi's world, and then asked to be here, with all of you."_

" _Who sent you? Is it God, I don't understand any of this?" She grabbed both of his wrists in a plea gesture to answer her._

" _Let's just call it: the power above, ok?" Enzo smiled, caressing both of her cheeks with his thumbs._

" _The dog, it's not real?" Elena turned her head to glance at the said animal, which raised his ears and head at her._

" _It's real in my world, and basically in here to protect me." Enzo explained, evasively. "Promise me to keep quiet about all of this, please; neither you nor I can change the future. But, I need to be here for Damon, or even Stefan, in case…"_

" _Please, don't say it…" Elena shook her head, tears streaming on both cheeks. "I can bear the thought of losing one of my friends. "Shinichi has managed to already win; he had managed to destroy all of us already."_

" _Shush…" Enzo whispered the sound of comfort, pulling her head on his left shoulder, while softly caressing her hair to calm her down. "It'll be alright, I'm here."_

* * *

" _Is it a trademark of yours to spy on me while standing in the dark?" Bonnie inquired, before throwing a few clothes inside a backpack, a simple candle glow to illuminate her gesture._

" _I needed to follow you to your humble abode, if only to make sure that you are safe, apocalypse and all." Kol stepped forward from his spying position in one of the dark corners of her bedroom. "Plus, there's nothing more alluring than spying on you, Bonnie Bennett." He winked, teaser. "It makes my blood boil."_

" _How you can even joke at a moment like this one?" Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

" _Darling; I've seen more than you could imagine in the past centuries, nothing could even surprise me to this point."_ _Kol replied; fatalist._

" _We just lost all electrical power in the city." Bonnie nodded toward the window. "We need to get the hell out of here, find the second gate, and put an end to this madness."_

" _I've noticed." Kol nodded, with both hands grabbing each side of the window arch. "You're afraid, Bonnie?"_

" _Of what… Dying? No … But, at the moment I'm thinking that my friends could die, and it's eating me alive inside." Bonnie closed her backpack, before turning on her heels to face the Originals._

" _Why are you always thinking of others and never of yourself?" The Original wondered out loud. "It's something that I've noticed about you. Did you ever think that you could just make yourself happy for once, and the hell with the others?"_

" _I don't know." The brunette shrugged, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I just don't think about myself this way. I'm here to help my friends." She added, redness reaching her cheeks. "What about you, are you afraid of dying, but this time for real? You thought for the longest time that you would be eternal after all?" She changed the subject._

" _Even infinity must have an end, would you say?" Kol turned on himself to face the brunette, before grabbing her backpack to throw it in a corner of the bedroom._

" _What are you doing?" She wondered, with an arch eyebrow._

" _What it looks like I'm doing?" He grabbed Bonnie's left wrist, before pulling her in his arms, both hands firmly placed around her waist, while maintaining the young witch in place. "I'm making you think about yourself for a change, making you feel alive."_

" _Kol… We don't have time for you to fool around, for God sake!" Bonnie exclaimed, while vainly squirming to free herself from his strong grip._

" _Are you this wild tigress in bed too?" He arched both eyebrows, comically._

" _Would you like to know?" She busted, angrily; while blushing more._

" _Kiss me?" Kol begged, adorably; while grabbing both of her wrists to control her rage. "There's nothing but the prospect of dying to get people close. And I know Bonnie that you want to be close to me."_

" _I don't want to kiss you! Now, let me go, Kol!" Bonnie ordered him. "The plane is taking off in a few hours, we need to leave now!"_

" _Firstly, I don't want to let go of you, I like you in my arms, darling; and secondly, you're lying, you want me to kiss you." He forcefully brought both of her arms behind her back. "And in terms of time, that will give us at least fifteen minutes to make out."_

_Bonnie managed to squirm herself enough to free her right hand that came slamming into his right cheek a few seconds later._

" _What the fuck?" Kol free his grip on her; before raising his hand to rub his cheek. "You know that not a lot of women had stayed alive after hitting me this way?"_

" _Well, I'll be the fucking exception to the rule, then!" Bonnie lashed out. "It's your entire fault!" She continued, breathless; while pointing a finger to his torso. "You're pushing my button, and I hate it!"_

" _That's pure crap, Bennett! You don't hate me for pushing your button, like you so brilliantly put it, you actually love every minute of it, because I'm able to make you feel alive, and not second best to everybody else! But you're afraid to admit it!" Kol busted back at her._

_They stared in silence at each other for a few seconds, his fiery sight drawn in her teary eyes._

" _How long we have until we need to leave?" She whispered, the tip of her tongue sliding on her bottom lip._

" _Fourteen minutes now, why?" Kol asked, a crocked smile appearing on his lips._

_Bonnie rushed to the Original's standing position, cupping his face with both hands, before crushing her lips on his, under the Original's cry of surprise._

" _Just kissing … Nothing more?" She mouthed the words in top of Kol's parted lips._

" _Hey, I'll take what I can get, darling." He responded, before softly nibbling on her bottom lip._


	8. Final showdown

_**Egypt – Cairo International Airport / Present time…** _

_The plane had come to a final halt not even twenty minutes ago. The passengers had received the order to remain seated until the pilot would grant them the authorization to unbuckle their seatbelts. That hasn't stopped Kol or Bonnie to raise on their legs, and to pull their backpacks from the above compartments._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sir, Madam?" A blonde stewardess approached their aisle, with a sour smile plastered on her face. "You can't stand up yet, see the safety light is flashing." She pointed toward the said sign. "Or maybe you're are both blind and deaf?"_

" _You got to be kidding me?" Kol rolled his eyes, growling._

" _Kol, behave!" Bonnie grabbed his right upper arm; in hope to retain his anger._

" _Listen to me, brunette who bleached her hair to become a blonde!" Kol busted to the young woman, under the outraged expression of the said one, while dismissing Bonnie's warning._

_The loud "Oh" and "Ah" suddenly came from the lips of seated passengers, filling the plane of their exclamations in the time space of a few seconds._

" _Kol! Everybody is looking at you!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily; near his ear._

" _I could give a fuck about your safety flash lights! The world, has you know it now, is coming to a fucking end and it's not you, blondie, who will stop me from saving it!" He continued busting; while pointing toward the scared woman. "Was I clear?"_

" _Ha, ha, ha … Don't mind my friend Kol; he's such a teaser!" Damon reached their standing positions in the middle aisle, while grabbing the Original by the neck and slapping his back as a friendly gesture. "Are you trying to have ourselves arrested before even touching the Egypt land with our own two feet?" The young vampire mumbled, angrily, near Kol's ear._

" _It's a huge misunderstanding!" Stefan reached them as well, with Elena and Enzo following his steps. "Look! The lights are off now; we "all" can leave this plan."_

" _I'm going to call security." The flight attendant came to the conclusion, while rapidly turning on her hells._

" _No, no, no, no … Why would you do that?" Stefan grabbed her left forearm to hold her momentum, before spinning her around to face him. "You will smile, go back to the porthole door, open it and wish us a nice stay in Cairo." He compelled her to do._

" _Yes!" She nodded, smiling; before following his orders._

" _What were you thinking?" Damon lashed out to the Original, pointing a straight finger at his temple._

" _Get him out of my face; or I swear I'll pull his heart out of his chest!" Kol warned Bonnie; while pointing directly into Damon's chest._

" _What got in to you?" Bonnie pushed Kol to the middle aisle, following the procession of passengers that was getting out of the plane._

" _Do you even know the stake we're facing, Bonnie?" Kol growled, while pushing the couple in front of him to hurry up. "Your friends; they are amateurs who think they know what they are doing, but they know shit! And at the present moment, I don't have time to babysit them!"_

" _Yes, Kol; I know what is the stake." Bonnie mumbled, angrily, some more. "So, you're considering me something else than an amateur, then?" She raised an eyebrow, a rictus forming on the right side of her lips._

" _Amateur? You… Nah!" He shook his head. "You're a powerful witch, darling; who's not aware of how powerful she is … yet! That is." He added._

" _Well, that's better than being an amateur I suppose?" She shrugged, playfully._

" _Promise me something, would you?" Kol turned to face her._

" _I won't promise you anything, before knowing what it is you want me to promise."" Bonnie tilted her head, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Geez, you're so afraid of your feelings for me, aren't you?" He grinned, happily._

" _Watch were you're going!" She grabbed his chin, turning his face upfront to follow the line. "And lower your voice, I have no feelings for you … None, zero, zip! You hear me?"_

" _You know you're arguing the subject way too much, sweetheart, for me to believe you." Kol smirked, winking; with a small laugh escaping his lips._

" _You won't let it go?" Bonnie rolled her eyes._

" _Nope." Kol confirmed, teaser._

" _So, what do you want then?" She agreed to hear him out._

" _If we manage to save the world, you'll agree of going on a date with me?" He proposed, smiling._

" _That would give me the perfect reason to not help you save it?" Bonnie mocked, smirking; while passing the threshold of the porthole._

" _But you couldn't do that, so – Is it a deal?" He titled his head; sure of himself._

" _Whatever." She agreed, reluctantly._

_ooOoo_

" _You need to keep quiet, Elena." Enzo whispered near the brunette's right ear; while following the line of passengers who was getting out of the plane._

" _Or what? You'll finally come clean with the group and announce that one of them will die?" She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "But, you'll need to add: no worries, I'm the angel of death; I'll be with you in the process of your own death?"_

" _For God sake, Elena… When I say keep quiet; you turn around and do the opposite!" Enzo grabbed his head with both hands, while fuming his anger._

" _It's not very angelic of you to raise your voice at me, would you say?" Elena turned her head, a rictus raising both corners of her lips. "And I kept quiet, they did not hear a thing!" She added, pulling her tongue._

" _You're the most …" Enzo started, eyes and fists closed, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "What is about to happen, neither you nor I can stop it. It's coming from a higher power than all of us, Elena."_

" _And that gives you the right to keep it quiet about their upcoming deaths?" Elena replied, harshly; while stepping over the threshold of the porthole, before leading her walk toward the corridor leading them to the outside terminal._

" _One death… One, Elena!" Enzo rectified, while following her steps._

_His body was suddenly thrown on the wall, with Damon's right forearm pushed on Enzo's throat._

" _Now, explain something to me, my friend." Damon growled, unhappy; his sight narrowed on his present victim._

" _For fuck sake, Damon; what are you doing this time, mate?" Enzo managed to let the words out of his mouth; while trying to free himself of his friend's strong grip._

" _Yes that I would like to know: what are you doing now?" Stefan asked his brother; while taking notice of the passengers' inquiring looks on them. "They are both friends, don't worry about it." He added, smiling." Damon!"_

" _I want him to tell me how he was able to make Elena leave Mystic Falls; it still seems very fishy to me." Damon questioned, while pushing harder on Enzo's throat._

" _Does it really matter?" Elena shrugged, while crossing both arms in front of her chest._

" _What? Yes, it matters, Elena; what kind of question is that?" Damon frowned, while turning his sight toward the brunette._

" _We're fighting a lethal weapon in the name of Shinichi; and you're making it all about yourself again?" She questioned, while placing both closed fists on each side of her wait._

" _No, I'm not making it about myself, Elena; I feel he's hiding something about … About "everything"!" Damon released his grip on Enzo; while pointing in her direction._

" _It's not like we have time to analyze everything at the moment, Damon." Stefan added to Elena's say. "She's here, we're glad about it; if needed we'll see with Enzo after we save the world, what do you say?" He titled his head._

" _Where's the dog?" Damon asked furthermore to his past friend._

" _It's here." Enzo nodded, rubbing his throat with his right hand._

" _I don't see it!" Damon shrugged, scattering the corridor._

" _It's … I mean, you can't see it, it's quite normal." Enzo added, while avoiding his friend's sight._

" _Transparent? Perfect! More bullshit coming out of your mouth, Enzo!" Damon commented; before grabbing his backpack to rush behind Bonnie and Kol._

" _I'll try to calm him down." Stefan nodded to Enzo, with a rapid glance toward Elena, before following on his brother's steps._

" _Thank you." Enzo thanked the brunette._

" _Don't thank me; it wasn't for you." Elena replied, dryly; while following the procession of passengers into the narrowed corridor._

" _You're a complex woman, Elena Gilbert." Enzo added, before walking by her side._

" _Well, deal with it!" She replied, toneless._

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593…** _

" _Enter inside!" Shinichi forcefully pushed Caroline inside her private quarters, back at the palace; while making her trip and fall head first on the bed._

_The sandstorm had finally came to a halt, but the sky was still threatening to fall on their heads._

" _What will you do to them?" Caroline managed to rise back on her legs, while the kitsune paced back and forth in front of the bed._

" _You know, "this", all of this happened because of you, Caroline!" Shinichi pointed toward the blonde; his fiery sight narrowed on her._

" _Oh really? This is a load of bullshit, and you know it, Arian!" Caroline shouted at the kitsune face; while stumbling on her two feet to reach his standing position. "You and your huge supernatural Ego wanted this; you wanted to be the ultimate leader; and by all means necessary, even the one of destroying the world as we know it!"_

" _I did it for you, for us; Caroline, but you've chosen to betray me! You have no idea what is in stake!" Shinichi drown his dark sight in hers. "I'm giving you the "world", a brand new one. You'll become their Queen – my Queen; you'll be the most powerful woman in this new world! But, you obviously prefer to lust after the hybrid!"_

" _Because, I love him!" Caroline admitted her feelings for Klaus, in a burst of anger toward the kitsune; before taking a few steps back to protect herself._

_They stared into each's eyes for a few minutes, Shinichi's chest bulging under her admission._

" _You have no idea what love is, Caroline." He pronounced each word with much emphasize._

" _Because you do, I imagine? I could only guess that your sister Misao has teach you what love truly is?" Caroline pushed the note; with a raised chin and narrowed sight; her heart beating loudly inside her chest. She was playing with fire while confronting that psychopath, but she was not about to held her say anymore!_

_Shinichi startled at her imply; while swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _What? Touchy subject, Arian?" She let a pernicious smile spread on her lips. "I have eyes you know; I felt this forbidden connection between you and your sister."_

" _Be careful, Caroline. Up to now I've been generous and understanding toward you; but that could easily change!" Shinichi replied, with a threatening tone of voice._

" _Go ahead, kill me… What do I care; the world is coming to an end, anyway." She shrugged, before turning on her heels to take a sitting position at the foot of the bed._

" _I thought you liked me on some levels, I thought we had a connection?" Shinichi stipulated._

" _For maybe one second; I saw a prestigious man who I thought had a love for flowers, arts, and cultures. But then I realized that the same man was actually a psychopath who wanted to end the world, and kill most of my friends." Caroline replied, toneless._

" _You'll learn to love me with time." He nodded, disregarding Caroline's say; before turning on his heels to reach the door – guarded by two of his men._

" _Don't leave me here alone, please; I beg of you!" Caroline rose on her legs, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Oh, but… You're free to wander around the palace as you please, my dear. You're a human now, it's not like you could do much damage all by yourself, would you say, Caroline?" Shinichi replied, perniciously; turning his head and sight to face her. "You can even pay a visit to your lover "the hybrid" in the dungeon, if you wish; after all; he's allowed of a last wish before dying, and I would think that his last wish would be to see you."_

" _Where are the others?" She questioned more. That man was sick! There was no point arguing with him, in hope of making him realize how truly wrong he was._

" _Restrain in their movements, but still alive." Shinichi replied, while slowly sliding his fiery sight on the length of Caroline's body. "Maybe I'll be inclined to save them of a painful death if you're nice to me – And I'm sure you know what I mean by that?"_

" _Go to hell!" Caroline mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _I really hope you'll attend the duel between me and the Hybrid, in the palace arena, Caroline?" Shinichi grinned, sadistically. "Just know that I'll be the one winning this battle; and then… You'll be mine forever." He added, before storming out of the suite._

* * *

_Klaus slowly raised his head and sight, staring, with his half opened eyes at the small glimpse of light entering the dungeon. But, exhaustion and the loss of blood had his head fall back down on his chest, in a matter of seconds._

" _Klaus… Klaus…" He heard the frantic call from the deep fog in his mind._

" _Caroline…" He managed to whisper, her name escaping his dry lips; before slowly raising his head and sight to see her silhouette through his blur vision._

" _Oh my God, what did he do to you?" She exclaimed, loudly; while kneeling by his side with both hands rose in front of her mouth to hold her cry of desperation, tears filling her eyes._

_Caroline started examining her lover who had obviously been chained to a wall since their arrival, back to the palace. He had fall to his knees by exhaustion, numerous deep knife cuts had been sporadically given to his chest, upper arms, wrists and ankles; with his blood dripping fluently from his wounds._

" _I guess he's making me bleed like a beast." Klaus replied, sarcastically; laughter escaping his throat; soon followed by loud coughing. "A well-known battle tactic, Love; he's lowering my strength to finish me in the arena."_

" _There must be a way to free your wrists and ankles from this imprisonment?" Caroline frantically pulled on the chains; but her human strength was no match to the strong metals. "I'll find a way; I'll find a way…" She scattered the dark space in hope to find some kind of weapon to help her free him._

" _Caroline, please look at me?" Klaus begged her to do. "You need to stop … You need…" He closed his eyes and fists. "You need to accept the inevitable, Love."_

" _No, no, no …" Caroline shook her head, tears now rolling on both cheeks. "I'll get you better… And I'll find a way to get you out of here." She sniffed, wiping her tears away with the back of her right hand; before tearing the bottom of her silk tunic, pulling a large piece of fabric to wipe the blood off his chest, before pressing the improvise compress on the deeper ones._

" _Caroline… You are as stubborn as you can get, and that is one of the many qualities that attracted me to you in the first place…. You're fearless and strong… but…" Klaus shook his head._

" _I thought my hot looks attracted you to me?" Caroline replied, teaser; with trembling lips._

" _That was an added bonus." He let a ghost of a smile spread on his lips._

" _I think I know what we need to do…" She nodded, hopeful; while cupping his face with both hands._

" _Listen to me, please?" Klaus growled, while pulling on the vices keeping him chained to the wall, added drops of blood escaping the wounds on his wrists. "You're human now, you can't do much. You need to accept it, I need you to let me go… for good! Leave this dungeon; then you'll find Elijah; he'll bring you back to safety and he'll take care of you in the years to come. If not him; it will be Kol; Kol will come … He always do! His annoying smirk will appear soon." He added, burying his sight in hers. "Knowing that you'll be safe with either one of them or both; it will be my salvation."_

" _Wait what? No, no, you need to stop this right now…I won't leave you in here alone, Klaus Mikaelson! I don't want Elijah taking care of me, I want you! I've always wanted you, even when I wasn't truly aware of my feelings!"_ _Caroline lashed out, angrily, to his face; while releasing the pressure on a particular wound. "I love you." She mouthed the three words on top of his dry lips; with both hands cupping his scuffed face._

" _Count on you, Caroline Forbes; to tell me this when I'm chained to a wall." The hybrid let the whisper escape his lips, before brushing her parted ones of a kiss. "But, you can't love me." He shook his head, loud sigh escaping his throat. "One day, you'll love a man that will be worth of you; but it won't be me. A beast can't be worth of your love. I'm no better than "he" is."_

" _You stop this; you stop this; right now!" Caroline threated; grabbing his face more strongly. "You're nothing like him, you hear me, nothing!"_

" _I'm like "him" in more ways than you know or could even imagine." Klaus insisted. "Now leave!" He shouted at her, roughly._

_Caroline startled, while lowering her hands on each side of her trembling body._

" _I'm not scared of you, Klaus Mikaelson!" She rose her chin; argumentatively._

" _Well, you should!" He growled, loudly; taking what strength left in him to scare her away._

_Caroline sat by his side, before embracing his wounded chest of both arms._

" _What are you doing now? Let go of me! I've told you to leave!" He shouted, in a louder voice._

" _No… I'll stay with you, with my head resting on your chest; until you'll listen to my idea." She replied, uncompromisingly._

" _For fuck sake, Caroline; let go of me!" Klaus clenched his teeth, eyes closed; while feeling her body warm his own._

" _No, I won't let go of you! Listen; I can give you my blood, and you'll regain your strength?" She proposed while raising her head to stare at his blue gaze._

" _No!" His answer cut the air like a sword._

" _Why not… You'll be able to regain some strength in your body?" She questioned him._

" _Because…. If I start drinking your blood; I won't be able to stop." He replied, under clenched teeth._

" _I don't care." She shook her head, pushing herself at arm length, before grabbing a sharp edge stone, left on the ground, to open her left wrist. "Drink my blood, please?" She placed her wounded wrist near his lips, with imploring eyes._

* * *

_When I asked for your help I thought you would manage to actually "help" me!" Mikael busted to Esther, while pacing back and forth in the small alcove, located in the catacomb corridors, beneath the palace._

" _You've asked for my help? Grant me the privilege to disagree, if I may?" She spitted back to his face. "You've pulled me here against my own will, Mikael… That's what you wanted to say, isn't it?" Esther replied, dryly; with a loud sigh._

" _Do you realize that "He" captured them, all of them; our children?" He growled loudly, to evacuate his frustration. "And now; he's preparing some kind of a duel in the main area between your bastard son and himself; while the real world is falling apart?"_

" _My Klaus? No, that can't be possible?" Esther shook her head, nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Oh please, forgive me if I don't fall on my knees at your great "mother of the year" performance!" Mikael lashed out, angrier than ever. "What do you think this is, Esther, a walk in the amusement park?" He added. "This psycho of Kitsune wants to end the world has we all know it. And personally; I have a golf trip in Africa next month that I don't want to miss!"_

" _You think I find this remotely funny, Mikael?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _You had one job woman; bringing back_ **Ivari** _– or whatever her name is; and where is she?" He interrogated, scattering the alcove of his eyes, before lowering his chest, his fiery sight drown hers. "I thought I had one of the most powerful witches with me, how little did I know?"_

" _It's_ **Inari** _and not Ivari!" She replied, while rolling her eyes. "I've tried! I recited spells, incantations… She should manifest by now, but she refuses to appear? Her power can be felt everywhere. Who do you think created the sandstorm?"_

" _Why would you call for me?" Esther and Mikael startled, before simultaneously turning their heads toward the apparition._

" _Inari…" Esther kneeled, with her head bended on her chest. "I'm not even worth of your presence."_

" _Yah, well; we are kind in a jam with your group of kitsunes at the moment, particularly their leader; so my dear; we don't really have time to chit and chat." Mikael addressed himself to the female divinity who had appeared in front of their sights in a blurred/ smoked image of herself. "Your idea of creating those foxes to protect the balance of nature went kind of south at the moment."_

_The divinity narrowed her sight on Mikael, raising her right hand toward him; a strong light hitting him on the chest, not even two seconds later, before throwing the Original on the ground, while giving him an intense aneurism._

" _Make her stop!" Mikael exclaimed, in pain; while holding his head with both hands._

" _I can't… She's too powerful." Esther kept her head bended, in respect._

" _How dare you, address yourself to me in such insulting way?" Inari's voice echoed in the catacomb. "You of all people; the man who'd turned as one of the Originals, before leading his children to the same faith."_

" _Say you're sorry, say you're sorry…" Esther whispered, between her teeth; as the only way for Mikael to be kept alive._

" _I don't… I don't see that you made a wiser decision with your kitsunes?!" Mikael managed to yell, under the intense pain._ _"The same ones who are threatening to end the world as we know it."_

_Inari released her power on Mikael; watching him collapse on his forearms a few seconds later._

" _Thank you." He finally raised his sight to the apparition._

" _You both did wrong. But so did I, there is no question about it." Inari came to the conclusion. "Especially you, Esther; you knew better than create the chaos that you did while turning your children." She added, toneless. "Klaus, particularly; had done his share of decisions that should condemn him to lose his life, as well as Shinichi. He had no right to bring me and this world back to the spirit life – I was meant to stay dead in an eternal rest."_

" _But, I'm responsible for Klaus's fall into hell; I'm the one you should punish." Esther begged her indulgence toward her son. "We… We want to make amends, Inari." She straightened her body from her kneeling position._

" _To which extends?" The divinity asked._

" _We'll do whatever it will take to bring our children back to safety; and to save the world as we know it now." Mikael replied, with a single nod._

" _There will be lost; a few life will be sacrificied." Inari announced, unceremoniously._

" _It's the price to pay, and we know it too well." Esther replied._

" _The portal; the one we used to came into this dimension; for some kind of reasons, it's not working?" Mikael informed the divinity._

" _There's another one." Inari nodded, at peace with herself and her knowledge of the upcoming near future. "And it will open shortly, as soon as they'll arrive." She reassured them. "Everything will happen accordingly to the Gods' wishes."_

" _They… Who are you talking about?" Mikael asked, while glancing at Esther who shrugged her shoulders in ignorance, herself._

* * *

_The single impression that Bonnie could put into words, could be express as: it was like passing through the sound barrier. She thought to herself, while being projected on the ground, head and hands first; with her body lying on her stomach._

" _Oh shit!" Kol Mikaelson exclaimed, while biting into the dirty ground himself; soon followed by the swearing of Damon, with Stefan, Elena and Enzo following on their steps._

" _Remind me to never, never, never pass through a time portal EVER AGAIN!" Damon growled, unhappy; before raising on both of his legs._

" _Get up!" Mikael gave the order to his youngest son, before hitting his forearms with the tip of his sandals._

_Kol raised his head and sight at his father, before losing his smile in the time space of a few seconds._

" _Oh look who's here, if it's not daddy dearest!" Kol raised himself on his knees, before finally stand up in front of the patriarch._

" _You don't seem surprised, Kol?" Mikael shrugged, while narrowing his sight on his son._

" _Nah! I figured early on that you had captured mother dearest, in some kind of evil plan against numero uno enemy!" Kol pointed toward Esther. "I just didn't know if you were siding with Shinichi or the world in general?" He added, wincing._

" _Kol… Is it you?" Esther smiled at her youngest son._

" _Oh please, mother; spare me the emotional drama, would you?" He glanced at the middle age woman, disdainfully._

" _We're here to help… I mean… Your father and I." Esther informed him; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Well, that's new." Kol frowned; while rolling his eyes._

" _Not to seem ungrateful of both of your presence in this parallel world, but we tend to believe this could be a load of crap." Stefan presented his valid argument._

" _The Salvatore brothers? Them, really? They are supposed to help us save the world from the kitsune's hands? You got to be kidding me?" Mikael pointed toward both brothers._

" _They are the Originals…I mean the first ones of the line." Elena whispered near Enzo's ears; both standing on setback._

" _I know." Enzo nodded, discreetly._

" _Of course you know!" She closed her eyes, sighing loudly. "You know everything, you're the angel of death after all!" She added, dryly._

" _Keep your voice down, Elena; or you'll bring more trouble that you're worth!" Enzo growled, unhappy; while scattering the catacomb and making sure that nobody had heard her._

" _That I'm worth? Are you kidding me? What do you think is your value: Mister, I lied to my best friend about what I've become?" Elena mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

_Enzo winced, before turning his head to avoid Elena's fiery sight on him._

" _Wow! Not a single replica?" Elena raised both eyebrows, comically. "Where's the dog anyway? Is it still transparent or something?"_

" _Something like that." Enzo replied, without more explanation._

" _No I am here to save the world!" Bonnie replied, advancing of a few steps to place herself in front of the Original; chin raised, sight narrowed on him. "I'm the one who could stop Shinichi."_

" _Bonnie Bennett, if I am not mistaking?" Esther took a step forward and toward the witch position; while studying the young woman with much interests._

" _Yes." Bonnie nodded; politely._

" _Don't be scare my child." Esther placed herself in front of Bonnie's sight, raising both of her hands to place them on the witch's shoulders. They both find themselves under the influence of a strong trance a few seconds later._

" _We need to separate them!" Stefan yelled; rushing toward both women._

" _What the fuck is happening to her?" Kol fisted Mikael's tunic, before pushing his father on the catacomb wall; his right forearm placed over his throat._

" _She'll be fine!" Mikael managed to spit, under loud coughing. "Get your hands off me, son – And think for two seconds! Inari is giving strength to the both of them."_

" _What?" Kol turned his sight toward both witches; before seeing Bonnie being release of the trance._

" _What just happened?" Bonnie asked Esther, with a mouth opened expression plastered on her face._

" _Inari gave us her strength." Esther explained, simply; a ghost of a smile spreading on her lips. "I just transferred her power to you."_

" _You saw her?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded. "I mean… You saw Inari, the divinity?"_

" _Yes." Esther confirmed._

" _Ok, not to cut short this happy moment, but where is Shinichi now? And most importantly, where are the others?" Damon asked, both hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _In the palace." Mikael informed. "Shinichi is planning a duel between your brother Klaus and himself."_

" _The world as we know it now is coming to an end; and the man is planning a duel? What kind of lunatic is he, anyway?" Damon shrugged, with both opened arms._

" _The kind we need to stop!" Mikael replied, before leading the group out of the catacombs._

* * *

" _Pacing back and forth, does it help?" Katherine inquired, while applying henna black paint on her right foot._

" _Yes, Katherine! It helps calming me down. You got something against it?" Elijah glanced at her sitting position on the bed; while keeping his rapid pace. "Our only hope now is Kol. Knowing my fearless brother; he'll find a way to battle this."_

" _He's the loony tune of the family after all, isn't he?" She commented._

" _And, may I ask what you're doing?" He opened his arms widely, dumbfounded at the sight of her._

_They had been brought to this suite, and kept prisoners for the past few hours; with both entrance doors locked, and an army of guards posted in the corridor._

" _Painting my feet… I've found this bottle; and I thought it would pass the time." She shrugged, casually._

" _You're unbelievable, you know that?" Elijah shook his head while rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _But, Elijah Mikaelson … I thought you knew that already?" She titled her head, smirking at him._

" _I give up." He reprised his pacing, nervously rubbing his hands together. "The world is coming to an end; we have a psychopath on our hands, but Katerina Petrova is finding the time to paint her feet!"_

" _Well, if I'm meeting my own death soon; I prefer to die in a stylish way." Katherine came to the conclusion._

" _Oh for fuck sake, Katherine!" Elijah cocked his head to the back, before bursting into loud laughter. "There's only one like you."_

" _Is it the reason why you saved me? I mean, why you did not let me die from Misao's hands, because there's only one like me in the world?" She glanced from the corners of her eyes at the original, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

_Elijah turned his head and sight back at the female vampire, a more serious expression plastered on his face._

" _You know why, Katherine." He kept his fiery sight fixated on her._

" _What makes you think that I would know?" She shrugged, redness filling both of her cheeks; before putting aside her task at hands._

" _Don't play this game, once again; Katerina!" Elijah warned her._

" _Maybe it's you who played it for so long that you can't even recognize your own errors, Elijah." Katherine turned her head, drowning her sight in his fiery one. "You wouldn't be so infatuated by me if I hadn't run away from you for so many centuries."_

_Elijah let a loud growl escape his lips; closing the distance between the two of them, only to furiously grab Katherine by both of her upper arms, pulling her close to his chest, before crashing his mouth on hers, over her small cry of protestation._

" _Don't ever presume knowing what is in my heart, Katerina." He mouthed the words on top of her parted lips; while softly nibbling on her bottom one. "You would easily mistake what's in it."_

_Katherine slowly reopened her eyes, before meeting Elijah's inquiring sight; both hands fisting his tunic like her life depended on it._

_They suddenly startled when both entrance doors opened, leading Misao inside their suites._

" _The duel is about to start; aren't you interested to see your brother die?" She asked Elijah, a pernicious smile spreading on her red lips, arms firmly crossed over her chest._

" _I'd killed you in the past, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you again; Misao!" Elijah mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

" _You'd kill for her, I presume, as the valiant knight that you are?" The female kitsune spitted her venin to the Original's face._

" _I'll scratch her face until she'll bleed!" Katherine rushed to reach Misao's throat; before being retained on her momentum by Elijah's left arm firmly placed around her waist._

" _Calm down!" Elijah whispered near Katherine's left ear to bring her wild temper down._

" _Oh, isn't it the most precious image of perfection!" Misao winced at their embrace. "I wonder if you'll be as amorous when you'll rot in the palace's dungeons."_

" _Misao, please listen to me … if there's still a glimpse of the woman that I used to know and care for in the past; you'll do the right thing and you'll help us fight your brother to save the humanity as we know it." Elijah pleaded, hopeful._

" _Humanity… What humanity, Elijah? We are beasts, nothing more, nothing less." Misao replied, dryly. "And as beasts we'll delimit our territories; we'll destroy our enemies – and we'll conquer the world!"_

* * *

" _Shinichi! Wait for me!" Misao implored her brother; while rushing behind his heels in the corridor leading toward the arena of the palace._

" _I'm busy at the moment, Misao; I have a duel to win." He grinned; while hurrying his walk. "And, I need to bring my fiancée to the terrace to watch it."_

" _Shinichi, I beg of you; listen to me!" She held his momentum, while grabbing her brother's left upper arm._

" _What is it, sister? I really don't have time for your whining at the present moment!" He turned his cold stare toward her._

" _Shinichi, please reconsider … I don't know if … I mean, this could blow up in our faces." Misao stammered through her explanation; while begging for his indulgence._

" _Reconsider? Reconsider what, sister? We are becoming the leaders of our own world, what is there to reconsider?" Shinichi snapped at his sibling's say._

" _Parts of the city have disappeared, they vanished into the thin air… Something is not happening according to the initial plan… The reversed spell, something is wrong with it?" She questioned, eagerly._

" _What do you mean a part of the city have disappeared?" Shinichi held Misao by her shoulders, while shaking her, violently._

" _I don't know; one minute it was here, the next it wasn't… We need to stop this, Shinichi; we need to stop it now!" She begged him to reconsider._

" _No, never!" The kitsune shook his head, uncompromisingly. "It's probably nothing! Now, let me have the fight of my life, sister. Aren't you hearing the cheers of the crowd? They are waiting for their "king" to appear and win the fight against his enemy." He pushed her at arm length, before reprising his rapid pace. "It shouldn't take long; the hybrid has been drained of his entire blood by now." He grinned, sadistically._

" _For the love of me, Shinichi; please stop this!" Misao yelled through the corridor; before seeing him come to a halt._

" _For the love of you, Misao?" Shinichi turned on himself; his fiery sight narrowed on his sister. "What love? The one I always held in my heart for you? The one you've rejected all your life? That love?"_

" _Shinichi, please; don't do this..." She shook her head; while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _You're either with me, or against me, Misao? I have a duel that is awaiting me, sister; you're coming?" He held his opened right palm to her; before feeling her cold fingers slide between his._

* * *

" _Get your filthy hands away from him; you baboons!" Rebekah yelled; while trying to squirm herself away from the firm grip of several guards on her._

" _Rebekah?" Matt called, while trying to turn his head to take a glimpse at her._

_They have been taken from their bedroom suite, and now they were brought to the arena; while being held captive by several guards._

" _What is happening? Why are you taking us to the arena?" Matt asked both guards who were holding him with a firm grip on both of his upper arms._

" _I'm doubtful they will answer us?" Rebekah replied; while wincing at them. "Matt?"_

" _Yes?" The young man replied._

" _I'm so sorry, Matt; this is entirely my fault… If I hadn't pursue you, back in Mystic Falls; you wouldn't have been put in this predicament in the first place." The female original presented her apologies._

" _Rebekah … Listen to me…" He begged her to do. "If I hadn't met you; my life … I mean, I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it, as of now."_

" _But, without me, you would be safe, Matt." She exclaimed, mad mostly at herself._

" _Bring "him" into the arena; in front of the lions' cage." One of the guards gave the direct instruction to those who were holding Matt captive of their grips. "And bring "her" to the dais."_

" _What, no … Leave him alone, let him go!" Rebekah yelled, some more; while squirming to free herself from their hold on her. It took five guards to maintain her immobile._

" _You're giving them a ride for their money, Rebekah." Matt yelled back, a ghost of a smile spreading on his lips; while being pushed toward a staircase leading outside. "Don't worry about me… I've lived a good life, and … I love you; Rebekah Mikaelson."_

_Those were the last words the blonde Original heard after losing sight of the young man._

" _I love you, too; Matt Donovan…" She whispered to herself, tears rolling on both of her cheeks._

* * *

" _Elijah!" Rebekah yelled, while being pushed on the balcony to stand near her brother and Katherine._

" _Rebekah are you ok?" Elijah inquired, while seeing the guard chain her to the guardrail._

" _Yes!" Rebekah nodded. "I don't know where they brought Matt, though?" She scattered the arena, while biting her bottom lip. "They were talking about lions? That must be a joke, right?"_

" _Pinning over a human boy, Rebekah?" They both head their father's voice in their ears._

" _We don't want to see you, or share our last moments with a traitor." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Fair enough." Mikael blenched on the insult. "Just know that perhaps things are not what they seem to be, son." He added, with a nod._

" _What did he meant by that?" Katherine whispered near Elijah's head._

" _Who cares?" The Original sighed, loudly._

_Shinichi finally appeared on the terrace, in front of their sights, while pushing a reluctant Caroline toward their standing positions; with his sister Misao following on both of their steps._

" _You'll stay here, and you'll watch me giving death to your lover, Caroline." He ordered her, before waving his hand to the large crowd. "Then, maybe you'll realize that you are mine?"_

" _I hope you'll soon rot in hell!" Caroline mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

_ooOoo_

_A few guards dragged Klaus's lifeless body outside, in the arena; under a red burning sun, a dark sky even more threatening than before, and a range of strong winds. They pushed him, head hitting the sand first; while his body lied on the dirt._

" _Klaus Mikaelson; will you accept this duel?" Shinichi yelled, while jumping from his pedestal platform to the sand ground; triggering the excitement of the crowd with loud cheers and screams._

_Klaus slowly raised his head to stare at the kitsune; his sight narrowed on his enemy._

" _What? Not able to answer me, hybrid?" Shinichi continued yelling, while hitting Klaus in his ribs, before kneeling by his side. "Feeling a bit weak, my friend?" He added, under the loud growl of sufferance, coming from the throat of the Original. "Not a drop of blood left in your veins, I suppose? What a pity!" He mocked. "We'll play a game!" The kitsune rose back on his legs, while exclaiming his say to the crowd; before taking a few steps back toward the platform. "See at your right, hybrid? Do you recognize my beautiful fiancée, Caroline? She will become my wife, our Queen, as soon I'll win this duel against you."_

_Klaus slowly raised his head, his sight meeting the one of Caroline. She was courageously standing near his brother Elijah and sister Rebekah, both hands grabbing the guard rail like her life depended on it. "I love you" She mouthed the words on her parted lips; to which he winked back at her._

" _On your left, Hybrid; you'll see what we could call "food" for the lions!" Shinichi continued his loud speech; a sadistic smile spreading on his lips._

_Klaus turned his head toward the right, where he finally noticed that Matt Donovan had been restrained of his movements; both wrists and ankles attached solidly with a rope to a very large and high pillar._

" _Now; when I'll release the lions; I wonder if you'll save yourself, or will play the heroic knight to save that poor human boy." Shinichi exclaimed; while triggering even more attention in the arena._

_ooOoo_

" _Oh my God! Matt…. I can't … We can't leave him there, Elijah?" Rebekah sobbed, while grabbing the guardrail with both hands._

" _My brother always loved the theatrical aspect of his speech; it gives him a sense of accomplishment." Misao exclaimed, proudly, to Mikael; chin rose and arms crossed over her chest._

" _Fuck!" Elijah exclaimed, while pulling on his chains; not being able to free himself from his own restrains._

_Caroline closed her eyes, taking deep breaths into her lungs; forcing herself to repeat good thoughts inside her mind. Klaus would find a way … Especially now!_

" _Not to put my nose where it doesn't belongs… But aren't you scare that your friend will be eaten alive by a bunch of lions?" Katherine questioned a very still, very calm Caroline; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "It would be a shame, really; Matt has the most beautiful blue eyes, I've ever seen."_

" _Elijah…" Caroline called, taking a few steps to approach him; careful to not attract the attention of Miaso, before whispering near his right ear. "There's a loophole, it's my blood." She nodded, hopeful._

" _What do you mean by that?" Elijah frowned, while questioning her._

" _Take it; take as much as you can." She required him to do, while raising her left wrist._

" _Caroline I can't …" Elijah shook his head. "It wouldn't be right."_

" _Don't question it; just know that Klaus drank it; and it gave him more strength and power than you could even start to imagine." She let a shy smile spread on her lips._

_ooOoo_

" _My first instinct tells me that you won't try to save that poor human boy." Shinichi continued his speech, while pacing back and forth on the platform. "You can even raise on both of your legs, how could you manage to save "him" and yourself at the same time?" He added, smirking. "And, I have the silver dagger." He raised his weapon of predilection in the air, under the loud cheering of the habitants. "As for you? You'll get a simple sword." He informed._

_A guard approached Klaus's lying position, before dropping a sword near the hybrid's lying position._

_The lions were slowly released from their captivity, roaring loudly; while smelling fresh meat near them._

" _Oh for God sake!" Matt breathed heavily at the sight of the wild animals._

" _Hey? Kitsune!" They heard the loud call of the stranger, coming from his perched position on one of the platforms. He was holding a long pipe in his arms. "I feel neglected, I would even say … Rejected! You've invited both of my brothers to this circus, and I wasn't?"_

" _Kol…" Klaus whispered the name, smirking; while slowly grabbing the sword in his right hand. Time for revenge had finally come!_

" _Kol Mikaelson… The most annoying of them all!" Shinichi shouted; placing his right hand on his forehead, to stare at him; as a visor against the strong rays of the red sun._

" _You got that right." The said one made a reverence. "Now, you know what I don't particularly like about this parallel world and city? There's not a single baseball bats store miles around?" He mocked, while raising the pipe in his right hand. "But, I took the next best thing, I suppose?"_

" _Kol, take care of Donovan!" Klaus majestically raised on both of his legs, his fiery sight narrowed on the kitsune._

" _Why am I the one stock with the human; when I could easily split the kitsune skull with one hit?" Kol growled; unhappy before jumping from the platform to the firm sand ground; turning on himself to face a group of wild lions._

" _Detach me for God sake!" Matt yelled to the Original; while strongly pulling on his restrains._

" _And miss the chance to play with these pussy cats?" Kol grinned, before swinging his pipe in the air to place the first hit. "Not a chance in hell… And in "hell" we are!"_

_ooOoo_

" _Inari_ _, interfecit_ _exercitum_ _eorum._ _Destructa_ _civitate ista_ _nobis_ _ad pugnam_ _,_ _et_ _vincere_ _possunt._ _" Both Esther and Bonnie repeated, in a trance; while approaching the arena; their opened palms placed in front of their sights._

_The sky got darker, and the winds rapidly intensified in intensity; with the ground starting to shake underneath their own steps. They were on a mission to destroy this world; under the orders of Inari._

" _What is going on?" Misao noticed the general chaos; her right hand raising above her chest; before feeling the earthquake underneath her feet._

" _Checkmate, my dear!" Mikael grinned; happily._

" _What?" She turned on herself to face the patriarch._

" _What? Surprised? Your divinity Inari is back and she'll destroy your and brother's own doing." Mikael explained to the speechless female kitsune. "Well, she actually transferred her power to both my ex-wife and Bonnie Bennett, both powerful witches, so I think it's time to count your blessings before disappearing into the abyss of the unknown."_

" _No, it can't be!" Misao shook her head, in denial; while holding the guardrail with both of her trembling hands. "You've sided with Klaus? Your number one enemy? The bastard son of your ex-wife?"_

" _Not necessarily, my dear." Mikael let a small laughter escape his lips. "Let just say that I'm battling an enemy that I hate more than Klaus."_

" _Sisters and brothers… Kill them!" Misao called the other kitsunes; before pointing her right hand toward the small group._

_Elijah easily pulled on his chains, freeing both his ankles and wrists with the strength of Hercules; before freeing Katherine and Rebekah from their own. Caroline's blood had, for a mysterious reason, granted him of a vigorous strength never known before this day; which explained why Klaus had been able to recuperate from Shinichi's torturous ways. He grabbed a sword from one of the guard, before snapping his head, and pushing the man's lifeless body on the ground._

" _Now go!" Elijah yelled to the three women. "The structures of the palace will not stand a chance against this earthquake; go find Kol; he'll lead you all toward the portal." He ordered, before turning on himself to fight the five kitsunes. "So who will be first?" He smirked, raising his sword in the air._

_ooOoo_

_Katherine led the ball; Caroline following her steps and Rebecca closing the small procession. Huge pieces of concrete falling in front of their paths, with the balcony disintegrating into dust in front of their sights._

_Caroline lost her equilibrium, falling from the guardrail, her left hand grabbing a piece of concrete to keep herself from falling to her death._

" _Oh my god!" Rebekah screamed, while kneeling near the empty space._

" _Ok, ok … Rebekah hold my legs, I'll try to catch her." Katherine ordered the blonde Original; before laying on her stomach. "Caroline; try to reach my hand?" She strengthened her right arm, in a vain attempt to grab Caroline's arm._

" _I can't!" Caroline moaned, her strength leaving her arm, little by little._

" _Yes, you can! Just try?" Katherine tried to encourage her. "Come on; Caroline Forbes; I was the one who turned you as a vampire, I know how strong you can be!" She added, hopeful to give her strength with her encouraging words._

_ooOoo_

" _Now, the time has come to kill you, Klaus Mikaelson!" Shinichi shouted, before rushing toward the hybrid._

" _Come at me, piece of shit!" Klaus growled, between his teeth, before cutting the air with a strong hit of his sword; both metals hitting at once, in a lugubrious sound._

_They both pushed their respective weapon; with the single urge to lower the defense of the other._

" _How did you regain your strength? I had drained you of all your blood?" Shinichi mumbled, angrily; between his teeth; pushing his enemy on a wood pillar._

" _Love… Love gave me my strength back." Klaus kneeled, avoiding the silver dagger to enter his chest; before rolling into the sand to grant him distance from his enemy._

" _Tell me more, hybrid?" The kitsune busted; entering the dagger at a near inch of Klaus's head._

" _Caroline's blood… I bet you did not see that one coming?" Klaus pushed his button. "She's the loophole; by making her human again, you did not lower her strength, you made her the "cure"!"_

" _No, it can't be possible!" The kitsune shook his head, dumbfounded; while taking a step back._

" _She'll never love you; and I'll make sure that you will never hurt her again!" Klaus raised on his legs, before rushing toward the kitsune._

_Their bulged chests came into frontal collision, before their muscular bodies could hit the ground, rolling like a barrel on themselves, several times. Klaus lost his sword, while Shinichi managed to place the tip of the dagger near his heart._

" _It's time to die, Mikaelson!" The kitsune announced, a sadistic smile spreading on his lips._

" _No, it's time for you to die!" They heard a voice addressed itself to the kitsune, before seeing the tip of a sword pierce Shinichi's chest, under a loud cry of pain._

_Klaus pushed the kitsune body on the sand, rolling on himself to regain his freedom; before raising his sight on Elijah._

" _Thank you, brother." Klaus nodded, respectfully._

" _Don't even mention it." Elijah dropped the bloody weapon on the ground._

" _No, no…" They both heard the loud cries and lamentations, seeing Misao rushed toward them, kneeling beside Shinichi's wounded body; before bringing her brother's head on her lap._

" _Klaus! Elijah!" Both brothers heard the loud shouting of Rebekah, while turning their heads toward the balcony._

" _Caroline!" Klaus shouted, from the top of his lungs; while realizing the bad predicament. She was holding for her life, both hands grabbing a falling debris of concrete._

" _Go!" Elijah shouted to his brother, while pointing toward the palace._

" _Baby, my love…" Misao sobbed, while caressing the dark hair of Shinichi._

" _Don't cry, Misao… Don't cry, please; I would never want you to cry for me." Shinichi begged of her, while spitting blood._

" _Oh my God!" She raised her right hand covered with his blood._

" _Listen to me, you need to leave me behind, our world is coming to an end; and I want you to be safe." Shinichi ordered his sister, with a weak voice._

" _I would never leave you…. Never!" She shook her head, tears falling on her face. "I love you; Shinichi… I love you so much."_

" _You're loving a beast, you deserve so much better." He closed his eyes, under his last breaths._

" _No, no … I was wrong; I should have acknowledge my feelings for you before this day." She replied, brushing his forehead of a kiss._

" _I love you, Misao; it's always been you." Shinichi admitted, giving his last breath._

" _No!" her loud cry pierced the torment surrounding them._

_Elijah took a last glimpse at both of them, feeling a twinge in his spiritual heart; regardless of the outcome, Misao and Shinichi had been both his friends in the past._

" **Hey, Elijah… You're handling your sword like a woman!" Shinichi busted into laugher, mocking him openly.**

**They were standing on the dunes of Cairo's desert; Shinichi was giving a lesson to the young Original.**

" **What is your say about handling the sword like a woman, Shinichi?" Misao replied, while swirling her sword in all directions.**

" **You sister is showing more tricks that you could even show me." Elijah winked, playfully.**

" **That's what we'll see!" Shinichi added, while passing his tongue at his siblings.**

_Elijah turned his back, rushing away while wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. They had chosen their own faith, sided with their devil tendencies, and he could have done nothing to save them._

_ooOoo_

_Klaus reached the palace, raising his sight at the balcony._

" _She's falling little by little." Katherine screamed at the Original. "I can't reach her, Klaus; even if I try." She added, while watching him nod at her say._

" _Caroline! Sweetheart, listen to me… You need to let go; I'll catch you!" He yelled to her._

" _I can't; I'm too afraid." She shook her head; sobbing._

" _Afraid, you? Who are you kidding, Love? You're the strongest woman that I know!" Klaus shouted some more. "Let go, Caroline! I'll catch you… I'll always catch you, be sure of that!"_

_Katherine stared into Rebekah's eyes, while biting into her bottom lip._

" _You're thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked the blonde Original._

" _Oh I bet I am." Rebekah approved, winking._

_They both reached Caroline's hands before untying her fingers, under her loud cries of protestation. And it's in a loud exclamation that she fall into the hybrid's arms._

" _Got you!" Klaus wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "I got you, my love!" He buried his head in the hollow of her right shoulder._

" _I swear to you; I'll get you for this Katherine!" Caroline shouted from the top of her lungs, while raising her head to the balcony._

" _Do that!" Katherine yelled back, winking; before turning her sight toward the blonde Original. "We need to get down as soon as possible!"_

* * *

" _Move your fucking asses!" Kol screamed at the group running toward his, Matt's Bonnie's, Esther's and Mikael's standing positions._

" _Ok, let's go we need to get to the portal." Elijah suggested, while reaching all of them; before nodding to his mother. "Mother."_

" _Elijah, you look well; my son." Esther nodded, respectfully; tears filling her eyes._

" _Mother?" Rebekah stood speechless in front of Esther. "What is she doing here?"_

" _Ok, we don't have time to chit chat; you need to reach the portal, or what we have done will count for nothing?" Mikael pushed them to run._

" _Klaus?" Esther called, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

_The hybrid turned his head and sight toward Caroline._

" _Go, go to her." Caroline nodded toward Esther; while encouraging him to take a few steps forward to meet his mother._

_He finally took a few steps to reach Esther's standing position._

" _I'm so sorry; this … All of this is, and was entirely my fault." The witch shook her head; tears falling on her cheeks. "Just know that regardless of everything, I love you son."_

" _I don't know what to say?" Klaus replied, hoarsely._

" _We don't have time for this frivolity and emotions." Mikael said, dryly. "You need to reach the portal now!"_

" _Ok, let's go then." Elijah grabbed his father's left forearm._

" _No, my son… You have to go, we can't." Esther informed all of them._

" _What do you mean, you can't?" Bonnie took a step forward, to stare into Esther's eyes._

" _We made a pact with Inari." Esther explained. "Our life to save yours."_

" _What? No, no …" Rebekah stormed to reach her mother, with Matt sliding a comforting hand, in the small of her back. "I'm mad as hell at both of you at the moment; but you can't stay here, no … No!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes._

" _Elijah, take your sister!" Mikael ordered, uncompromisingly, with a single nod._

" _No!" Rebekah shouted from the top of her lungs; while being carried away from the group._

" _Why sacrificing yourself for me… I mean for us?" Klaus asked his mother, glancing at his step-father from the corners of his eyes._

" _Because we were responsible from your "coming" as vampires. It's time to pay our sins, my son." Esther explained, taking a step forward to brush her lips on his left cheek._

" _Klaus, we need to go?" Caroline grabbed his left hand, her fingers interlacing with his._

* * *

" _What is taking them so long?" Elena paced back and forth, while biting her nails; feeling the wind blow her long brown strands off her face. "This parallel world is falling apart!"_

" _I think I'm seeing something?" Stefan pointed a finger, toward the small group that was running in their direction. "Fuck! Yes! They are coming!" He exclaimed, joyfully. "Run! We have little time before the time portal will close on itself!" He yelled to the group who was rapidly breaking through their running to reach the palace door leading them toward the catacombs._

" _Elena!" Caroline jumped in her friend's arms; while hugging her tightly near her heart._

" _Oh my God, you're alive!" Elena exclaimed, in the mix of laughter and tears running on her cheeks._

" _We don't have time for this!" Elijah warned them. "We need to find the portal and get out of here, before this world collapse on itself." He suggested, in a louder tone of voice._

" _I should be back in the real world, for my hairdresser appointment." Katherine winked at the Original, while following his rapid steps down the stone stairs._

" _Follow the dog….Go down in the basement, then you'll see a steel door; that will lead you all toward the corridors of catacomb, just run until you'll come face to face with Damon. He's guarding the portal." Stefan explained to the group, after pushing Elijah and Katherine first, to open the procession._

" _That is your attempt at humor, Katerina?" The original grinned, to himself; while missing a step or two under the tremors of the earthquake._

" _I'm actually the one running after you this time, Elijah." She commented, more seriously._

" _Who would have thought?" He replied, while keeping his sight straight, down the corridor._

* * *

" _What is taking them so long?" Enzo sighed loudly; while pacing back and forth in front of the time portal. Stefan, Elena and the dog were guarding the door leading to the downstairs corridors, while he and Damon were guarding the device._

" _I don't know." Damon shook his head, before raising back on his legs from his sitting position on the ground. "Do you feel the earth moving? What is it with those earthquakes anyway?" He growled, unhappy._

" _Shush!" Enzo pushed a finger over his own parted lips. "I think I'm hearing someone coming?"_

_Damon turned his sight to his left, before hearing running steps as echoed sounds._

" _What is this? Ostriches running after their feathers? Aren't you vampires for God sake, run faster!" Damon yelled through the corridors; while keeping his arms above his head, as a way to protect himself from the falling debris._

" _Forgot there are a few humans with us, Damon?" Elijah commented to the young vampire, while reaching the alcove where the time portal was located, with Katherine closed on his heels._

" _Shit! Yes … I mean yes, Master the Original! How delightful to see you again." Damon rolled his eyes at Elijah; while wincing at Katherine arrival. "I won't say it's a pleasure to see "you" again…" He pointed toward the brunette; while wincing. "But, I'm glad you're alive." He added, truthfully._

" _Well, well … Damon Salvatore, are you trying to make me cry?" Katherine raised a playful eyebrow; while smirking and sliding the tip of her fingers on his muscular chest._

" _Not playing your game this time around, Katherine!" Damon wrapped her wrist of his right hand._

" _Let her go!" Elijah warned the young vampire, while giving a push on his left shoulder._

" _Yes, Master!" Damon made a reverence, before turning his head toward Matt and Rebekah, who had reached the alcove themselves._

" _Are you ok?" Enzo asked; while checking the young human._

" _I'm fine, just out of breath." Matt replied, before bending his upper body; hands on his knees._

" _You did not notice that you were holding everybody in their speed?" Damon lashed out at Matt._

" _What?" Matt raised his dumbfounded face toward the vampire. "Are you kidding me, Salvatore? I ran as fast as I could... I was in "hell" since that kitsune kidnapped me… and…"_

" _Damon, I'll pull your heart out of your chest; if you're not leaving Matt alone!" Rebekah busted into his right ear._

" _Relax; the both of you! I was just joking!" Damon replied, to the blonde Original. "Nice to see you alive, man." He handed a helpful hand to Matt to help him raise his body into a standing position. "What would I do without my favorite barman?"_

" _Thanks, Salvatore." Matt nodded, a smile spreading on his lips._

" _Where are the others?" Damon asked, suddenly worried; before seeing Klaus reached the alcove; while carrying Caroline in his arms._

" _You can put me down now; Klaus. I can stand on my two feet." She drown her sight in his._

" _I always have so much difficulties letting go of you, Love." The hybrid softly kissed her forehead, before gently dropping her back to her feet._

" _The hybrid?" Enzo grinned at Klaus's apparition._

" _Who wants to know?" Klaus narrowed his sight on the young man, dressed all in black._

" _A dashing English man from starter." Enzo winked at him. "Heard a lot of tales about the big bad werewolf – slash – vampire."_

" _Well, as for myself, obviously I can't argue with the dashing part, and neither the English one." Klaus grinned. "Were they horror stories about me?"_

" _Mostly; but I never listen to urban legends; I prefer to judge by myself." Enzo nodded, in respect._

" _Ok, we can go!" Bonnie arrived, out of breaths; while bending her upper body to inspire oxygen in her lungs._

" _Ok troupe; let's leave this hell of a world behind us!" Kol came shortly after her arrival, while pushing the group toward the portal._

" _Where… Where's Stefan and Elena?" Enzo asked Kol; while grabbing his left forearm. Something was obviously not adding up? He had been sent for a "death" and everybody seemed to be alive? Damon was standing healthy as a horse in front of his sight, and Stefan would be coming in a few seconds? Right?_

" _There coming, they are just behind us." Kol informed, nodding._

" _Ok." Enzo nodded himself, before grabbing the large dog and giving his order. "Lead the way! Go!"_

_The supernatural dog jumped into the time portal, passing through the gelatinous substance._

_The catacomb walls started to shake, stones falling sporadically on the ground near their standing positions._

" _Ok, move on people, now!" Damon shouted his order, before seeing Elijah and Katherine held hands and jumping into the portal, themselves; soon followed by Klaus and Caroline._

_They all passed the portal, one after the other; with the exception of Rebekah and Enzo; who wanted to stay behind until Stefan and Elena would show up. He needed to be certain that nothing had happened to Stefan._

" _Go!" Enzo pushed her toward the portal, before seeing the blonde original being projected back on the ground, into the alcove._

" _What happened?" Rebekah asked, dumbfounded; while raising back on her two legs. "I can't leave… I can't leave!" She yelled, on the verge of a nervous breakdown._

" _Oh shit!" Enzo passed a nervous hand through this hair._

" _Why can't I leave?" She shook his shoulders._

" _It could be several of reasons. " Enzo replied, wincing. "Damn it! I wanted to wait for both Stefan and Elena to come back; but … I need to pass the portal with you; or you won't be able to do it by yourself." He grabbed Rebekah's left hand, taking one last glimpse behind his back; only to simultaneously jump into the portal._

* * *

" _We made it… Yes! We made it!" Kol cheered, while raising both of his closed fists in the air. "Where back in Cairo, with our feet grounded on the real earth, second millennium!"_

" _How and why did you find the second portal?" Klaus inquired to the youngest of his brothers._

" _The first one had been destroyed in Mystic Falls, therefore, and because I'm brilliant, I came to the obvious conclusion that one more must be existing in the present time in Egypt, in the city of Cairo." Kol shrugged his shoulders, proudly._

" _Brilliant deduction from our baby brother, would you say, Elijah?" Klaus smirked, before turning his head toward the eldest._

" _I would say it was, actually." Elijah let a smile spread on his lips._

_They all turned their sights toward the portal, when Stefan passed through it; rolling on the ground, before slowly raising on both of his legs._

" _Wait … Where's Elena?" Bonnie passed beside Kol to stare into Stefan's eyes, sadness plastered on his face. "No, no, no … we're going back, we can't leave her there?" She screamed from the top of her lungs, being held on her momentum by Kol's left arm enrolled around her waist. "Let me go, my friend has been left alone in that hell!"_

" _Where's Elena, Stefan?" Caroline stumbled on her own two feet to reach her friend's standing position. "Where is she? Tell me?" She busted to his face._

" _Brother? What… What are you hiding from me? From us?" Damon stammered, a lump forming in his throat._

" _I'm so, so, sorry…" Stefan shook his head. "Elena is … Elena is dead." Stefan announced, tears rolling on his cheeks._


	9. EPILOGUE - Queens and Kings

_**MEMORIAL SERVICE** _

_**ELENA & ENZO  
** _

" _You came as dust, you'll leave this earth as dust." The priest finished his eulogy on those final words. "May, Elena Gilbert rest in peace in her after life."_

" _You're sure they can't hear or see us?" Elena questioned._

" _Positive." Enzo replied, nodding._

" _What a load of bullshit! I mean, what the priest just said." Elena rolled her eyes to the ceiling of the church, standing in a setback position, with Enzo by her side._

" _Perhaps it is, but it's your memorial service nonetheless; be grateful they are giving you one to start with." Enzo replied, with a loud sigh._

" _Why would they not?" Elena turned her head and sight toward him. "I had friends, who loved and cared for me?"_

" _Because you're a huge pain in the butt; that's why, Elena!" Enzo replied, dryly._

" _Pff… No wonder you never had one!" She rolled her eyes more, crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Who said I'd never had a memorial service?" Enzo replied, a glimpse of redness brushing his cheeks._

" _Well, you just did now!" Elena grinned, raising both of her eyebrows; comically._

" _Oh dear God! Give me the strength to stay strong!" Enzo prayed, his head raised toward one of the church's stained glasses; while making a cross sign in front of his chest._

" _What are you praying for?" Elena asked, curious._

" _To give me the strength to not kill you!" Enzo mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _I'm already dead anyway, what's your point?" Elena shrugged, annoyed by his companion's attitude._

" _No, you're not!" Enzo whispered near Elena's ear. "And do you know why you're not? Let me explain the concept to you for the hundreds' of times!"_

" _Why are you whispering if they are not hearing us?" She asked, teasingly._

" _Just to annoy you; it brings me joy!" He added, smirking._

" _By all means, entertain me then!" She growled, unhappy._

" _You weren't supposed to die, you took somebody else's place, that shouldn't have been yours to start with! In return you've been granted of an "in-between two worlds" life in another dimension. Do you understand the concept now, Miss "I know everything"?" Enzo bring two fingers near his right temple. "Or is the concept too far edge for you?"_

" _Whatever." Elena shrugged. "But, tell me what was I supposed to do? Let Stefan die?"_

" _Yes, because he was supposed to die. That's why I was there, to help him toward the transition." Enzo added, under clenched teeth._

" _What help that would have been!" She rolled her eyes, even more._

" _Well, sorry to disappoint your "highness", but you're stuck with me now, as much I am stuck with you. And let me tell you, it's not a fucking walk in the park!" Enzo busted at her._

" _You don't have to scream, I'm dead but not deaf!" Elena lashed out._

" _It's like I'm talking to a wall, isn't it?" Enzo stroked both his closed eyelids. "Ok, let's go…We need to leave now." He grabbed her left forearm._

" _But… I can't … I can't leave my friends behind?" Elena watched the group of faithful friends and family gathered on the first rows of the church._

" _Well, princess… It's something you should have think beforehand, would you say?" Enzo pulled her away, before both of their auras disappeared for good._

* * *

" _Caroline?" Bonnie's turned her head toward her friend, tears rolling on her face. "She's gone, she is really gone, isn't she?"_

" _Bonnie." Caroline stared into her friend's eyes, before hugging her tightly in her arms. "Yes, she is."_

_They were both sitting on the first bench, in front of the priest, who was now shaking hands to pay his respect to the group of faithful friends and family' members._

" _Are you both ok?" Stefan asked, gently stroking Caroline's shoulders._

" _Are you?" Caroline and Bonnie stood from their sitting positions, before hugging him, alternatively._

" _I'll be fine." Stefan replied, hugging them back, one at a time._

" _Where's Damon? I can't believe he did not show to pay his respect?" Bonnie mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _He did." Stefan nodded, while grabbing Bonnie's hand in his. "He stood for a few minutes at the back of the church." He informed them both. "You know him… He's not capable to cope with everything that just happened."_

" _It's alright. He came for "her" that is certainly counting for something." Caroline nodded, with a ghost of a smile spreading on her lips._

" _I'll go see Jeremy." Bonnie nodded toward Elena's younger brother. "He's with Matt. He'll need our comfort also."_

" _We'll be with you in a short while." Stefan reassured Bonnie, with a single nod; before turning his sight back to Caroline._

" _Where is he?" Stefan inquired, with a raised eyebrow._

" _I don't know whom you're talking about?" Caroline replied with thin lips; while sweeping fake dust on her black dress._

" _Oh? You want me to spill his name out? Fine! Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked, his sight narrowed on his female friend._

" _I don't know and I don't care!" She shrugged, lying through her teeth; while turning on herself to grab her clutch bag._

" _Right?" Stefan nodded. "So, let me get this straight?" He added. "You lied for months to your friends about dating this guy…"_

" _We weren't dating!" Caroline turned on herself to face the young vampire. "I had an agreement to …" She bit her bottom lip; she had been this close to say the word "date". "An agreement to be in his presence seven times, in return of freeing Tyler of his compulsion on him."_

" _Right! How beautifully said!" Stefan raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Then, you met this Kitsune, psychopath, named Arian_ _Satō_ _; who basically decided to chase you and Klaus to the end of this world, and into a parallel one."_

" _Well, that part is true." Caroline sighed, loudly; while crossing her arms over her chest. "Though, technically the end of the world is not Mystic Falls."_

" _Right!" Stefan rolled his eyes. "And; the said Arian kidnapped you to another time dimension, where Klaus rushed to save you from his lethal claws." He added. "Which part of you "not giving a damn" am I missing now?" He narrowed his sight on the blonde._

" _Fine! I don't know where he is!" Caroline busted; angrily. "I have… I've tried to call him several times, but his voicemail ate my messages all the times." She added, shrugging. "I thought, I would see him today of all days, but, as you can see; he did not show up." She scattered the crowd with both eyes, one last time._

" _Maybe he wanted to give you more time?" Stefan came to the only conclusion._

" _Or maybe; I'm more trouble that I'm worth." Caroline shrugged, a veil of sadness falling on her face._

" _Well, it's kind of true that you're a pain in the ass most of the times." Stefan teased._

" _Hey! Not fair!" Caroline punched his left upper arm, playfully._

" _Klaus is a complex man, Caroline. Are you truly ready to embark in a relationship with him; now that you're back as a human girl?" Stefan asked, while tilting his head._

" _I don't know? Is he still even interested in me? Or was it only a competition between him and Arian?" Caroline questioned herself, falling into a silence mode. "How are you really handling her death, Stefan?" She raised the question, after a few minutes._

" _It's hard, Care." Stefan nodded. "I take a small consolation in the fact that Enzo went back for her; you know? She wasn't alone in her last moments." He added, tears filling his eyes._

" _And Damon?" She asked more._

" _I guess he has lost not only the woman he had fallen in love with; but he also had to cope with the fact that a past friend had lied to him at the same time." Stefan replied, nervously rubbing his hands together._

" _I guess you're right." Caroline nodded, before hugging his friend._

* * *

" _Why are you really here?" Elijah questioned Katherine; while taking a last glimpse at the memorial pamphlet he had received with Elena's picture on the front page._

_He was sitting a few rows in the back; when the bombshell female vampire had sat by his side._

" _Well, firstly I had this black dress that I've never wore." Katherine replied, while glancing at her slim figure in the revealing, deep neckline, short silk dress._

" _Really?" Elijah titled his head at the brunette._

" _I guess, I felt …" Katherine let a deep sigh escape her lips. "I feel sympathy for all of them." She finally admitted, while nodding toward the small group._

" _I'm sorry; I'm not sure I heard you right?" Elijah teased, a smirk appearing on his manly lips. "Did you say that you were feeling "sympathy"?"_

" _It's not like I can't feel those kind of emotions, Elijah; it is just that I chose to not fell them." She replied, dryly. "It has been easier over the centuries, you know?" She added, turning her sight toward his own._

_They stared at each other for a few minutes, without exchanging a word; silence feeling the space._

" _Yes, I do." He finally nodded._

" _Why are you here?" She asked, casually; swallowing a nervous lump into her throat, while glancing at her fresh manicure._

" _Well, one of us needed to be here. Klaus had disappeared God knows where? Rebekah wasn't feeling comfortable to show her face; I guess I was the honorable one to pay our respects." Elijah commented._

" _Plus, she was a doppelganger; and you obviously had something for the girl." Katherine commented, toneless. "What kind of picture did they put on the first page of this memorial pamphlet, anyway? She represents my doppelganger's line they could have taken a better picture of her?" She commented, rolling her eyes._

" _I liked her, because she reminded me of you, Katherine." Elijah opened his heart to the brunette._

" _And the makeup is all wrong, look at it!" The brunette pointed toward Elena's picture; with a slight trembling tone of voice. Katherine had perfectly heard his say; but she wasn't able to respond to it the way he wanted her to respond._

" _I see." Elijah closed both of his fists; a thin line forming on his lips. "If it's the way you want it."_

" _I … I don't know what you're talking about." Katherine responded, faking ignorance._

" _I've ran after you for more than five hundred years, Katerina. It's time for me to accept the inevitable." The Original raised himself on his legs, while pulling on his impeccable blazer. "It's time for me to stop." He added, toneless. "I'm sure that regardless of both of your unsympathetic behaviors, Elena would have appreciated that you took the time to pay your respect. Goodbye, Katerina." He saluted with a single nod, before retracing his steps toward the church exit._

" _Elijah?" She called, turning her upper body toward the exit door, before seeing him disappear from her sight._

* * *

" _Elijah?" Caroline ran down the church stairs to reach the Original who was leading his fast walking pace toward his luxurious car._

" _Caroline?" He turned on himself to face the young woman. "It was a beautiful service."_

" _Thank you." She nodded, a ghost of a smile blessing her lips. "It means a lot that you were here. Elena would have wanted that." She added, truthfully._

" _I came to pay my respect in my family's name." He explained, nodding himself._

" _Talking about your family…" Caroline nervously rubbed her hands together; while drowning her sight in the Original's._

" _My brother Nicklaus is, to say the least, a complicated man, Caroline." Elijah commented, burying both hands in his trousers' front pockets. "That doesn't mean he's not in here in thoughts; or that he doesn't, fondly, think of you."_

" _He has a weird way to show his concerns, I would say?" Caroline replied, dryly; crossing her arms over her chest._

" _He's…" Elijah started his sentence, before being cut in the middle of his momentum._

" _A complicated man … I know, I know… You, Stefan and many others had warned me about him." Caroline busted, nervously gesturing with both opened arms and hands._

" _And yet, you're fondly thinking about him too?" Elijah let a smile curve one side of his lips._

" _He saved my life, Elijah." Caroline replied, her voice filled with mixed emotions. "He's careless, unpredictable, head strong… But he's also honest, carrying and he would run to the other side of the earth if it meant saving the ones that he loves."_

" _That I know my dear." Elijah nodded. "Why do you think my siblings and I have put up with him all these years?" He added, smiling. "But, he's still insecure in believing that others could run to the other side of the earth to save and love him. That's Klaus biggest insecurity."_

" _How can I make him realize, Elijah?" Caroline questioned, hopeful to find a way to reassure the hybrid of her own feelings; even if she had promised herself to stay away from him. Her days and nights since her return to Mystic Falls had been filled of thoughts of him, mixed with the sadness of Elena's departure._

" _I don't know?" Elijah shrugged. "But, you were the one who managed to change him for the better; maybe you'll manage to lower many of his insecurities also?" He added, before taking his sitting position behind the steering wheel._

* * *

_**Cairo – Egypt a few days ago…** _

_They all turned their sights toward the portal, when Stefan had passed through it; rolling on the ground, before slowly raising on both of his legs._

" _Wait … Where's Elena?" Bonnie passed beside Kol to stare into Stefan's eyes, sadness plastered on his face. "No, no, no … we're going back, we can't leave her there?" She screamed from the top of her lungs, being held on her momentum by Kol's left arm enrolled around her waist. "Let me go, my friend has been left alone in that hell!"_

" _Where's Elena, Stefan?" Caroline stumbled on her own two feet to reach her friend's standing position. "Where is she? Tell me?" She busted to his face._

" _Brother? What… What are you hiding from me? From us?" Damon stammered, a lump forming in his throat._

" _I'm so, so, sorry…" Stefan shook his head. "Elena is … Elena is dead." Stefan announced, tears rolling on his cheeks._

" _What? No … She … She was behind us; when we were running to reach the portal." Bonnie shook her head, in deep denial._

" _There was this … This huge steel rod… It came from nowhere. I swear, in better circumstances, I would have managed to push it aside, or use my vampire speed to avoid it…But, I turned around to notice that the tunnels were starting to collapse, and … Elena saw the rod coming at me, and she pushed me… And…" Stefan tried to explain, stammering through his sentence; while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _She pushed you out of the way; and the steel rod entered her chest." Damon finished his brother's sentence toneless and with a death look._

" _Where is Elena now?" Elijah took a step forward._

" _I'm not her number one fan, but … Elena is still a doppelganger, "my" doppelganger, she is far from being stupid, and she is also a survivor." Katherine claimed._

" _I've tried to pull the rod out, I swear I did…and I would have carried her with me through the time portal, but … The rod was buried deep in the stone wall; and I would have needed more time… And she begged me and begged me to leave without her." Stefan confessed, while wiping his face of his tears._

" _I'm going back." Caroline announced, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I'll go back and I'll find her and …" She was stopped in her delirious momentum, with a set of arms wrapping themselves around her waist._

" _Shush; I'm here, it's going to be ok." Klaus whispered, brushing his lips on top of her head, while slowly bringing Caroline's trembling body near his chest._

" _No! Let me go!" Caroline cried, while kicking her legs and closed fists to make him release his grip on her._

" _No, I won't let you go!" Klaus grabbed both of her wrists to maintain her in an immobile position; only to wait for strong rage to come to a halt; before hearing her sob in his arms._

" _Oh my God! Elena is dead." Bonnie let herself fall on the ground._

" _Bonnie?" Kol kneeled in front of her sight. "Don't put this on your shoulders, darling; this was her faith, as lethal and terrible it seems, it was still her faith."_

" _She's my friend, Kol; and now she is gone." She lowered her head on his shoulder, while he closed his arms around her._

_Enzo had watched the general scene, while keeping quiet in his setback position. He finally reached the time portal that was still active._

" _Where are you going?" Damon called his past friend, while placing his body in front of Enzo._

" _Let me pass, Damon." Enzo ordered him, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

" _Why would you put your nose into this? If someone will go back to find Elena, it will be me, not you!" Damon poked his chest with a straight finger._

" _No, it will be me, Damon." Enzo repeated himself, his sight narrowed on his friend._

" _Do you hear this guy?" Damon shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you even go back there?"_

" _Because…" Enzo lowered his head, shamefully; taking upon himself the strength to finally spoke the truth. "Because, I'm the angel of death. I'd been sent here to help one of you transition toward the final stage of your supernatural life. Elena took Stefan's place; she wasn't supposed to die, Stefan was."_

_A deadly silence fell over the entire group; leaving them all in a gloomy stage of deep thoughts._

" _What? What are you talking about?" Damon lashed out, both hands grabbing his head._

" _I'm sorry, man … I was on a mission; I couldn't tell you the truth." Enzo begged for his forgiveness. "Now, I need to go back to her; I need to help Elena deal with her death."_

" _Over my dead body!" Damon pushed Enzo on the back wall; his right forearm firmly pushed on his friend's throat._

" _Damon, for God sake!" Stefan jumped toward the duo; while trying to separate them. "Let him go!"_

" _Did you hear what he just told us? He knew that someone … He knew that you would die! And he did nothing to prevent it. That's why Elena is dead now!" Damon lashed out._

" _You know nothing about that, let him go for God sake!" Stefan managed to grab Damon's arms to release his grip on his victim._

_Enzo took the opportunity to jump away from both brother's standing positions, placing himself in front of the time portal; before turning his head to take a last glimpse at his friend._

" _I'm sorry Damon." He threw those last and final words, before jumping through the time portal._

* * *

_Elena was sitting on the white sandy ground, both arms wrapped around her raised knees, darkness surrounding her in a gloomy but relaxing fog; with the black and imposing dog lying near her feet. If it wasn't for its presence near her, she would have probably lost it all together._

_She slowly raised her head while feeling another presence near her; before noticing the muddy pair of boots near her sitting position._

" _Enzo?" She exclaimed, relief filling her voice and empty soul._

" _Oh! I'm so mad at you Elena Gilbert! You have no idea how damn mad I am at you!" He pointed a straight finger at her. "You foolish girl!"_

" _You're repeating yourself." She rolled her eyes to the darkness surrounding them._

" _Oh, I'm repeating myself? Really sugar?" He growled, while lowering his upper body near hers. "You've just killed yourself! You weren't supposed to die – It was Stefan's time, not yours!" He paced back and forth, while nervously passing a hand through his dark hair._

" _What would you have done in my place, Enzo?" Elena raised her sight at him; while keeping her sitting position near the dog. "Would you have let faith take away from you one of your best friends?"_

_Enzo closed his eyes, head bend, with a loud sigh escaping his mouth._

" _You can't go against God's wishes, Elena… You simply can't!" He replied, in a softer tone of voice._

" _Well… I just did." She responded to his say; before raising on her legs to face him with a raised chin._

" _What am I supposed to do with you, now?" Enzo questioned himself, shrugging his shoulders, fatalistically._

" _I don't know?" Elena shrugged, herself. "What are you doing of your time when you're not in a mission?" She teased. "What is this place anyway?"_

" _You think it's funny?" Enzo asked, mouthing the words at a mere inch of distance from Elena's trembling lips. "You're between life and death, Elena. You weren't' supposed to die, but you've died anyway."_

" _What do you mean? Am I supposed to stay in this darkness forever?" Elena wondered, while raising her right hand over her chest._

" _Oh, don't tempt me this way, sugar lips." Enzo narrowed his sight on her, a devil smile raising both corners of his manly lips._

" _Go to hell, Enzo!" Elena busted to his face; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "You think I'm enjoying this? You think I'm happy to be dead?" She added, tears filling her eyes._

" _No, I don't thing that, Elena. I think you acted foolishly." He replied, calmly; while handing his opened right palm to her._

" _What… What is this?" She stared at his offered hand._

" _Take my hand, we're leaving." He softly ordered, before feeling his cold fingers interlacing with his. The dog suddenly raising on his legs._

" _Where are we going?" She asked, mostly curious._

" _You'll see…" He winked at her, a smile spreading on his lips._

* * *

_**BONNIE AND KOL** _

_Bonnie stepped outside of the Salvatore's boarding house, a few tears rolling on her cheeks while sliding around her neck the blue scarf Stefan had given her, that used to belong to Elena. He had kept a few of her belongings as souvenirs; but had also wanted Bonnie to keep the scarf as a good luck charm._

_She accelerated her walking pace to reach her car, before coming to a halt, finally noticing Kol Mikaelson's standing position in front of his jeep; casually leaning his back on the passenger's door, with both arms crossed over his chest._

_She took a deep breath inside her lungs, while holding his fiery sight for a few seconds; before raising her chin and pass by him on the front parking area._

" _Kol." She nodded, politely, without adding more to her greeting; while keeping a rapid pace to reach her own car._

" _Bonnie Bennett…" He replied, playfully; while rushing behind her back to keep the pace. "You're playing the "I'll ignore that jerk and maybe he'll go away" card, as I can see, darling?"_

" _I'm busy, Kol; isn't it time for you to leave this boring city, already?" She replied, toneless; while burying her left hand into her cross body bag. Where were her damn car keys? "I don't know, like …Someone to kill, somewhere to go, somehow?"_

" _Oh… How much I like it when you're talking dirty to me, Bonnie." Kol teased; his tongue slapping inside his mouth._

_Bonnie came to a halt, eyes and both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body; before turning on herself to face the Original._

" _Listen, Kol… I'll be eternally grateful for the help you've brought into this hell that Shinichi had managed to create. Of that you can be certain; but …" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

" _But… But nothing!" He shrugged; casually._

" _But… Now it's time for me to go back to my life as I knew it before." Bonnie finally ended her say._

" _Well, you'll do as you wish, after you'll fulfill your end of the bargain, little witch." Kol replied, both hands crossed over his chest; a huge smile spreading on his lips._

" _What… Whatever you're bubbling, I want nothing to do with it!" She shook her head, waving with her hands as a dismissal gesture; before turning on herself to dismiss him, once more. "Goodbye, Kol!"_

" _You owe me a "date"; Bonnie Bennett!" Kol shouted, in a loud and ordering tone of voice._

_Bonnie froze her walking pace, before swirling on herself to face the Original, once more._

" _Are you that insensitive?" She busted to his face. "I just … I just lost my best friend, for God sake; and … And you're talking about a date?"_

" _Are you done?" Kol raised his left eyebrow, questioning; both arms now crossed over his muscular chest._

" _Am I done?" Bonnie lashed out, furiously. "Not, I'm not done! I'm grieving, it hurts like hell… And you're… You're there, with this "smirk" that I can't stand looking, plastered all over your face!" She added, tears filling her eyes._

" _Let me rephrase it, Bonnie. Are you done feeling sorry for yourself? Are you done being the last one in line that your friends will think about? Are you done being the one that will be considered reliable and helpful, but will never be desired for her own beautiful qualities and incredible beauty?" Kol questioned, unshakable. "Because, if you're done, darling; I'm the man for you. I'm the man that will make you forget your own name, or how little the world is making you feel."_

" _Asshole!" Bonnie shouted, angrily, with her tears now rolling freely on her cheeks; before starting to hit Kol's chest, repeatedly, with her closed, tiny fists._

" _That's it, let it all out!" Kol grabbed both of her wrists, before bringing the sobbing brunette into the comfort of his arms. "Let it all out, darling, let it all out …" He whispered, while softly brushing the top of her head of his lips. "I bet no one thought of hugging you this way, right?"_

_Bonnie dropped all her defenses, fisting Kol's sweater to keep her equilibrium; while lowering her head on his chest. She needed to let go of this pain inside of her soul; she needed to grant herself the chance to grief while being taking care of, or loved… by Kol Mikaelson? Really?_

" _I'm sorry…" She finally whispered, brushing her tears off her cheeks; after letting out her repressed pain of the past few days._

" _Why? You needed to let this go, right?" Kol concluded, peacefully; before cupping her face with both hands. "Come with me, Bonnie Bennett?" He suggested, seriously._

" _What? Where?" She shook her head in disbelief._

" _Nowhere, everywhere; but mostly California? It's truly beautiful in this time of the year… Just leave the town, follow your dreams, and take a leap of faith with me." Kol mouthed the words on top of her parted lips._

" _Are you crazy?" She opened her eyes, widely._

" _Most of the times, but you knew that about me, already." He winked. "What do you say?"_

" _I can't leave, Kol… Elena just died… My friends need me to support them in this ordeal." Bonnie replied, shakily._

" _And who will support you, darling?" Kol questioned. "Who will put your first?"_

" _You seem to know a lot about that?" She questioned herself._

" _I know more than you think." He nodded, a shy smile blessing his lips. "What do you say?" He took a step back, while handing his right opened palm to her._

" _I can't…" She shook her head. "It wouldn't be right."_

_Kol nodded, before turning his back at her while slowing retracing his steps to reach his parked jeep._

" _I'll give you five minutes to retrace your steps toward my car. After five minutes; I'll leave you forever, Bonnie Bennett." He placed the ultimatum on the table, before taking his sitting position behind the steering wheel, his head lowered on his seat; eyes closed._

_The next minutes felt like an eternity to the Original; while praying and hoping that he could have, finally, find someone to share his grieves and dreams with. For some unexplainable reasons, Bonnie Bennett felt like the one!_

" _You're a jerk you know?" He let a smirk spread on his manly lips; when he finally heard the soft whisper in his ears._

_He turned his head toward the brunette who was now sitting by his side, with a scared look plastered on her face._

" _Stop smirking this way!" Bonnie pointed a straight finger toward his face. "I feel like you're going to kill me or something?"_

" _It's more the "something" part." Kol grinned, grabbing the blue scarf to slowly pull Bonnie's face near his, before brushing her parted lips of his own. "Come here?" He wrapped his right arm around her waist, before pulling the young witch on his lap. "I knew you would come to me." His smile spread, while deepening their kisses._

" _Why?" Bonnie panted, between his sensual ministrations, while trying to catch her breath; with both her hands reaching the base of his neck to softly caress his hair. "I can barely stand you." She lied through her teeth; ghost of a smile spreading on her own lips._

" _Because, Bonnie Bennett; we're each other' energy of life, the fire spreading into both of our veins." Kol admitted, while softly nibbling on her bottom lip. "And because, you like kissing me as much I like kissing you."_

" _Perhaps…" She moaned, feeling his manly lips slid on her neck._

" _And you owe me a date." He teased, both of his hands raising underneath her t-shirt, on the bare skin of her back; before caressing her silk skin. "California, baby?"_

" _If you promise to make me feel "alive" again, ok?" She nodded, nervously._

" _That's a promise I won't have any problem to keep." Kol replied, before crashing his lips back on hers._

* * *

_**DAMON & STEFAN** _

" _You're hitting the road without even a goodbye?" Damon heard his brother's voice, while strengthening his upper body from his bended position inside the car trunk. He raised his head and sight at Stefan's silhouette in front of the morning sun. "A bit cowardly of your part, would you say?" He added, while leaning his right upper arm on the car body._

" _I left you a letter on the kitchen counter." Damon slammed the trunk door, in an acute noise._

" _How brotherly of you." Stefan mocked, rising his eyes to the sky; while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So? You're leaving Mystic Falls for good?"_

" _Yes." Damon nodded, wincing. "I think this town has seen enough of me." He added, with a sour smile plastered on his lips, while directing his walking pace toward his driver's door to unlock it._

" _I'm hurting too, you know? And … I miss her… I miss her way too much." Stefan confessed with a hoarsely tone of voice; his sight lowered to the ground. "I feel responsible for her death; if only she hadn't…" He added, without being able to finish his sentence._

" _Yah… I know you miss her; I miss her too." Damon lowered his head; swallowing a lump inside his throat. "Don't feel responsible, Stefan. I'm grateful at her heroic gesture. She saved my brother's life." The young vampire raised his sight in the one of his brother, standing on the other side of his car._

" _I bet you would have preferred to have her alive instead of me, though?" Stefan cleared his throat, before throwing his say to his brother's face._

" _Don't ever presume to know what I'm thinking, Stefan!" Damon pointed a forbidden finger toward his brother's standing position. "I feel mostly responsible for this "shit" already, if not entirely." He added, lowering his head, shamefully._

" _Aren't we all?" Stefan shrugged, fatalistically._

" _I came back in this city with the single intention to wreck my brother's chance to find love and happiness." Damon admitted, tears filling his eyes. "And look how easily I've managed to achieve it?"_

" _You are not responsible for Shinichi's evil actions, Damon." Stefan shook his head. "She choose her own fatal destiny. And knowing Elena, she would want us to grant her respect for her choice."_

" _But, I've managed to drift your relationship with Elena apart, because of my presence in here." Damon busted, angrily; mostly at himself. "Stop making shitty excuses for my actions, Stefan!"_

" _We were both in love with her, Damon… There's nothing remotely wrong about loving someone." Stefan replied, his sight narrowed on his brother._

" _I guess, you're right." Damon shrugged, lowering his level of temper. "You're always managing to be right, aren't you?"_

" _I'm a big pain in my brother's ass that's what you're saying?" Stefan let a small smile spread on his lips._

" _The worst kind." Damon nodded, smirking._

" _I forgive you." Stefan added, truthfully._

_Damon lowered his head, nodding himself._

" _Where are you heading anyway?" Stefan asked, curious._

" _I don't know? Grand Canyon is beautiful at this time of the year, I've heard." Damon shrugged. "I have a box of Bourbon in the trunk; I should be fine." He addressed a last smile at his brother. "Goodbye, Stefan."_

" _Right." Stefan nodded, sadly. "Goodbye, brother."_

_Damon took his sitting position behind the steering wheel, while starting the engine, sunglasses placed on the tip of his nose, his right foot pushing on the accelerator. If he wasn't glancing at his rear view mirror at his brother's standing position, he would be fine … He repeated to himself, several times, a single tear rolling on his left cheek…_ _**You need to be strong, Damon Salvatore, you need to be strong!** _

_He suddenly pushed his foot on the brake pedal on a tire squeak, before raising his sight in his rear view mirror with a speechless expression plastered on his face. Damon Salvatore promptly stepped out of his classic sport car, standing near his opened driver's door, his sight narrowed on his brother Stefan._

" _What, I mean…" Damon stammered, passing a nervous hand through his tangled hair. "Why is there a luggage bag placed at your feet?" Damon shouted with much emotions felt in his tone of voice._

" _Because I was planning to leave this town with my brother." Stefan replied with a loud voice. "But, he was too much of a coward to ask me to tag with him." He added, while grabbing his army bag, before advancing toward the car's parked position._

" _I didn't know…" Damon shook his head, a speechless expression plastered on his face._

" _So? Are you going to invite me or not?" Stefan asked, shrugging; while reaching the passenger door._

" _You don't have to do this, you don't have to …" Damon tried to articulate his thoughts the best of his abilities._

" _I don't have to, but I want to be with my brother, we've been separated by life for too many centuries already." Stefan replied, truthfully. "More so, Elena would want this for us."_

_Damon stared into his brother's eyes for a few seconds, finding their true connection after so many heartaches and disappointments._

" _You're going to tarnish my style." Damon mocked, while replacing his sunglasses on the tip of his nose, before taking his sitting position back on the driver's seat._

" _Do I know it?" Stefan teased, himself; before lowering his own pair on the tip of his nose; before taking his own sitting position on the passenger's seat._

* * *

_**REBEKAH AND MATT** _

" _Hey! Come on man; don't throw a chair on the wall, would you? We've just renovated this establishment!" Matt busted to the male customer who seemed to have had one to many drinks. "Relax, or I'll have no other choices but to throw you out." He threated the guy; who growled and took the exit himself without verify Matt's truthfulness in his say._

" _Do you need help, Donovan?" He heard the recognizable female voice ask him; before turning on himself to face the female original. "I could seriously kick this guy ass, if you want me to?"_

" _Rebekah." Matt saluted the Original, with a single nod and a ghost of a smile blessing his lips. "And thanks but… I think I've managed the situation, quite well."_

" _Matt." She returned his greeting and smile. "How have you been?" She asked, nervously rubbing her hands together. "I mean, I knew about Elena's memorial service, but…I did not feel comfortable being present, you know?"_

" _I know… I mean, I understand your feelings." Matt cut her short, politely. "Elijah was there though, and it meant a lot." He added, truthfully._

" _Are you … I mean, are you ok?" Rebekah wondered. "I mean… I wanted to call you so many times; but, I felt …" She stopped in the middle of her own sentence, lowering her head, with a shade of light red spreading on her cheeks._

" _But, you felt that what happened was your fault?" Matt finished her sentence, with a raised eyebrow._

" _Yes, something like that." Rebekah nodded, shamefully._

" _It was not Rebekah. Come on! Shinichi was a mentally deranged man who wanted to destroy the world as we knew and know it. Nothing of his doing was your fault." Matt shook his head, while reassuring her._

" _Maybe not that part, but … I brought on you a fair share of headaches; you can't deny that, can you?" Rebekah questioned. "And; I'd compelled you. And, I know that you were mad at me for that."_

" _I was a long time ago." He stipulated, before keeping quiet._

_They stood, awkwardly in front of each other; with their sights drown in each other._

" _Ok, then … I don't want to hold you much longer, you must be busy at work." Rebekah concluded, while scattering the Mystic Grill, that, expect for one elderly man sitting at a table and the drunk one who had left, was completely empty of clients._

" _Oh yes, I'm very busy indeed, it's none stop as you can see." Matt teased, while looking around; his laughter mixing with Rebekah's a few seconds later._

" _How's the business since you came back to the city?" She questioned._

" _Quiet, mostly. The owner had to rebuild the façade after the storm, there was a lot of damage." He explained. "Hey, Eh… I need to bring those boxes in the back; if you want to join me?" He offered, while grabbing one of the said boxes that was placed on the bar counter._

" _Sure." Rebekah nodded, smiling; before grabbing one herself._

" _Oh no, I didn't mean that I needed help to carry them. It's heavy, leave them there!" He shook his head, apologetically._

" _Hey? Who saved your ass back in Shinichi's world? You think that because I'm a girl I can't carry a few boxes?" Rebekah winked at the young man._

" _You had to remind me how truly powerful you were and are, and how truly human I am, did you?" Matt teased, pushing the backdoor to deposit the box on a nearby shelf._

" _And you had to remind me of my poor damsel in distress status because I'm a girl." She, playfully, stuck out her tongue at him._

" _You, Miss Mikaelson, are anything but a damsel in distress; let me tell you that." He grinned at his own say, before grabbing from her hands the box she was carrying to slid it beside the one he had deposit himself on the shelf. "Thank for your help, Bekah." He thanked her, before turning his sight back at her to study her facial features._

" _What?" She raised her right hand to touch her nose. "Do I have something on my nose, or face? Matt? What is it?"_

" _No, no … It's just a strand of your hair that fell from your ponytail." Matt explained, smiling; before raising his right hand to place the strand behind her left ear. "There, all good now." He whispered, before taking an extra step to softly grab her chin._

" _Thanks." Rebekah replied, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "Why do I feel like you're going to kiss me, Matt?"_

" _Because I am." He mouthed the words, his warm breath caressing her parted lips._

" _Don't… please, Matt." Rebekah closed her eyes. "You, kissing me? That would change everything, once again?" Rebekah whispered. "I'm not good for you" She added, tears filling her eyes. "You're back into your life now, and you're safe … And a human."_

" _And you're back too, and safe… And you're a vampire; what are we going to do about that, Rebekah Mikaelson?" Matt questioned, swallowing a lump in his throat, himself. "And, don't decide for me, ok? Because I have a fucking problem on my hand." He added, while catching a deep breath inside his lungs. "I'm in love with you; and I can't, for the life of me, stop thinking about you." He added, before kissing her trembling lips. "So, I propose that … That we take this slow; and see where it will lead us?" He suggested._

" _Do you really mean what you're saying?" Rebekah questioned, a smile spreading on her lips; while a few tears of joy rolled on her cheeks._

" _I mean it." He nodded, smiling; before crashing his lips on hers._

" _Matt?" They both startled at the call. "Oh! I'm so sorry; I didn't know!" Caroline Forbes raised her right hand over her eyes._

" _Caroline?" Matt softly pushed Rebekah at arm length; before wiping her red lipstick from his lips. "What can I do for you, Care?"_

" _Actually; I was looking for Rebekah?" Caroline lowered her head, with a single nod toward the female vampire; while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _What can I do for you, Caroline?" Rebekah asked, dryly._

" _I need your help. And, I got it, Rebekah… Before, Shinichi's shebang from hell, we weren't the best of friends." Caroline started, hopeful to open Rebekah's mind to a new possibility of friendship._

" _That's an understatement." Rebekah sighed loudly, while casually looking at her manicure._

" _But, since then … I mean… We fought the devil together; and … I've grown, somehow, more found of you…" Caroline lied through her teeth, while trying to flatter Rebekah's huge ego. "You saved me from a fall back then? Remember?"_

" _Really, Caroline? You're giving me this huge urge to throw-up, so … Could you just get to the point?" Rebekah crossed her arms in front of her chest; while tilting her head._

" _Ok, I need to find your brother Klaus, do you know where he is?" Caroline questioned, hopeful._

" _Of course, I know where he is, he's my brother!" Rebekah stated a fact, with a raised chin._

" _Then, please, tell me where I can find him?" Caroline begged of her._

" _Why would I do that?" Rebekah shrugged. "No disrespect, Caroline; I know that he would have walked the entire surface of the earth to save you, but he's still my brother, and you've managed to broke his heart more times than I could count on one hand."_

" _I don't want to hurt him, no this time, Rebekah, I beg of you?" Caroline shook her head, joining both hands in a prayer gesture. "Since we got back from Cairo; I've called him several times, but my calls went to his voice mail, he never answered them. I'm worried sick about him."_

" _Maybe he don't want to talk to you, maybe he forgot about you and wants you out of his mind and life? Did you ever think about that possibility, Caroline?" Rebekah questioned; lying through her teeth._

" _I just want a chance to talk to him, one last time; and then if he don't want to talk to me after what I need to share with him, I'll leave him alone for good, I promise." Caroline begged the female Original to reconsider. "Please, Rebekah?"_

" _She seems legit?" Matt commented, in favor of Caroline. "And, plus … You know my feelings toward your brother." He added, wincing. "But, Caroline is also my friend and I think you should help her, if not for her, could you do it for me?"_

" _Thank you so much, Matt." Caroline addressed him a smile._

" _Ok, fine!" Rebekah rolled her eyes to the ceiling, hearing Caroline's acute cry of joy; before feeling her arms wrapping around her. "Eww… Don't hug me this way!" She exclaimed, under Matt's burst of laughter._

* * *

_**ELIJAH AND KATHERINE  
** _

_Elijah drank, in one single gulp, his glass of Whiskey, before turning his head toward the threshold of the parlor room of the Mikaelson' Manor; the front chime of the entrance door suddenly ringing its tone._

_He walked to reach the handle of the front door; before startling at the view of Katherine Pierce holding a bottle of wine in one hand, and what seemed to be a CD box of a TV series, and a few bags of popcorns. Her present outfit left nothing to the Original's imagination: thigh leather pair of pants, deep cleavage tank top, a pink cashmere cardigan, and black high heels pumps as finishing touch._

" _Are you going to stand there with this stupid speechless expression plastered on your face, or will you invite me in?" She rolled her eyes, before pushing herself into the entrance. "Never mind, I'll invite myself."_

" _Katherine, what are you doing here?" Elijah questioned, closing the front door on its arch._

" _Mm… Nice little abode you have here, Elijah." The brunette strolled inside the parlor room, getting rid of her cashmere cardigan; before throwing it on the back of an armchair._

" _What do you want, Katherine?" He followed her inside the room, both hands buried in his front trousers' pockets; with his sight slowly sliding on the length of her sexy silhouette._

" _Well, I was in the neighborhood, obviously; so I've said to myself: why not pay a visit to my dear old Elijah?" She grinned, teasingly at him. "I brought wine, popcorns and this!" She raised the CD box in her right hand; before reaching the entertainment unit to slide one of the CD inside the DVD player._

" _And what is… that?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, questioning._

" _The entire series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer." She responded, retracing her steps toward the sofa; before patting the empty space beside her. "Now come sit near me."_

" _You got to be kidding me!" Elijah strike both his eyelids. "Are you serious, Katherine?" He asked, with wide opened arms, and a mouth opened expression plastered on his face._

" _Never been more serious, Elijah. You're lacking some serious knowledge, and it's my duty to become your teacher and show you what you're missing in the human world as the best series of vampires that has ever been written." She informed, seriously._

" _Will you leave after?" He sat beside her, while grabbing the bottle of wine. Alcohol could seriously become his salvation tonight!_

" _Do you want me to leave?" She questioned, while twirling a long strand of her brown curly hair, between her fingers, a devious smile plastered on her luscious lips._

" _Let's watch one episode, shall we? So I can free you of your teaching duties afterward!" He growled, while ignoring her obvious attempt of seduction._

_ooOoo_

_**Three seasons of the Buffy series later…** _

" _So, what do you think?" Katherine asked._

" _Very gothic characterisation of our species." Elijah commented. "And the blonde chick will end up with Spike." He added, while crunching on a few popcorns._

" _What makes you think that?" Katherine questioned more, amazed by his brilliant deduction; before suddenly turning her head to take a glimpse at his dark silhouette. The day had left its place at the night, and they were now both sitting in the penumbra of the parlor room._

" _It's true, no?" Elijah arched an eyebrow at her question; while turning his head to stare into her beautiful brown eyes._

" _Well, yes; but it's beside the point." She pointed out._

" _Arrest my case then, Katherine." He shrugged, fatalistically._

" _I want to hear why you think they would end up together, Elijah? I'm curious now?" Katherine maintained her position in her questioning. "Maybe, she'll go back to Angel, of maybe she'll meet another awesome vampire, or even a human?"_

" _No, that wouldn't work. There was an obvious attraction between that Spike character and the blonde vampire slayer from the start. They are fighting all the time; when they are not fighting, they are glancing at each other, with lust filling their eyes. Opposite attracts; it's a well-known fact." He came to the honest conclusion._

" _You seem to know a lot about that last fact?" Katherine commented, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

" _I think …" Elijah straightened his upper body on the sofa, before suddenly raising himself in a standing position. "I think it's time for you to leave." He suggested, politely. "Thank you for the viewing of this series. It was highly … What would be the right term? Instructive!"_

" _It's not finished you know?" She raised on her legs, herself; while gesturing toward the entertainment unit. "There are still a lot of seasons in front of us?"_

" _It is "finished", Katerina." Elijah nodded; with an obvious imply on their relationship._

" _I… I don't know how … I don't know how to settle, Elijah." Katherine honestly confided in him. "I've been running all my life; and I don't know how to give my trust to someone…To a man." She added, truthfully. "I don't know how to give it to you? Because, you were the one I was running away from."_

" _I can't run after you all my eternal life, Katerina." He shook his head. "I can't run after a ghost. A single idea that you could one day transform back into the young woman that I've met so many centuries ago, it's not fair to me or to you."_

" _I'm not sure I want you to run after me anymore; Elijah." The brunette shook her head, while nervously rubbing her hands together. "Look at me! I'm … I'm a nervous wreck. Katherine Pierce has never acted like a nervous wreck in the presence of men. But, in your presence I'm so different." She confessed, humbly._

" _What are you saying?" Elijah questioned, frowning._

" _I don't know…" Katherine replied, biting into the thin skin of her bottom lip. "I almost died in this parallel time dimension; and at that moment, the only person that I could think was… you!" She raised her sight in his. "I guess, what I'm saying is that I don't know how to do this? How to do "us"?"_

_Elijah took a step forward, before gently cupping her face with both hands._

" _You know what I just saw?" He let a smile spread on his face, his fiery sight buried in hers._

" _No?" She shook her head._

" _A glimpse of the woman I fell in love so many, many, centuries ago." He confessed._

" _But… I'm not that woman anymore, Elijah." She protested._

" _Shush, let me finish… And I also saw the woman I'm falling in love with … now! At this present moment." He added, truthfully; before lowering his head to brush her lips of a kiss._

" _What does this mean?" She mouthed the words in top of his parted lips._

" _Probably that we'll have more seasons of that series to watch in front of us." He teased, playfully; before crashing his mouth back on hers._

* * *

_**CAROLINE AND KLAUS** _

" _I'll enter the dagger so profoundly into your chest, Rebekah; that you won't have the time to feel what is hitting you! And then; I'll put you back into your coffin!" Klaus growled to himself, unhappy, leading his rapid walk through several corridors of the International Airport; while pushing the poor crowd of passengers out of his way; under their loud exclamations of disapproval._

_He had specifically asked not be called or disturbed for any stupid reasons, except perhaps a life and death situation; which, in all honesty after defeating the Kistune, Shinichi, meant that there wasn't such one, where and when, his immortal sister would need him! Therefore…_

_Klaus Mikaelson had hidden in the wood, the past few weeks; and that since his return to Mystic Falls, and into to the present world. His longer hair and thick scruff on his face was enough indications that socializing and being in the modern world has not been one of his main priorities. Instead, his top and main priority has been to avoid "her" in all costs necessary; "her" being his number one weakness, the "now" very "human" Caroline Forbes!_

_But Bekah's message couldn't have been clearer:_

_**Klaus;** _

_**It's a life and death situation; I need to leave Mystic Falls A.S.A.P.; my life is in danger, meet me at the airport – Terminal B234; at 18:00.** _

_**Rebekah** _

" _Hey, watch where you're going, buddy!" One man busted, while pointing a finger toward the Hybrid. "It's an airport, not a football field!"_

" _Watch where I'm going, or what?" Klaus retraced his steps toward the young man; before grabbing the poor lard by the throat to push him on the back wall. An altercation was exactly what the doctor would prescribe for his present bad mood… Pity he couldn't snap the man's head in front of such large crowd. "What will you do to me, mm?"_

" _Klaus, for God sake; let him go!" He heard the female voice ordering him; before turning his sight toward the blonde woman standing in setback of a few feet of distance from his own._

" _Caroline?" Klaus questioned her presence with his haggard sight. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I'm the one who asked your sister to call you here; release this poor man, would you?" Caroline begged him to do; with a single nod; while nervously rubbing her hands together. She was hoping that she still had some sort of power over him?_

_It's under a loud sigh of relief that she finally sow Klaus release his grip on the poor victim, while taking a step back._

" _I'm going to call security; you're a threat to the human race!" The man busted to the hybrid's face; his right hand rose to his throat to rub his bruised skin._

" _Oh buddy; you have no idea how much your say is right!" Klaus tilted his head toward the back, hoarse laughter escaping his lips; before drowning his eyes into the man's. "You'll grab your suitcase, present your deepest apologies to me while adding that you're an asshole, and then you'll forget all about this encounter." He compelled his victim, a large smirk appearing on his lips._

" _I'm so sorry, I'm such an asshole; I'll leave now." The man repeated the compulsion; before grabbing his suitcase and disappearing from their sights._

" _Was this really necessary?" Caroline rolled her eyes; arms crossed over her chest._

" _Well, I don't know about "necessary", Love; but it was certainly fun!" Klaus replied, a pernicious smile plastered on his manly lips. "Now…What is this? Why are you here? Where's Rebekah?" He questioned, losing his smile; both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

" _You're sister is fine. And…Geez, how have you been, Caroline? It's been a while since the last time I saw you? When was this? Oh, right, it was the day I had to save your ass from a parallel universe, now I remember! Do you want to catch up with me? Share a cup of coffee, perhaps? I'll tell you what I've been up to, and you'll tell me all about yourself, ok?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; her chin raised in a confrontational gesture. "Where were you all this time?" She couldn't forbid herself to question. "I've called you hundreds of times, and you … You've never answered a single one of them?"_

" _None of your business, sweetheart." Klaus responded, dryly. "Maybe, I wasn't in the mood to talk to you. Why are you carrying this luggage with you?" He nodded toward the pink suitcase, placed at her feet; while dismissing her say._

" _None of your business, either! Why would I carry a luggage in an airport?" She shrugged, playing the indifferent card. "Maybe; I'm catching a plane to somewhere, with someone? It's not like you're interested, or am I wrong?"_

_Klaus let a loud growl of frustration escape his lips, before promptly grabbing both the said pink luggage and her right hand to drag the young woman through a few terminal corridors._

" _What are you doing? Let go of my hand, Klaus!" Caroline ordered to his deaf ears; while squirming to free herself from his strong grip; but, without succeeding._

_He finally pushed her through a staircase entrance, before closing the said "do not enter" door, behind their backs._

" _You like troubles, don't you?" Caroline pointed toward the said door. "You did not see the sign? We can't be in here!"_

" _I thought you knew that I like to play with "fire"; cross forbidding lines, it's my nature, Caroline; I wanted you after all?" He raised an eyebrow at her say._

" _What's "that" supposed to mean?" She blanched at his imply._

" _Why would you want to see me? Why did you lure me in here of all places? Why would Rebekah even agree to help you?" Klaus lashed out to her pale face; before pacing back and forth on the small level. "I've specifically told her that I wanted nothing to do with you!"_

" _Why? Are you for real?" Caroline grabbed her head with both hands. "I was worried sick about you, Klaus!" She placed herself in front of his path, before hitting both of her closed fists on his muscular chest. "Fuck you, if you can't see how worried I was about you! Fuck you if you can't realize how much I needed you after losing Elena! Fuck you for leaving me alone!"_

_The hybrid startled at Caroline's harsh say, while grabbing both of her wrists; before pushing both of their trembling and agitated bodies toward the back wall._

" _I'm "bad" for you, Caroline; why can't you understand that?" The hybrid cupped her face with both hands. "I'm as "bad" as Shinichi was!" He mouthed the words on top of her parted lips. "I won't bring you happiness; and you deserve so much more…Especially that you are now back as a human." He added, lowering both of his hands away from her face, while taking a few steps back. "Find yourself a nice human boy; and forget about me."_

" _So, that is the real reason why you've avoided me? Because, I'm back as a human now?" She questioned him, tears filling her eyes._

" _It is better this way; Caroline." He expressed his say, his lips closed into a severe line. "I had my fun with you; but now, if you want me to spell it out … I'm kind of bored with you. Plus, you were more trouble than you're worth." He shrugged his shoulders; falsely indifferent. "But, I guess you weren't bright enough to get the message the first time, Love?"_

_The blow knocked his left cheek like he had predicted that it would. He knew in his heart that his say would push Caroline over the edge. At the same time it gave him the kind of pain and relief he needed after throwing such lies to her face._

" _You're lying!" Caroline shook her head, tears rolling on her cheeks. "You're afraid of taking a chance with me, and you're the biggest coward, Klaus Mikaelson!" She added, while pointing a finger toward his chest. "You're saying that I'd lured you into meeting me in here? But did you even question yourself why? Why in this airport? You are the biggest player of the two, Klaus Mikaelson. You lure me into seven dates with you, you lure me into falling deeply in love with you, and you lure me into believing that I could change you and make you happy, what a stupid fool I was?" She found comforting closure in her final say; before throwing a few boarding passes at his feet; only to retrace her steps toward the exit, to finally slam the door to his face._

" _Caroline…" He let the cherished name escape his lips, in a soft whisper._

_He finally lowered his upper body to pick up the three boarding passes thrown on the floor. The three pieces of paper, each with a flight for tonight's departure:_ _**Paris, Rome, Tokyo.** _

" _What?" He exclaimed to himself, a speechless expression plastered on his face._

_ooOoo  
_

_**ROME…** _

_Caroline stepped outside the luxurious bathroom, closing the light switch; before entering the penumbra of their suite. She took a quick glimpse, through the opened doors terrace, at the breathtaking view of Rome, before continuing her walking pace toward the King size bed; where her lover was awaiting her arrival._

" _How did you manage to buy all three tickets?" Klaus questioned._

" _Stefan, bought them for me." Caroline explained, while throwing her dressing gown on a nearby chair. "With a warming: Are you sure, Caroline? Klaus could easily be the biggest jerk there is on this earth?" She teased more._

" _Remind me to send Salvatore a "Thank You" card." Klaus winced at the said imply._

" _And he also said:_ _ **But, he's also faithful to the ones he loves**_ _." She added, winking at the hybrid. "But, that much I knew already."_

" _Are you sure about this?" Klaus questioned, one last time; while seeing the woman he had madly fallen in love with, approach the bed._

" _Yes; I'm sure." She nodded, a smile spreading on her face; before letting the blue silk fabric of her nightgown fall at her feet. "There's nothing I want more."_

" _You're so beautiful, Love." He complimented, his fiery sight sliding from her perky naked breasts, to her flat stomach; to finally die on the tiny square of blonde pubic hair, hiding her Venus mount._

" _So are you." Caroline straddled his legs, before positioning herself upward on his lap; where his more than obvious erection brushed the inside of her thighs. "I like this scruff on your face." She cupped his face, before touching the hair on both of his cheeks. "It's sexy."_

" _Duly noted!" He smirked, while grabbing both of her bottom cheeks to raise her hips over his pelvic area, before, unexpectedly, burying his hard length to the tilt of her wet walls._

" _Oh…" She titled her head toward the back; a moan of pleasure escaping her parted lips._

" _That's where I want to be, Caroline; deep… Buried deep inside of you." Klaus growled; his lips sliding from the delicateness of her neck, to the deep valley on her chest, before finally finding one of her breasts that demanded nothing more than his erotic ministrations on its hard nipple._

_Caroline rocked her hips, back and forth, up and down; creating more delicious frictions between his hard member and her sensible walls._

" _How much I like the way you ride me, Love." He admitted, sensually, letting out a loud sight of pleasure escaping his manly lips. He finally brought his left wrist near his lips, entering his fangs to tear the skin open, before offering the bleeding wound to his lover._

_Caroline started to suck Klaus's blood, the thick red substance filling her mouth, before slowly sliding inside her throat. She had forbad herself to pass out or throw up over the strong iron after taste. It was one thing to be a vampire and drank the red elixir as an aphrodisiac, it was a complete different game to drink it as a human… But for "him" she would do it; and more so… For "herself" she would do it._

_It's when he felt she would reach her climax point that he decided it was the right time to snap her neck. As truly disturbing it was to bring himself to do it; he knew in his heart that no other moment would be less painful for Caroline._

_Carline's final breath came at the high peak of her orgasm, and it's softly that her head fell down on Klaus's chest._

" _I love you so much, Caroline." He whispered, a tear rolling on his left cheek; while his lips brushed her hair._

_ooOoo_

_Klaus stood on the balcony; his sight lost in the first glow of the sunrise over Rome._

" _Klaus?" He heard the soft whisper; before frantically turning on himself._

" _Caroline?" He exclaimed, while rushing by her side to slide his left arm around her waist. "Are you ok? You're as pale as a ghost?" He caressed her cheeks._

" _Of course I'm pale, I'm back as a vampire, silly man." Caroline let a small laughter escape her lips._

" _I'd placed a blood bag on the nightstand, did you see it?" Klaus inquired, in a worried tone of voice; while brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ears._

" _Yes, I saw it. I drank a little bit." She nodded, smiling; while lowering her head on his chest. "I just need time to regain my strength."_

" _Oh thank God, Love!" He let a sigh of relief escape his lips; while wrapping both of his arms around her body. "You came back to me… For eternity!"_

" _Which is starting to be a pain in the ass, if you're asking me; Klaus Mikaelson?" She teased him, openly; under his loud burst of laughter._

" _I love you, Miss Caroline Forbes; you were born to be my pain in the ass." He grabbed her chin, to raise her sight in his._

" _I love you, Klaus Mikalson; more than words could say." She confessed, before feeling his lips crash on hers._

_**The…** _

_Do you think it's the "end"? Well, not quite just yet …_

* * *

" _And this is the Master Bedroom of your penthouse, Sir." The hotel valet pushed the two large doors leading, both, female and male guests inside the large room, before the trio could stand in front of the panoramic view of Cape Town._

" _It's breathtaking!" The exotic bombshell exclaimed, placing her lean silhouette, dressed of a long, silk blue dress, in front of the view._

" _It's exactly what I wanted." Her companion glanced at the view, while raising his pair of sunglasses on top of his head. He pulled a hundred dollars bill from the front pocket of his white pair of trousers. "Thank you for your help." He added, before burying the said bill in the valet's right hand._

" _You're too kind, Sir." The valet grinned at the large tip he had just received, making a reverence before retracing his steps to leave the bedroom._

" _I'll go take a bath, will you join me?" The female guest raised her sight in her companion; both of her hands sliding on his muscular chest._

" _I'll join you in a minute." He whispered, blessing her forehead of a kiss; before gently sliding his right hand in the small of her back to push her toward the adjacent door leading her to the bathroom._

" _Ok" She agreed, smiling; leading her walking steps to cross the threshold of the luxurious bathroom, before disappearing from his sight._

_A discreet knock startled the male guest in his deep contemplation of the view._

" _Please, accept my biggest apology for the disturbance, Sir." The General Director of the luxurious hotel nodded in respect._

" _It's not a bother, what can I do for you?" The male guest turned on himself to face the middle age, greyish hair, man._

" _Pardon me again. A huge mixed up with the credit card by one of the office clerks, at the reception. Apparently the suite was charged to another name and credit card by mistake." The director explained, nervously rubbing his hands._

" _It's not a bother." The man smiled, pulling his wallet from the back pocket or his trousers to retrieve the said card._

" _Thank you … Mister?" The director took a rapid glance at the name engraved in the plastic card, assuring himself of not making the same mistake, once more._

" _Arian… Arian Sato… But you can also call me the King of the world if you prefer?" A devious smile spread on the Asiatic man's lips, with a discreet wink addressed to the Director._

" _You've just rented a twenty thousands dollars' nightly rate penthouse for the month, I'll call you whatever you wish to be called, Mister Sato…Or should I say : King of the world?" The Director winked back, teasingly; before retracing his steps toward the exit. "I'll bring your credit card back into your hands in the shortest delay possible."_

" _No rush." Arian replied, before turning his sight back to the panorama of the city._

" _I'm waiting for you, you know?" The soft feminine voice called him._

_Arian turned on himself, sliding his fiery sight on the length of Misao's silhouette, wrapped in a tick white body towel; the right side of her upper body leaning on the arch of the bathroom suite door._

" _Then I shall not make you wait any longer, my love." Shinichi replied by pulling on his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to rapidly shorten the space between them._

_**THE END** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you unconditional love of this story guys! :))


End file.
